


Siblings

by Idreamoutloud



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Angst and Feels, Big brother Yakko, Fluffy Times, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Binary Wakko Warner, Oh god the feels, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Yakko Warner Needs a Hug, Yakko guards his siblings with his life, Yakko is best brother EVER, and all the angst, and all the fluff, but also all the hugs, oh god what am i DOING, send help, supportive yakko is supportive, this kid needs a break, will jump in front of a train, will take a bullet for his sibs, yakko needs a hug seriously, yakko needs therapy, yakko warner is best brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 47,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idreamoutloud/pseuds/Idreamoutloud
Summary: Yakko's siblings are the world to him. And to them, he's their entire world.(Just a series of one shots about the Warner siblings. Will mix original and reboot)(And requests are open!)
Relationships: Dot Warner & Original Character(s), Dot Warner & Wakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dot Warner & Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Hello Nurse & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Slappy Squirrel & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Thaddeus Plotz & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Yakko Warner & Original Character(s)
Comments: 150
Kudos: 176





	1. Can't sleep, clown'll eat me

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, this is literally my first Animaniacs fanfic. Um. Help? Many apologies if they sound out of character.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since meeting Nickelwise, Yakko just can't sleep. And he really doesn't want his siblings finding out how wrecked his nerves got since the encounter.

Yakko can't sleep. Ever since that encounter with Nickelwise, sleep just doesn't want to come to him.

With a grunt, he pushes some balls aside and sits up, rubbing his head. His eyes feel gritty, like they're full of sand, and his whole body aches. 

He pricks his ears. His siblings are sleeping soundly in their respective bunks. Sometimes one of them will shift in their sleep, and he's _positive_ he's heard Wakko mumbling his song about all 50 states and their capitals more than once. 

He chuckles. Most people sleep-talked. Wakko sleep- _sings_.

With a sigh, Yakko hauls himself out of his ballpit and wanders to the kitchen. His paws make no sound on the floor as he navigates his way past empty pizza boxes, half-eaten pizza crusts, and stuffed toys. Even so, he holds his breath every time the floorboards creak. He _really_ doesn't want to wake his siblings and have them bombard him with a half-million questions. He loves them to death, really, but despite being "the one who yaks", he doesn't feel like yakking tonight. 

There's still coffee in the pot, but it's long gone cold. Yakko mutters something rude under his breath, but he can't be bothered brewing a fresh pot. Nor does he want to wake the others. If even one of them hears him, he's toast. The questions will then come, and Yakko _knows_ he hasn't the strength to deal with what happened. Sure, he laughed it off as a big joke, but in reality, the memory of almost losing his soul to Nickelwise is still too fresh and raw in his mind. 

But even worse than that is having his _tongue_ tied. _Literally_ tied in a knot that he couldn't undo. He shivers, rubbing his arms, his fur standing on end. Already he can feel the dread coming back, and he wraps his arms tightly around himself, trying to still his shaking. A small, distressed whine emerges despite his best efforts to contain it, and he clenches his jaw. _Nononono...!_

"Yakko?"

He winces. _Damnit._

"Yakko? You okay, big bro?"

He unclenches his jaw, tries to make his voice light. "Eh, can't sleep, clown'll eat me." He hopes that'll still Wakko's curiosity.

There's a rustle, and then a soft chuckle. "Heh, good one," Wakko mumbles. He seems about to say something else, but then a loud, window-rattling snore cuts him off. 

Yakko lets out a breath he doesn't even realise he's been holding. It takes a bit longer for the shaking to completely die away, and he sighs, every nerve ending still jangling. _Damnit. I've_ really _gotta talk to Scratchy about gettin' some sleeping tablets._

But even as he pads a careful path back to his bed, he knows it isn't sleeping tablets he needs. Once ensconced in the dubious safety of his ballpit, he sighs again, staring up at the ceiling. _Am I funny?_ Sure, Wakko got a good chuckle out of his comment, but that doesn't still a new set of jangling nerves. 

Yakko doesn't want to admit it, but he's scared. _Am I one of their funniest brothers? Or did they say that just to make me feel better?_

He instantly feels ashamed. He knows a hell of a lot better than to doubt his siblings. If they seem to think he's one of their funniest brothers, then who the hell is he to doubt them?

That doesn't stop him from wondering and worrying, until finally, in the early hours of the morning, he drifts into a restless slumber. 


	2. When a fight goes too far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakko loves his siblings to pieces. But when one stoush goes too far, he finally snaps. 
> 
> WARNING: A slap does happen. Mild reference to abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set during the filming of "Cutie and the Beast"

Yakko loves his siblings to pieces. They're everything to him. 

But sometimes they can _really_ grate on his nerves.

It all started that morning when Dot couldn't find her yellow flower hairtie. After that, it progressed to Wakko confessing he'd eaten it by mistake, thinking it was a leftover doughnut from the night before. That had started WWIII, but Yakko had stepped in to stop things before they got _too_ out of hand. He didn't need them showing up on set with black eyes, bruised paws, and missing teeth. 

Now they're on set, and so far, it's all going smoothly. But Wakko is still pouting, and Dot's smile has _way_ too many teeth for it to be genuine. Yakko winces. He knows an explosion is coming, and it is _not_ going to be pretty. 

Then it's their turn to speak their first lines. Yakko and Wakko get through no problem. But Dot - either from anger or nerves - flubs her first line. She blushes, mutters a sheepish "Take two", and they reset the scene. Wakko is biting his lip, sure sign he's seconds away from breaking down in fits of laughter, and despite the feeling of impending doom on the horizon, Yakko can't help but grin to himself as they get ready to try again. 

But then Dot flubs her line once more, and she growls in frustration. This time, Wakko can't help himself, and erupts into laughter, mocking her latest failed attempt. She glares at him, her fur fluffed up from anger and embarrassment, snaps out an angry, "Thanks for your support, Mr P-pop into the mike". This gets his attention, and his fur fluffs up as he retorts that he _never_ pops his Ps. 

He pops one P during the protest, and Dot gives a snarky laugh right in his face before stalking off camera. 

On her third attempt, Dot gets her overly long name even more wrong, and this time, both brothers burst out laughing. "Banana Folanna! I love it!" Yakko chuckles. He knows he really shouldn't be laughing, not when his little sister is still So Very Mad, and she practically snarls as she challenges him to do better. Which he does. He even gives an arch little eyebrow waggle, hoping to snap her out of her bad mood and get her laughing again. 

It fails miserably as she sarcastically thanks him, before stalking off once more, fur bristling. 

On the fourth failure, Dot finally loses her temper and lets loose a flurry of furious curse words. Yakko grins at the camera, declares that's his cute little sister who said that before waving cheerfully. "Goodnight, everybody!" he announces, before hurrying off camera to try and defuse the situation. He knows enough about his sister to know that these repeated failures are only further grinding her nerves into tiny little nubs, and that sense of impending doom is growing stronger. 

He finds Dot sitting on the step, growling, and bends down. "Hey, let's wrap it up, huh?" he asks. Dot gives him an icy glare. 

"Oh get off my back," she snaps. "What do you want me to do?"

Yakko bristles. "Try memorizing your lines," he snaps back, finally driven to the edge of annoyance. Really, he feels that she needs to Get Over It; it's just one little hairtie. 

Of course, another argument starts up after that, but the director intervenes before a fight breaks out. No one is happy after that, not even when Dot finally gets her name right. Now it's all three of them bristling, and the rest of the filming just goes downhill from there. 

Yakko holds his head in his hands as he walks to the tower. Wakko and Dot are arguing behind him, still throwing insults at each other over this morning's debacle. Yakko tunes them out as he reaches the tower ladder. So long as it's just name-calling and insults, he can deal with it. But when he gets to the top of the ladder, his ears fold back. _No. Enough is enough!_

He swings around on them as they reach the top of the ladder. "Stop it!" he snaps, the words practically a snarl. Wakko and Dot stop mid-argument, startled. Yakko heaves a frustrated breath. "Look, I know the two of you aren't happy with each other. But getting into a fight and practically _ruining_ our shoot isn't going to help matters!"

The two younger siblings look at the ground, ashamed. Yakko feels enormous guilt at their crestfallen faces, but he stomps that feeling down. "It's been a long day," he says, trying to moderate his tone. "Let's just call it a night and try again tomorrow, huh?"

"Provided _someone_ doesn't eat another hairtie during the night," Dot growls. 

"And provided _someone_ doesn't take three hours in the bloody bathroom," Wakko fires back. 

Dot gets in his face with a growl. "At least _I_ don't leave candy wrappers all over the floor," she says angrily.

Wakko bares his fangs in a ferocious snarl. "Look who's talking, Miss 'I'm Cute'!" he retorts. 

"Well, you're just a fat pig!" 

"And you're a spoilt brat!"

_SLAP_

Wakko recoils in shock, hand pressed to his cheek. Yakko is rooted to the spot in horror, and Dot stares at her hand in disbelief. Time stops.

Then Wakko turns and runs into the tower, sobbing. Dot lowers her hand and tries to run after him, but Yakko grabs her by the scruff and hauls her inside, slamming the door behind him. Without a word, he plops her on her bunk, shaking with anger, sadness, and disappointment. Never had they raised their hands to each other. Mallets, anvils and pies were the weapon of choice when someone's temper got the better of them. Not this. Not slapping. 

"You stay," he orders through gritted teeth, before going to the bathroom and knocking on the door. "Open up, baby bro."

Wakko opens the door, still sniffling, and Yakko enters, closing it behind him. He wets a a cloth and hands it to his brother. The red imprint of Dot's hand stands out starkly against Wakko's white fur as he washes his face, and Yakko feels sick at the sight. His little brother didn't deserve this, despite having been so aggravating throughout the day. "Right," he says, once Wakko's calmed down somewhat. "This is the game plan. You're going to go out there and apologise to Dot. Not for eating her hairtie, but for calling her a spoilt brat."

"But she slapped me," Wakko says in a small voice. 

"I know, and I'm gonna talk to her about that," Yakko says sternly. "And no, you didn't deserve it. But you didn't exactly cover yourself in glory back there."

Wakko looks at the floor in shame and nods. "'m sorry," he mumbles. 

"Go on, go," Yakko orders, pushing him out the door. 

Dot is still in her bunk, very silent and still, and Wakko looks like he's going to his own funeral as he approaches. "'m sorry I called you a spoilt brat," he says in a small voice. "You're not, really."

"A-and you're not a fat pig," Dot concedes in a shaky voice. "And I-I didn't mean to slap you. But it was all so frustrating, and I just- I just couldn't help myself."

"Maybe summon a mallet next time," Wakko suggests with a weak laugh. 

Dot gets a gleam in her eye, and before Wakko has time to draw breath, she mallets him flat, right into a perfect circle. "Ta-da!" she declares proudly. "I just made a Wakko coin!" She holds it up to Yakko. "Heads or tails?"

"Not now, sis," Yakko says, not really in the mood for tomfoolery. He's relieved the two youngest Warners have mended their differences, but there's still the matter of The Slap. Dot deflates and sets Wakko down; the middle brother immediately reinflates himself and joins his sister on the bed. Yakko takes a deep breath. "Since we seem to be acting a bit more civilly, let's discuss that lovely little display out there. Dot, I know you were mad today, and I don't blame you. But slapping your brother...! We don't _do_ that. We've _never_ done that! Ever! it's always been a mallet to the face, or an anvil on the head, or more pies than you can poke a stick at!" He forces himself to calm, realizing how close he is to shouting. "We don't slap," he goes on, a bit more softly. "Slapping... it's just wrong. It indicates that you've let your temper get so out of control that you let it fly in all directions."

Dot and Wakko are silent, holding hands now. Yakko sits cross-legged at the end of the bed. "I-I saw something like that once. It wasn't pretty." He heaves a long sigh as the memory resurfaces, and he scrubs a hand across his eyes. "The poor kid... they never recovered. Not fully. Every time I see that kid now, they flinch whenever a voice is raised, even if that person isn't yelling at them directly. They flinch every time someone holds out a hand to them. _That's_ the kind of damage that can come from a slap. And it's something I never, _ever_ want to see either of you two go through."

"W-what about the p-parent?" Wakko ventures. 

Yakko shakes his head. "It's not important," he demurs. "What is important is this; no matter how angry the two of you get at each other, you should never, _ever_ resort to slapping. Use all the mallets and anvils you want, but never, _ever_ let me catch one of you slapping the other again. I don't need another heart attack like the one I got today."

He gets a unified, frightened nod, and lets out a breath of relief. "Good." He wants to hug them, but truth be told, he's still sad, and disappointed. Not just in them, but in himself. He should've got it sorted out properly before they ever set one paw-tip on the set today. As it is, he hopes the editors can cut out the worst bits. "Right, supper time, then bed." As he get to his feet, he adds one more bit. "Oh, and no video games for a week for either of you." 

The younger two nod silently in unison, not even putting up the ghost of a fight. They know they've gone too far, both with the slap and with their overall bickering. They prepare a silent supper, and there's no peep of an argument over who gets to use the bathroom first. Mainly because Yakko sorts it out by telling Dot she'll be the first, followed by Wakko, and then himself. Then it's lights out, and Yakko stretches out in his bunk, still shaking. He can hear the other two rustling in their beds, but stillness soon follows. Once he's assured they're both asleep, he finally allows the tears to come, and he buries his face in the pillow, sobbing silently.

He never notices the small paper plane that leaves the tower, bound for Plotz's office. Nor does he hear the whispered "I love you" from his siblings. Wrapped in his own pain and shame, he cries himself to sleep, still hurting, a hurt that will take a very long time to go away.

It's several days before the next fight starts, but this time, Dot simply decides to drop a ten-tonne anvil on Wakko. He then mallets her in retaliation, before the pies start flying. Yakko retreats to his bunk to wait it out, ears pricked for the first personal insult to come out of one or the other sibling's mouth. There's a few mixed in between the flying pies, anvils and mallets, but nothing so biting or bitter as was said that fateful day. And as the dust settles, and the two youngest Warners retreat to lick their wounds, growling and bristling, and promising dire revenge, Yakko knows an important threshold has been crossed. Never again will he hear the sound of a slap ringing out, nor will he be witness to a red handprint on white fur.

Thankful for the reprieve, he gets up, scoops his siblings up and holds them tight. They abandon their bristling to nuzzle against him, and Yakko closes his eyes, relishing the first cuddle they've had in days. "You two are a pair of scamps," he whispers, face buried against the soft fur of their heads. "Who started it this time?"

"Wakko," Dot mutters. 

"Not my fault your pillow looked like a marshmallow," the middle brother says defensively. "And I was hungry!"

"You're always hungry," Dot retorts. 

"Not always."

"Alright, knock it off," Yakko interjects. "Cuddle now, argue later. I don't want to become the scene of WWIII."

"Didn't we pass that already?" Dot wonders.

"I think we've skipped WWIII and gone straight to WWIV," Wakko guesses. 

Yakko rolls his eyes and gives them an affectionate squeeze. "I thought we were cuddling?"

"We _are,_ " Dot and Wakko protest.

"I don't see any cuddling going on here," Yakko points out, but before he can say anything further, he's practically smothered by the younger Warners. Not that he minds being smothered. In fact, it's nice to be smothered. "Love you, sibs," he says, once they're all in a more comfortable cuddling position, tails happily wagging. 

"Love you more," they respond. Then they all settle down, concentrating on the Very Serious Business of Cuddling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. I am so, so sorry :( Buuuut, well, this bit demanded to be written. There's a little bit of fluff at the end, but, yeah. I am so, so, so, so sorry :( Next chapter will be fluffier, I promise :(


	3. Sick as a dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Wakko gets sick from overeating, Yakko is there to take care of his baby bro.
> 
> With a little bit of help from his baby sister, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by FlashOfLightning, here's a sick!Wakko chapter :)
> 
> (WARNING: mention of gross bodily functions)

It's a well-established fact that Wakko has a bottomless pit for a stomach. In fact, Yakko often calls him his little garbage disposal, and that's not far from the truth. There's a reason why he's the one who "packs away the snacks", as mentioned in the theme song. 

But sometimes, Wakko overdoes it.

Yakko snaps awake as he felt urgent hands shake him. "Whassa matter?" he says groggily.

"Wakko's just been sick!" Dot says urgently, and Yakko comes to full attention. He scatters balls everywhere as he jumps out of bed and runs to the bunk. Sure enough, Wakko is sitting up, tears streaming down his face, blankets stained from his unfortunate accident. Dot is right behind Yakko, wringing her hands together, distress in every line of her body, and the eldest Warner quickly takes charge, falling into the well-established pattern that always follows such an incident. 

"Number one sister, get a hot bath running," he orders, and Dot scampers off. Yakko then gently, ever so gently, lifts Wakko out of his messy nest, holding him close. "I gotcha, baby bro," he murmurs soothingly, gently rubbing his distressed brother's back. "C'mon, let it all out."

Unfortunately for him, Wakko's stomach misinterprets the directive, and the middle sibling barfs again, this time all over himself and Yakko. He immediately bursts into a fresh wave of tears, and Yakko wrinkles his nose. _Guess that means we're both getting a bath,_ he muses. Wakko clings to him, sobbing, and he gives his brother another gentle backrub, resting his cheek against Wakko's head, murmuring soothingly all the while. "Dot's got a bath running, and then we can get you all scrubbed up and shiny again," he says. "You're all good, brother'o'mine."

Wakko hiccups as his latest round of tears peters out. "'m sorry," he says, sniffling. 

"Hey, I changed your diapers plenty of times," Yakko says. "Barf-action is just a walk in the park." This gets a watery laugh out of Wakko, and Yakko capitalizes on it. "Well, more like a run through the mall, being chased by survey-ladies, when all you wanna do is get a present for your favourite p-sychiatrist." He pauses, thinks, then adds, "Okay, it's more like playing tag with Yoda."

This time, Wakko snort-giggles against his chest. "Poor Yoda," he says. "D'you think he ever got those love-taps fixed up?"

"Probably not," Dot says from the bathroom door. "Bath's ready! I've got towels warming, and bathrobes ready to don when you're all cleaned up. No charge," she adds with a grin

"You're a lifesaver," Yakko says, kissing her on the head as he carries his still-giggling brother inside. "If you can find any ginger ale left, I'd be the most grateful toon on the whole lot tonight."

Dot salutes and hurries off, and as Yakko closes the door behind him, he knows she'll take care of the soiled laundry as well without being told. Leave it to Dot to be the domestic one, despite also being the self-proclaimed "cute one". "Right," he says, setting Wakko down. "Time to doff the old stuff and jump on in, little brother."

Wakko nods and peels his soiled footie pyjamas off with a grimace, before jumping into the tub. Against all logic, a huge wave of soapy water crashes over the side, leaving both brothers soaked from head to toe. "Hey, makes my job easier," Yakko quips, snatching up scrubbing brush and fur-shampoo. "Get ready for a good scrubbin'!" 

He sets about scrubbing Wakko thoroughly from ear-tip to tail-tip to paw-tip, before pulling a giant bucket of water out of his hammerspace. Wakko closes his eyes and mouth, and Yakko pours the entire bucket oh him, leaving his fur slicked to his head and body. "My turn," he announces. "Cannonball!" Wakko yelps and covers his head as Yakko literally dives in, sending another wave of soapy water all over the bathroom, spitting out water as he surfaces. "How'd you rate that, Wak?"

Wakko pulls a sign out, painted with a 6. "Good form, but poor execution," he critiques. "You need to have your legs tucked in tighter, and that splash was _really_ sub-par. I didn't even get wet."

"Aww," Yakko pouts. "Guess I need to work on my technique. Pass me the brush and shampoo, wouldya?"

After giving himself an equally thorough scrubbing (and doffing his pyjamas in the process after realizing he still had them on), he summons another giant bucket of water, sputtering once he's finished rinsing the suds off. "Phew! Someone oughta patent dry-water," he deadpans. "This stuff is _really_ wet."

"That's why it's called water!" Dot sing-songs from the other side of the door. "I've got the ale, I've got the biscuits, _and_ I managed to find two pillows that haven't gone the way of their ancestors."

Wakko makes a little _urf_ sound. "Yeah, no marshmallows for me tonight," he says, grimacing. As if on cue, the water bubbles up around him, and he blushes. "'Scuse me."

Yakko waves it off. "Eh, it's to be expected," he says soothingly. "Don't worry about it, baby bro. Ready for a spin dry?"

"Er, no," the younger brother demurs. "Just a towel dry, please?"

"Can do," Yakko says, giving his brother a salute. He reaches out, picks up one of the fluffy towels waiting for them, and in short order, has Wakko dried from ears to tails to paws. Once his brother is wrapped in his bathrobe, Yakko hops out and does the same for himself, his fur sticking out in spikes when he's done. "New look," he says, preening in front of the mirror. "Think it'll catch on?" 

Wakko joins his brother at the mirror. "Maybe," he says, admiring his own spiky look. "Hey, we should patent that as well!"

"I like your thinking," Yakko says, grinning. 

After pulling out the plug (and hearing startled cries from the neighbours across the way ("Oops!" Yakko deapdans. "Forgot to close the tank again)), the brothers exit the bathroom, to find the table set and waiting for them. Dot's even procured some candles, and she herself is dressed as a waiter, with a white napkin folded over her arm, the fur on her head slicked back, and a long, pencil thin moustache adorning her face. "Greetings, _monsieurs,_ " she says in her best French accent. "Table for two, name of Warner?"

The brothers share a grin before turning to their sister. "I believe that's us," Yakko says. He holds his arm out to Wakko. "May I escort you to your seat?" he offers, and Wakko giggles as he takes his brother's arm. Yakko even pulls his chair back, and, once Wakko is seated, Dot does the same for her elder brother, before leaving two menus on the table. 

"I'll be back in a moment to take your orders," she says, sauntering into the kitchen, and the brothers grin again before perusing their menus. Dot soon returns with a little notepad and a pencil. "What would you like to drink?" 

"Uh, I'll have the ginger ale, please," Wakko says, trying to sound formal, and failing. Dot arches her eyebrow at him, and he hastily swallows his giggles. But his eyes are still gleaming, and Dot gives him a wink before asking the same question of Yakko, who also "orders" the ginger ale. 

"And, uhhhh, maybe some crackers, please?" he adds. 

Dot takes notes. "I'll have those out for you in a jiffy," she says, before doing a spin-change. Now she's carrying a silver tray, with the drinks, and two neat little plates of crackers balanced carefully atop. She then produces two napkins, which she tucks around the necks of each brother. "Enjoy your meal," she says, winking again. "Let me know if you need any refills." And she saunters off again, head held high. It's only a few moments later before giggles come from the kitchen, and Yakko raises his glass as she comes back out, now dressed in her normal attire. Well, her normal sleeping attire, at any rate. "A consummate performance, my sister," he compliments her. 

Dot perches herself on a third chair. "Hey, you can thank those old French movies for that," she says with a dismissive wave of the hand, preening under the attention nevertheless. "How're you holding up now, Wak?"

"Better," he says, giving her his familiar toothy grin, tongue lolling happily out of his mouth once more. It's a reassuring sight to Yakko, who, truth be told, had feared the worst when Dot had first woken him up. "Jus' gotta watch how much I pack away for a few days." He frowns at his now-empty plate, his good mood disappearing, but Yakko knows it's not the plate's emptiness that has him down in the dumps. He silently holds his arms out, and Wakko climbs into his lap, crying softly. Yakko strokes his head, letting his brother cry it out, holding him close as the tangled threads of shame and humiliation gradually straighten themselves. He knows it's going to be a little while before Wakko will fully come back to himself, but he's got all the time in the world for his baby brother. And he knows this mishap won't get Wakko down for long. 

Eventually, Wakko cries himself to sleep in Yakko's arms, and the eldest sibling carries him over to his bed, tucking him in and kissing him gently on the head. "Get some rest, Wak," he murmurs. "I'll be right here if you need me." 

Dot pads her way over, and Yakko lifts her up into her bunk, giving her a kiss on the head once she's all tucked in. "Thanks, baby sister," he says gratefully. "Couldn't have done it without you."

"That's what little sisters are for," she says smugly. "To help big brothers clean up after their little brothers decide 3 am is a good time to barf up everything they've eaten the week before."

Yakko muffles a snort of laughter in his sleeve and hugs her tightly. "Love you, Dot."

She hugs him just as ferociously. "Love you more. Now get some sleep."

"Yes ma'am," he says, giving her a salute, before finally making his way back to his own bed. Even so, once he's safely burrowed in a comfortable position, he keeps his ears pricked. But Wakko is sleep-singing now, and Yakko lets a sigh of relief escape. Wakko will soon be back to his eating-everything-in-sight best.

_And when he does get too excited, at least he's got a big brother and baby sister to help pick up the pieces._

With that thought, Yakko lets sleep claim him at last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this instance, the headcanon is that Yakko raised Wakko and Dot, thanks to them being orphaned at a young age. I may expand on that. We'll see ;) Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. I gotcha, big brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yakko falls apart at the seams, Wakko's there to pick up the pieces.

Yakko doesn't often have nightmares. Well, he does, but he tries never to reveal them to his siblings. It's his job to be the eldest brother after all, the one who keeps the family together. So he sweats his way through nightmare after nightmare, and greets his siblings with a big smile every morning, tail swishing happily about, as if he hadn't been wracked by a whole slew of bad dreams the night before. 

But every so often, his mask slips.

Like tonight.

It'd been a marathon movie night, and the younger Warners are now passed out in Yakko's bed. He smiles as he watches them sleep; Dot has her head on Wakko's chest, and he has one arm around her, the other arm flopping over the side of the bed. His cap is askew, and Yakko carefully reaches over to readjust it so it doesn't end up slipping down over his brother's face. Satisfied the headwear will no longer be a problem, Yakko carefully tiptoes his way to the bathroom. Once done, he turns the lights out and pads his way back over to the triple bunk. 

He settles in the middle bed, hands behind his head as he listens to his siblings sleeping soundly below. He lets out a yawn and grins in the darkness. _Bet Wakko'll think twice before asking to watch the sequel,_ he muses, before sleep claims him.

It's 4am, and the tower is silent. Save for the occasional sleep-burp from Wakko, of course. Dot wrinkles her nose in her sleep every time, but the sound doesn't bother her too much, and she lets out a small purr as she snuggles closer to Wakko. In the distance, a dog barks, followed by another, and the two exchange some friendly banter before retreating to their respective beds. 

In short, it's a peaceful night. Until a distressed whine breaks the stillness. There's a rustle, and then a sharp yip. 

Then Yakko sits up with a gasp, shaking like a leaf. He sits frozen for a moment, before burying his face in his hands, trembling as sweat soaks his fur. His heart is racing at ninety miles an hour, and the afterimages of his nightmare seem permanently burned into his mind. It's a very long time, at least to him, before his heart settles and his breathing steadies, and he knows it's going to be some time before he can even find a fragment of the peace he needs to get back to sleep again. 

"Yak?"

He blinks. "Baby bro?"

"You a'right?"

" _No,_ I'm half-left," he snarks, taking refuge in the biting humour he's so famous for. 

"Oh, ha- _ha,_ " Wakko whispers sarcastically. "Seriously, you okay, big brother?"

Yakko's tempted to sling off some more sharp wit in hopes of deterring his little brother, but Wakko's onto him like a bloodhound, and the eldest Warner gives up. "No," he admits. "Uhhhh, I don't normally do this, but, uh, your big brother needs a cuddle, stat."

There's a rustle, a grunt, a whispered apology, a whispered threat of a malleting come the morning, and then a warm, furry weight settles on Yakko's lap. He lets out a sigh and wraps his arms tightly around the soft bundle, burying his face against the cap his brother never seems to be without, night or day. Taking a deep breath, he concentrates on the physical sensation of having his brother in his arms, and he feels something resembling calm settle over him. He can even feel his tail start to wag, and that's a good sign in his mind. 

"Was it a bad one?" Wakko asks, and Yakko sighs. But there's no point putting up a defense now, not when he's let his guard down this much. 

"Am I a good brother?" he asks in return, getting straight to the point. 

"Is that a trick question?" Wakko asks suspiciously. "'Cause if it is, it isn't funny."

"It's not a trick question," Yakko says, fur bristling a little. "Am I a good brother?"

Wakko can tell his brother's serious, so he lays off the teasing. "Of course you are!" he says, giving Yakko an affectionate squeeze. "You're the best brother a toon can have."

Yakko knows deep down Wakko means it (and so would Dot, were she asked the same question), but he just can't bring himself to actually _believe_ it. "What's gonna happen when the two of you grow up?" he asks, shaking again as he tackles the subject of his nightmare. "Will you need me around? Or will you decide you're better off without me?" 

There. He's said it. Out loud. No turning back now. 

"Yakko Warner, I swear you were dropped on your head as a baby," Wakko growls. He fumbles with one hand and pulls out a torch, which he then sticks to the side of the bunk. That done, he takes his brother's face in his hands and presses their foreheads together. "Now you listen, an' you listen good. No one, but _no one,_ is allowed to diss you. _Especially_ not you. Sure, Dot'n I are gonna grow up. That's a fact of life But we are never, and I mean _never,_ going to want to get rid of you. We're _always_ going to need our big brother." 

It's the most words he's ever spoken in one sitting, and that alone is enough to catch Yakko's attention. He lets out a shaky breath. "A-are you sure?"

Wakko nods. "Cross my heart and stick a needle in my eye," he says proudly. 

"That's not really how it goes," Yakko mutters. 

"Eh, it works for me," Wakko says cheerfully. "But yes, I do mean it. Heck, Dot'n I'd be lost without you. We're part of you, and you're part of us. You can't have one Warner without the other, and you _certainly_ can't have two Warners without the third. All for one and one for all times three, remember?"

Yakko doesn't have much to say to that. So he settles for hugging Wakko tightly. "You're definitely the best brother a toon could have," he says, shaking again, but this time from a profound sense of relief. "You and Dot both. Well, she's a girl, not a boy, but you get what I mean."

"I think so," Wakko agrees. "Feelin' better now?"

Yakko nods. "Yeah," he admits. He lets out a huge yawn. "I think I'm ready to catch some Zs now." But before he lays down, he hesitates. "Hey, Wak?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not one for askin', but, uhhhh, can you stay?" Yakko asks, trying not to sound too much like he's pleading. Truth be told, though, he knows he'll feel a _lot_ better for having his little brother close by. Not just for the added protection from further nightmares, but also because he's a cuddly guy by nature, and Wakko's no slouch at giving awesome cuddles himself. 

"Like you had to ask," Wakko chides affectionately. "Go on, lie down big brother." As Yakko obediently gets himself settled, Wakko turns the torch out, then lays down and puts his arms around his brother, holding him close. "There, now the mean old nasty nightmares can't get to you." He's half joking, but as Yakko lays his head on Wakko's chest, he knows his little brother means it. He lets out a soft sigh and closes his eyes, concentrating on the sound of Wakko's heartbeat, feeling one hand gently stroking his fur. It's odd, being in the position of little brother, as it were, but it feels nice to be taken care of like this. He's normally the one taking care of his siblings after a nightmare, so while the change in roles is unusual, it's also very soothing, and he yawns again, his eyelids growing heavy. It's not long before he's soundly asleep, wrapped safe in his brother's arms, and Wakko gives him a gentle kiss on the forehead. 

"I gotcha, big brother," he says softly, before letting his own delayed sleep claim him. His last thought before he drifts off is relief that, in the morning, Yakko's big smile and tail swishing will be genuine for once. 

Wakko's not dumb, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of brotherly love. And fluff. AALLLL the fluff.


	5. Locked away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the siblings get locked in the tower, Yakko expends all his energy to keep the younger two from falling apart. 
> 
> But who's going to be there to keep him from falling apart?

The _clang_ of the door sounded like thunder in Yakko's ears, and he flinched, holding his crying siblings close. Complete darkness swallowed them up, and then...

_Silence._

Yakko takes a deep breath, trying to get his scattered thoughts together. 

_How the hell did this happen?_

They were the _Warners,_ for crying out loud! Zany was written into their DNA. 

So why the _hell_ had the bigwigs decided to lock them away?

It wasn't as if they were causing _too_ much damage, right?

Yakko can feel the darkness swirling up inside him again. It's been gnawing at the back of his mind ever since they'd been caught, but he refuses to let it claim him again. Instead, he focuses on the warm, furry bundles in his arms. 

Thank _God_ Wakko and Dot hadn't been taken from him.

He thanks his animalistic side for that. The executives had been debating separating them, but Yakko had growled, bared his fangs, and fluffed his fur up to make him look twice as big, standing protectively in front of his siblings with his claws bared. That had settled the matter. 

_At least for now._ He remembers the man in charge saying that, and shivers. The water tower is supposed to be a temporary solution. 

Yakko doesn't even want to contemplate _what_ the more permanent solution might be. So he shoves it all down and focuses on his siblings again. "You two okay?" he whispers. It's a dumb question, but he can't think straight. 

Wakko's still crying, face pressed against his chest, so Dot speaks for the both of them, her voice quavering. "N-no," she admits, holding on tighter. "Why'd they do this?"

Yakko feels the hot anger boiling up in him again. He's been drawn as a teenager, his siblings as pre-teens, and that's the worst injustice of all. Locking him up is bad enough. But the younger Warners are just _kids!_

He swallows the anger. _Now isn't the time,_ he reminds himself. He takes a deep breath. "I guess we were just too crazy for them," he says. "Y'know, too much of a good thing and all that jazz." His voice sounds hollow in his own ears, his joke so lame it makes him cringe. 

But Dot seizes on it like, well, a starving dog on a bone. "Surely you can't be serious," she says, half-laughing, half-incredulous. 

The opportunity is too rich for Yakko to pass up. "I am serious," he deadpans. "And don't call me Shirley."

Dot giggles, and this is apparently enough for Wakko to come out of his shell. "Why should we call you Shirley?" he inquires. "Your name's Yakko."

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Yakko says with a smirk. 

The round of jokes and puns continue, until Wakko's stomach growls. Loudly. "Oops," he says. "'m hungry."

"You were _born_ hungry," Dot snarks.

"Hey, not my fault they gave me a bottomless pit for a stomach," the middle sibling says defensively. He starts fossicking around in his gag bag for something to eat. "Aw, shoot. Anyone got a light? I can't see a thing."

A lightbulb appears above Yakko's head. "We can always make one," he suggests. 

Then they're plunged into darkness again when Wakko reaches out and eats the lightbulb whole. He belches contentedly afterwards. "'Scuse me."

Yakko rolls his eyes, but he's more amused than annoyed, and he uses his toon abilities to light the tower up. For the first time, they get a good look at their surroundings, and Dot wrinkles her nose. "Ew," she says. "This place is a dump."

Yakko has to agree. The floorboards are bare, there's cobwebs everywhere, and there's a nasty, damp smell in the air. _Jeez, how long has this thing been around?_ He decides he's not going to waste time wondering about that, however. "Nothing that a little elbow grease can't fix," he says, turning his light into a proper lamp and setting it on the floor. "Let's get to work, sibs."

Several back-breaking hours late (Yakko insisted they do it by hand, as that would make it more satisfying at the end) the floorboards are clean, the cobwebs have all been swept up, and the damp smell is gone. The siblings are piled up in the centre, curled up tightly around one another, tired but satisfied. "That's much better," Dot approves. "Hey, is it me," she adds, "or does this place actually seem ... bigger than what it looks like outside?"

"I think you might be right, sister sibling," Yakko says. "Either they're not telling us something, or this place fit itself to make it able to accommodate us."

Wakko yawns. "Bedtime first, philosophy later," he says. 

"Good idea," Yakko agrees. He's too tired to make more than a few blankets and pillows, however, but the two younger siblings don't complain, and soon they settle down in a pile, using the blankets and each other to keep warm. Yakko shrinks his lamp down to make it smaller, but leaves it on, not wanting to frighten the other two, and he pulls them closer, letting them rest their heads on his chest. "We got this," he whispers, giving each of them a kiss on the head. "So long as we've got each other, we've got this."

"But what if they try to separate us?" Wakko whispers. 

Yakko tightens his hold. "They won't," he says firmly. "I promise."

"Cross your heart and hope to die, drop a mallet on your head?" Dot asks. 

"Cross my heart and hope to die, drop a mallet on my head," Yakko promises. "Now go to sleep, you two."

He waits until their breathing's evened out, before letting his smile drop and the tears come. And as he lays there, holding his siblings close, he vows that, from this day forward, not only will he do everything in his power to protect them, but also to ensure they _never_ see him cry. 

He's the oldest sibling, after all. It's his responsibility to keep them from falling apart. 

Now, who the hell was going to keep _him_ from falling apart?

The tears keep on for quite some time after that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffle* Poor Yakko :(


	6. A day to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When tragedy strikes in New York City, Wakko and Dot fear they may have lost their big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mention of the September 11 attacks. I'll try and steer as far away from mentioning it as possible, but it will get referenced.

It's another day on the Warner Bros. movie lot, and in the water tower, Dot and Wakko are having breakfast and arguing as usual. That is, Dot is arguing, and Wakko's eating. He's just finished his second plate of pancakes, and is just starting his third. But that's not the reason Dot is all fluffed up like an angry cat. 

"You have _got_ to stop leaving candy wrappers all over the floor," she chides. "I had to peel at least _ten_ of them off my paws this morning."

Wakko gulps down another forkful of pancakes. "Dumpster was full," he says, as if that's going to make it all better.

Dot rubs her temples. But Wakko's nighttime snacking habits don't hold her ire for long, and she shifts to the much more important topic at hand. "D'you think Yakko's okay?"

"Hope so," Wakko says, a small frown creasing his forehead. It's just after 6am, and Yakko, who's away in New York City to drum up support for a possible reboot of their show, hasn't checked in for his morning phone call. "Eh, maybe he slept in."

"Doubt it," Dot says skeptically, wrinkling her nose. "He _always_ rings at 6am on the dot. Uh, no pun intended," she adds, and Wakko laughs, but it's short-lived. 

"Is that why you were on me about the candy wrappers?" he asks, concern replacing worry. 

Dot sighs. "Yeah," she admits, leaning over to give him a scratch behind the ears. "I'm sorry, Wak. I guess I'm..."

The phone rings at that moment, and the siblings share a relieved look. "Speak of the devil," Dot says, as she runs over to pick it up. "About time you remembered your siblings," she teases by way of greeting. "What took you so long, mister?"

"Appointments, dear Dot," Scratchy says, sounding as if he's carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, and Dot blinks. Wakko frowns again at her confused expression. 

"What's up?" she asks. Scratchy is like a father - well, _second_ father - to them, and his tone is not happy. 

"Have either of you turned on the TV this morning?" he asks. "I did not mean to worry you, but there is terrible trouble going on in New York City right now."

Dot grabs the remote and turns the TV on, and she can feel the blood drain from her face. Scenes of horror greet her eyes, and Wakko gasps in shock. "W-what's going on?" he demands, running over to the TV and pressing himself against it, as if by doing so he can teleport into the chaos. Dot feels like she's going to be sick, and she repeats Wakko's horrified question. 

Scratchy takes a deep breath. "I-I don't know how to say this," he says slowly, "but some ... _not_ very nice people decided to fly planes into the World Trade Center, just before 6am this morning. T-the second plane hit the other tower not long ago."

Dot closes her eyes in dread, but then fresh terror strikes right through to her heart, and Wakko whimpers as she opens her eyes again. "H-have you heard ...?" The dread locks her throat, and she can't force the rest of the question out, but Scratchy knows what she's asking. 

"I do not know, dear Dot," he says, and there's dread in his voice too. "But I promise, I will find out. For now, I need the two of you to please stay inside the tower, at least until I can get more answers about th-the ..." He trails off and swallows, and Dot knows how close he is to breaking down. Drive him crazy though they might, Scratchy views them as his kids. Today is clearly straining him to the near breaking point, and after a few more pleasantries, Dot allows the phone to drop back into its cradle, before sinking the floor in tears. Wakko comes over and hugs her, pressing her head against his shoulder, and she gives in to the pain, fear, dread, and horror racking her. _Yakko,_ she thinks, her heart feeling as if it's just shattered into a million pieces on the floor. Wakko holds her tighter, and she clings to him as her whole world dissolves around her. 

Several nerve-jangling hours later, Plotz comes to the tower to give them an update. "We're trying our best to contact the hotel where Yakko's staying," he says, his normally gruff manner replaced by concern. Like Scratchy, Plotz views them as his kids - maybe less so, but deep down, he does care for them, despite all the times they drive him up the wall. "I promise, as soon as Otto or I hear anything, we'll let you know," Plotz adds. "If there's anything you need, please let me know."

"Jus' let us know," Wakko pleads, shaking despite all his best efforts to stay calm. Dot's curled up in her bunk, clutching at any stuffed toy she can get her hands on, crying softly into her pillow. The sound breaks Wakko's heart, but he forces himself to remain strong. _If Yak's ... shoot! If the worst has happened, Dot's gonna need me to be strong for her, just like Yak was -_ is! - _for us._ He refuses to even entertain the possibility that Yakko might not have survived, but he can feel an almost fatal certainty in his bones, as if the cold wind of the grave is already ruffling his fur. He shakes it off with an angry growl. 

"I'll keep on them, day and night," Plotz promises, before making a hasty retreat. Once the door closes behind him, Wakko goes over to Dot's bunk and sits down, gently stroking her head. She grabs his hand tight, almost hard enough to break some bones, but Wakko doesn't care, gripping on just as tightly. 

"We've gotta be brave," he says, hating himself for being the first to broach the "forbidden subject" as it were, but to him, there's no sense burying your head in the sand and hoping for things to get better. 

Dot swallows and nods. "I'm scared," she whispers. 

Wakko leans down and puts his forehead against hers. "Me too."

It's 4am the following morning when Dot wakes to hear Wakko on the phone. She sits up, rubbing sleep from her eyes, her head feeling like it's been stuffed with cotton wool. Nightmares about the dreadful events in New York kept her awake most of the night, but Wakko had been right there for her every time she'd bolted upright in terror, screaming Yakko's name. He too had suffered nightmares, and judging by the black circles around his eyes, Dot knows his sleep was as restless as hers. "Wak?" she calls softly. 

He turns and gives her a thumbs up, his face taut with worry as he finishes his conversation. "Nothing yet," he says, once he's hung up the phone. "Plotz just told me he's going to do a check of all the hospitals and..." He trails off, biting his lip. 

"And the morgues, too?" Dot guesses, wrapping her arms around herself to ward off a sudden chill.

Wakko winces, but nods. "Plotz said he's not giving up until he gets word," he says. "I asked him if he could pass on the tower's number, so they can call us directly the moment they find out what's going on."

Dot takes a deep breath and nods. "Pancakes?" she asks.

"Sounds good to me," Wakko says, perking up. But there's still that shadow in his eyes, and Dot shivers again as she slips out of bed. She prays they'll get some news soon, good or bad. She's not sure how much longer she can take this business of waiting. 

Dot's in the middle of a long bubble bath when she hears a startled exclamation from Wakko, followed by a cry of joy. She practically leaps out of the tub in a blur, snatching up a towel as she bolts from the bathroom, heart pounding. Wakko's on the phone, clutching it like a lifeline, tears of relief streaming down his face as he babbles excitedly to whoever it is on the other end. Dot hops from paw to paw, bristling with impatience, but she's too relieved to be mad. "Well?" she demands, when Wakko hangs up the phone. "How is he?"

"Banged up and bruised," Wakko says, wiping the tears from his eyes, only to have fresh ones fall. "He's got concussion as well, so they're keepin' him in for a bit. They think he mighta broken a paw as well, but he's chatty, so that's a good sign."

Bruises, a concussion, and a possible broken paw are small beans in Dot's mind. "He is _so_ getting hugged to death," she says. 

"I've got the superglue ready," Wakko says, and with a whoop of unfettered delight, he picks her up and spins her around until they both get dizzy and tumble to the floor, giggling madly, tails wagging. Dot closes her eyes as she rests her cheek against Wakko's, almost giddy with relief. At last, it feels as if the world is getting back to normal. Well, maybe not normal, but to Dot, it feels like the first step has been taken, and that, in her mind, is just as good. But she and Wakko know it won't feel entirely right until Yakko is safely home, back in their arms where he belongs. 

Yakko hurts in every sense of the word, and he's not alone. The hospitals are crammed with injured people, and it's a constant influx of doctors and nurses, checking wounds, changing bandages and linen, and aiding those less mobile. With a mild concussion and a sprained paw, as well as more bruises than you can poke a stick at, Yakko knows he's one of the more lucky ones. He tries to close his ears every time he hears a wail of grief, or the sound of an anguished voice screaming someone's name, but it's impossible, and he feels his heart shrink every time. 

He tries not to feel guilty at knowing he got off relatively lightly compared to others, but it's hard, even though he's been assured many times it's not his fault he survived when others didn't. So, to keep his spirits up, he tells jokes, cracks one-liners and - when it's just adults around - fires off a plethora of raunchy jokes that has everyone in fits of laughter. Surprisingly, this actually works better than he expects, and before long, his laughter is just as genuine as that of the people around him.

At night, though, it's hard, but he keeps himself warm knowing his sibs are at home waiting for him. The first time he called them, two days after that dreadful day, Dot called him every name under the sun, while Wakko had promised all kinds of dire retribution once Yakko was upright again. Yakko, true to form, had blistered their ears with several choice insults of his own, which had left the three of them giggling uncontrollably. And it's those phone calls which help him get better and stronger. It's not long before he's able to limp around the hospital, always accompanied by a pretty nurse, of course, to do the rounds. Time begins to pass more quickly, and before he knows it, the doctor comes to his room to get him ready for discharge. 

"I'm very pleased with your recovery," the doctor compliments him, once he's given the toon a final check up. "I must say, your resilience is astounding."

"I blame genetics for that one," Yakko quips, and the doctor shakes his head in amusement. 

"I can well believe it," he says. "Now, I understand you have a psychiatrist in Burbank, so I've referred your aftercare to him. Just in case you feel like you need more specialized counseling, I've forwarded the number of a grief counsellor. It may help to talk to someone who is, shall we say, outside your own circle."

Yakko nods. "Gotcha," he says. "Thanks for everything, doc," he says, holding his hand out. Yakko being Yakko, however, he can't resist the urge for one final gag, and when the doctor shakes his hand, he gets the shock of his life, quite literally, and laughs when he sees the buzzer on Yakko's hand. And with that, the toon departs his room for the last time, ready to go home. He knows he, and the rest of the world, are going to take quite some time to recover from what happened that dreadful day one week ago, but he, at least, knows he's going to soon be in the best hands anyone could ask for. That's enough to make him feel lighthearted as he's wheeled through the hospital corridors. _They're gonna smother me to pieces,_ he thinks with an amused grin, and then, when he's wheeled out into the main reception area, his grin turns to an open-mouthed gape.

For there, standing waiting for him, is Scratchy, giving him a wobbly smile, _Plotz,_ who actually looks happy to see him for once, and...

"You pair of scamps!" he cries, and then Wakko and Dot are swarming all over him, hugging him so tightly he can barely breathe, their arms locked around him in a near-to-strangling grasp, tails wagging furiously, purring, their tears soaking his fur. He manages to wriggle his arms free so he can return their ferocious hugs, holding them equally as tight, tears of his own flowing freely as he rest his head against theirs, his purr a deeper counterpart as he grips them tightly, his heart swelling fit to burst. 

It takes several breathless minutes before he can pry his siblings off him, but once he's got them settled in his lap, he decides having them close is better, so he keeps his arms around them. "How'd you manage this?" he asks.

It's Plotz who answers. "We decided you'd be better off going home with family rather than by yourself," he says gruffly.

Yakko grins. "Aw, didja miss me?" 

Plotz clears his throat, but Yakko sees a faint gleam in his eyes. "It's been ... _quiet_ without you," he admits. 

Scratchy intervenes. "We wanted to surprise you," he says, "so when we found out you were on the mend, Mr Plotz very kindly offered to come with us so you could have a ... proper escort home."

Yakko raises an eyebrow, but decides not to question it. Instead, he hugs the two little limpets still attached to him. "I'm not gonna sneeze at a good thing," he says, smiling when their purrs get even louder. "Let's go home."

As the plane takes off, Yakko yawns. Wakko and Dot, true to form, stayed attached to his side the whole time, and he strokes their heads as they sit curled in his lap. He doesn't blame them one bit - hell, even he wasn't sure if he'd make it out when the first plane struck. It would be enough to make anyone hang on to their loved ones a little bit tighter, so he does just that. But as they fall asleep in his arms, nestled as close to them as they can get, he feels his smile slip. For he knows what happened that day has changed him forever. He lets out a long sigh. 

"I know," Scratchy says quietly, putting a hand on his. 

And that helps Yakko get his smile back. It's a sad smile, but it's still a smile. 

"Thanks, Scratchy," he says. 

Scratchy nods, but he keeps his hand on Yakko's for the whole plane ride home. 

And that, Yakko thinks to himself, once he's safely installed in his own bed, safe in the water tower, safe in his siblings' arms, their purrs a gentle lullaby, is what is going to keep him going throughout the days and weeks to come. He lets out a long sigh of thankful, heartfelt relief. "Love you, sibs," he whispers. 

"Love you more," Wakko counters, his voice soft. 

"Love you three times as much," Dot adds, and there's the hint of a giggle in her voice.

Yakko chuckles and kisses their heads. "Scamps," he says affectionately. 

"Scamps we may be, but we're _your_ scamps," the younger two say primly, but they're soon giggling, and Yakko smiles, feeling his heart swell as he holds them tighter. 

"Wouldn't have it any other way, sibs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't really do Scratchy's accent without making myself look like a tool, but I'm sure you get the idea when you read his dialogue :D


	7. Congratulations! It's a boy AND a girl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Father's Day, and Wakko and Dot have planned a brilliant way to make it a day Yakko will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Lots and lots and LOTS of fluff ahead. You have been warned!

Yakko is definitely _not_ a morning person. If he's woken up before 7am, he's a growly, fluffed up, tangled mess, ready to nip the first person to look at him wrong. 

That is, unless those people happen to either Wakko and Dot. They're the only ones who're allowed to wake him up before 7am, and he never snaps at them. In fact, he's more than willing to accommodate whatever shenanigans they've got in their mischievous little minds; whether it be throwing water balloons filled with banana cream on unsuspecting passers-by from the water tower balcony, or tormenting poor Scratchy by completely rearranging his house, or making Plotz think he's gone mad by redecorating _his_ house, _and_ changing out all his clothes for bright, polka-dot striped monstrosities. Whatever the crazy little gremlins come up with, Yakko is definitely on board with helping his siblings rain havoc on the lot. 

Today, however, it's a Sunday, and Yakko draws the line at being woken up too early on a weekend. But, at half past six on this particular day, he's poked, nuzzled, and tickled until he finally opens his bleary eyes to shoot his mischievous pair of monkeys a glare. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he snarks. 

"Happy Father's Day!" Wakko and Dot proclaim in unison, before smothering him in a hug that practically knocks all the wind out of him. He reciprocates whole-heartedly, hugging them tight enough to all but make their bones pop, sharing affectionate nose-rubs and nuzzles with them, purring all the while. "I take back the horrible insults I had planned," he says, once they back up and give him a bit more room to breathe. Well, they're still perched on him, but it's a win, and he grins at their happy tail wagging. "So, should I expect to be spoilt rotten, or should I watch out for soap in my coffee cup again?"

Wakko blushes, and Dot giggles. "Hey, that was a good one," she says, beaming innocently. As if she hadn't pulled an equally nasty prank herself the day before; Yakko's positive it's going to take at least another few days before he can get the smell of tuna out of his fur. "But no, no soap today," Dot adds, leaning down to boop him on the nose. "Today we're going to be spoiling you, _and_ we're even going to leave the pun-guns at home."

Yakko blinks. "At home?"

"Yup," Wakko says proudly. "We're taking you out, big brother!"

"Not out the back to shoot me, I hope," Yakko quips, and promptly gets tickled for his troubles. 

After one of the most indulgent breakfasts of his life, Yakko soon finds himself in the backseat of Scratchy's car, surrounded by his eager siblings. "So, where're we going?" he asks, his curiosity piqued.

"Ah, we are going to the amusement park," Scratchy replies. "I hope there will be no theatrics such as there were the last time we went."

Yakko grins sheepishly, as do Wakko and Dot. "No backseat fights this time," he promises. 

"Good," Scratchy says, secretly relieved. He doesn't really want to be dealing with the carnage, especially not today of all days. 

True to form, the Warners have a ball, and Yakko, as promised by his siblings, is indeed treated like a king. They let him choose whatever rides he wishes, practically empty their pockets so he can play all the games his heart desires, and as they all trudge happily back to the car, he reflects on just how lucky he is to have siblings like these. "You two are the greatest," he says, once they're all settled in the backseat, reaching out to hug the both of them tightly as Scratchy starts the car for home. "How'd I ever get so lucky?"

"We love you, silly," Dot says, snuggling against him, her purr loud enough to make her whole body vibrate. 

"You've spent all your time looking after us," Wakko says, purring equally loudly. "You might not be our real dad, but you're definitely enough of a dad to us."

Yakko closes his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks as he hugs them tighter, pressing them as close to him as he can, feeling their purrs like two little engines vibrating on either side of them. "Love you, sibs," he whispers gratefully. "More than you could ever imagine."

The sun is setting by the time they return, and the lot is strangely empty. Ralph's missing from his little guard's shack, and Yakko frowns as Scratchy pulls up in front of the tower. "Hey, that's not like Ralphy," he comments. 

"Ja, but there was a small problem with a fuse box," Scratchy explains. 

"Uh-huh."

True to his word, the tower is pitch black, and Yakko almost trips over his paws as he steps inside. "Shoot," he mutters, as Wakko and Dot take his hands in the darkness. "Anyone gotta light?"

Right on cue, the lights burst into life, and Yakko just about falls over in shock as everyone - the entire cast, no less! - jump up and cheer, all shouting "Congratulations!" There's even a giant banner strung across the room, with CONGRATULATIONS laid out in glittering gold and silver letters. Tables are scattered all throughout the tower, heaped with more food than he's ever seen in his life, and, curiously, there are pink and blue balloons, all saying "It's a girl!" or "It's a boy!" respectively. 

Yakko blinks. "Okay, who's having the baby?" he asks, confused and strangely elated at the same time. 

A hush falls over the crowd, and he turns to see Wakko and Dot approaching him shyly. Scratchy's behind them, his hands on their shoulders, and, strangely, he looks very near to tears. So do Wakko and Dot, and Yakko swallows a sudden lump in his throat. "Sibs?" he asks hoarsely. "W-what's going on?"

Dot takes a deep breath, and Yakko can see she's actually holding a large white envelope in her hands. "You've raised us ever since we were little," she says, clutching the envelope as if it's a lifeline. Her voice is surprisingly steady, but there are tears in her eyes. Wakko is sniffling, but he's smiling hugely, tongue poking out happily. "S-so we..." Dot stops, swallows, and resumes. "We... we wanted to.... tomakeitallofficial," she finishes in a rush, handing the envelope to Yakko. 

He takes a deep breath, forces the lump back down, and carefully, ever so carefully, pulls out the papers he somehow suspected were there all along. Sure enough, even though he can't comprehend half of the legal jargon, they're adoption papers, and he closes his eyes, tears spilling freely down his cheeks as he kneels down and folds his siblings tightly in his arms, clinging to them like a lifeline, feeling them cling to him just as tightly. "You two are just ... _God,_ I can't believe it!"

"You're not just our big brother, but also our dad," Wakko says through his sobs, clinging to Yakko as if fearful of losing him should he let go for an instant. "You've looked after us like a dad would, an' that's more'n most."

Yakko struggles to try and make coherent words come out of his mouth, but all he can do is whisper their names over and over, tears soaking their fur as he holds them tightly, feeling their tears soak his fur in return, their tails all wagging happily. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, he sits back on his heels, keeping his arms around the two most precious treasures in his life, his eyes still wet from tears, but the biggest smile ever on his face. "I don't deserve this," he admits, looking at the papers still gripped in his hand, "but I'm going to do the best I can to try and repay as much of your trust as I can." He takes a deep breath and stands, still holding his siblings - no, his _kids_ \- as cheers erupt. Then there's hugs, kisses, tears, laughter, and singing, as everyone congratulates the newly-minted dad, and Yakko gives his pair of scamps another fierce hug once he gets his hands on a pen and signs the papers, finally cementing their new relationship. "Uhhh, does this mean I now get to scowl at any potential significant others you two bring home?" he whispers. 

Dot swats him lightly. "No," she says, but she's giggling, her words having little heat. "But you can definitely threaten them with malleting if they look at us wrong."

Yakko salutes his rambunctious little si- _daughter,_ his grin matching hers. "I hear ya, loud and clear, sister- shoot." He laughs at his slip up. "That's gonna take some adjusting to."

Wakko and Dot laugh with him. "We've got all the time in the world," Dot promises, hugging him tightly, as does Wakko, and Yakko holds them close, thanking his lucky stars. To be big brother was special enough, but to have earned the title of _dad_ \- it was an exhilirating feeling, and he basks in it as he lifts them up. "So, kids of mine," he says, relishing in this newfound ability to call them that, "what say we set about demolishing the food so Plotzy doesn't have a reason to complain in the morning?"

Wakko and Dot nod eagerly, and the threesome set about doing just that.

Yakko yawns as he snuggles his kids close that night. They're both sound asleep, curled up on his chest like two little puppies, and Yakko kisses their heads, tears in his eyes. He's not sure how he ever got to be so lucky to be elevated to the lofty position of dad, but as he lays there, holding them tightly, he vows to never do anything that will make them regret today. _Boy, talk about the best day of my life,_ he reflects, finally letting sleep claim him. _I definitely couldn't ask for a better._

This is one Father's Day he's never going to want to forget. 


	8. Slippin' on the ice- OW!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slippery conditions cause poor Dot to fall and break her paw. Luckily her brothers are there right by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place while the kids are filming their "Slipping on the Ice" segment.

It's an accepted fact that the Warners are more or less made of iron. Wakko can take a succession of mallets to the face without flinching; Dot doesn't even have a hair out of place after getting several anvils to the head, and it's a universal fact that Yakko can survive falls that would seriously injure or even kill a human, and walk away without a scratch or a bruise. 

But when it's an accident, it's an entirely different story.

"Okay, places everyone," the director calls. "Action!"

As "Slipping on the Ice" begins playing in the background, the siblings start sliding and skating across the frozen sidewalk, singing cheerily as they flail, flip, slip, trip and crash their way along. Of course, no one knows they have their back claws out, giving them good purchase on the ice, and they fall, smack and crash everywhere with practiced ease. Even when Dot bemoans she's "broken" her hip, it's all a play, and with the last verse, her brothers scoop her up, and all three slip, slide, and crash into a wall. "I've fallen and I can't get up," Dot complains after a suitable interval, and the director calls a cut. 

"Well done," she says. "Marvelous work."

"It's all part of a day's work," Yakko quips, as he untangles himself from the three-way sibling pile. Wakko hops up unaided, but when Yakko gives Dot a hand to get her back on her feet, she cries out in pain, and Yakko's grin is wiped off his face in an instant. "Woah, hit the deck a bit harder, sis?" he asks, concerned. 

Dot nods, and now Yakko can see she's indeed injured her left paw someway. She tries bravely putting some weight on it nevertheless, and she cries out again as it almost gives way under her. Yakko scoops her up in his arms, cradling her close as she buries her face against his shoulder, sniffling. "Right, show's over," the eldest sibling says curtly. "Wakko, grab my tail and hold on. Don't need two of you hitting the deck." 

Wakko obediently grabs his brother's tail, and Yakko starts for the tower, face set in a scowl. To the director's startled inquiries, he gives a short, clipped response. He can't even recall what it is he's said, but it seems to do the job, and the crew start packing up, faces somber. A few of them offer their condolences, and Yakko thanks them absently. All he can think of think of right then is getting Dot safely on the couch so he can start assessing her paw. He hopes it's just a sprain, but the fact that she can't even put weight on it is a concerning sign, and his mood is as gloomy as the darkening skies above. 

Dot sighs as she reclines on the couch, a blanket over her knees and a hot cup of tea in her hand as Yakko gently examines her injured paw. Wakko sits on the floor beside the couch, his tail clutched in Dot's other hand, and she gives him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Wak," she whispers. 

He nods and gives her a thumbs up. "All part of the service," he says. 

Dot feels her smile grow, before it's engulfed in a wave of pain, and she cries out, gripping Wakko's tail in a ferocious grasp, almost dropping the tea in the process. " _Hurts,_ " is all she can manage once the pain dies down. 

Yakko is by her side in an instant, setting the tea to one side before gathering her in his arms, holding her tightly as she sobs in fresh pain. Wakko jumps up and curls up in her lap, pressing his face against hers, and finally, after what seems like an eternity, she pulls herself back together, sniffling. "I-I think it's d-definitely broken," she says in a small voice. 

"That yelp told me louder than words," Yakko says, giving her a soft boop on the nose, and she smiles through her tears as she reaches up and boops him in return. Wakko, not to be left out, then boops the two of them, and gets a double boop for his troubles, leaving them all giggling afterwards. "I'm sorry, sister sibling," Yakko adds contritely. "I didn't mean to make it worse."

"You didn't," Dot promises him. "I mean, it did hurt, but we know it's broken. Well, we think so."

"Only one way to find out," Yakko says. 

"Your paw is broken in two places," the doctor confirms. "Luckily, though, the breaks are clean, so they'll knit together fast. But you won't be walking on that paw for at least six to eight weeks. So we're going to have to put it in a cast."

Dot nods, trying to stay strong, but her resolve gives out once the doctor leaves the room to start getting the necessary materials for a cast, and it's not long before she's sobbing in Yakko's arms again. He holds her close, and Wakko once more jumps into her lap, whining as he nuzzles her. "I'm so s-sorry," she finally chokes out. "I'm s-such a b-baby."

"Hey, you're not a baby," Yakko says firmly, gently stroking her fur. "Trust me, you should see your big brother when he goes to get his shots." He shudders theatrically, and Dot giggles. "Actually, Wakko puts on a bigger show than I," the oldest brother says after a moment, and Wakko glares playfully.

"Oh, _sure,_ Mr I-blubber-like-a-baby-when-I-get-a-splinter-in-my-finger," he says sarcastically. 

"Is that so?" Yakko challenges, putting a hand on his hip. "Then it wasn't you who spouted out cuss words when you stubbed your toe the other day?"

Wakko growls, but he's blushing red enough to match his cap, and Dot raises an eyebrow. "I smell gossip," she says, her pain forgotten for the moment. 

Yakko gleefully launches into the story, and throughout the painful process of getting her paw splinted and put in a cast, Dot focuses on her brother's voice, laughing as Wakko then retaliates with the tale of how Yakko did indeed blubber like a baby the day he got a splinter in his finger. She rides the high of that sparring session all the way back to the water tower, but she can't help but feel a little morose once she's settled in her own bed. As Wakko sets about carefully placing some pillows under her injured paw, she reaches out to grab Yakko's hand. "Stay?" she asks in a small voice. "I-I know we can't cuddle properly, but I-I'd like you here. _Both_ of you," she adds to Wakko, who blinks and then smiles. 

Yakko kisses her on the forehead. "As you wish, sister sibling," he says, and, even though it's a bit of a struggle, with her unable to turn on her side, the three of them are soon comfortably installed in Dot's bed. Wakko is curled up on her legs - carefully avoiding her cast - while Yakko curls up next to her, one arm under her head, the other wrapped around her, and Dot lets out a sigh. "Thanks," she whispers. 

Wakko licks her hand, and she giggles as Yakko kisses her on the forehead. "We gotcha," he whispers. "And if any scary monsters try to attack during the night, well, they're gonna just have to take a ticket and wait. Wak and I have some Very Important business to take care of."

"And what's that?" Dot asks, giggling. 

"The Very Important Business of Cuddling Our Baby Sister," Wakko declares importantly, and Dot closes her eyes in relief, exhaustion finally taking its toll. "Love you," she murmurs, as she lets sleep claim her at last. 

"Love you more," Yakko whispers. "Sleep well, little sister."

"Times three," Wakko adds, and Yakko chuckles as his brother also lets sleep take over. Before long the middle sibling is snoring, occasionally breaking it up with some sleep-singing, and Yakko shakes his head in amusement. _Scamps, the pair of them._

He stays awake for a while, his heart aching despite his best efforts to keep the hurt at bay, and his affectionate smile is soon buried in tears as he tightens his hold on Dot, as if by doing so he could magically make her pain go away. Breaking limbs wasn't a frequent occurrence, and he could count on one hand the times they'd broken something in earnest. Each time he felt helpless, hurt, and just plain angry, just as he does now. He's not angry at Dot, of course, but at the situation which put her in this position, and he makes a note to have a word to Plotz in the morning. He knows the CEO will fight tooth and nail, but at the end of the day, family _always_ comes first.

"Nope," he whispers, as he holds Dot protectively, taking comfort in her soft breathing. "Sorry, Plotzy, but I'm drawin' the _line._ " No more shooting when the conditions were so hazardous. And _definitely_ no filming over the holiday season. He knows he ought to have put his foot down on that score, and as he finally allows himself to fall asleep, he resolves to not be so careless again. Because he doesn't want to go through this nightmare anymore. 


	9. Time for your annual check-up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's annual check up time for the siblings, and Yakko is NOT happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired by last night's chapter, so have a look at what it's like when the Warners get their shots ;)

Yakko is normally an early riser, because no sane toon in their right mind would want to miss out on watching Saturday morning cartoons with their sibs. In fact, Yakko counts it a highlight of his week, and there's really no place he'd rather be on a Saturday morning than curled up on the couch under a fluffy blanket, Dot and Wakko cuddled up on either side, with the TV playing merrily away.

But today, he's not feeling it, and when the alarm goes off, he groans and buries his head under his pillow. Dot and Wakko are up already, and they're starting the morning with their usual good-natured squabble over who gets the first shower. Yakko smiles, but then frowns as he remembers what today is, and he groans again as he burrows as deeply into his ball pit as he can. _Nope, not happening,_ he grumbles to himself. _I don't_ care _how gorgeous Hello Nurse is, it is. Not. Happening._

Predictably, he's soon roused out of his grumbles by someone quite literally cannonballing into the ball pit, and he yelps, balls flying everywhere. He soon recovers to find Wakko perched on his chest, grinning down at him with his tongue lolling out happily. "Morning, big brother," he says cheerfully. "Dot got the first shower, so she's assigned me to Big Brother Wrangling Duty."

"Oh she did, did she?" Yakko grins and lightly tickles his brother's sides. "Did she also happen to mention your big brother is in Tickle Monster Mode this morning?"

Wakko squirms, trying to get away. "N-no," he says between giggles.

"Well then," Yakko declares solemnly, "I suppose I shall just _have_ to redress that slight oversight, won't I?" He wastes no more time and goes in for the kill, as it were, and Wakko is soon howling with laughter as he tries in vain to get away. But he's not as helpless as he lets on; several moments later, Yakko yelps as his brother gets just enough room to retaliate, and a full blown Tickle War is soon underway. By the time Dot is dressed, the brothers are in the middle of some serious warfare, chasing each other helter-skelter across the tower, and Dot yelps as she's caught in the crossfire. 

"Hey!" she protests, as she tries to get away. "Who said getting your sister involved was a good idea?"

Wakko pauses in the middle of his accidental tickle attack and shrugs. "I did," he declares. 

Dot shrugs. "Works for me," she says, an absolutely unholy grin on her face as she then proceeds to return fire with a tickle assault that has Wakko in tears of laughter. Yakko, free for the moment, then capitalizes, and it's not long before Dot joins her younger brother in hysterics. "Okay, okay!" she shrieks, howling with laughter. "Uncle, _uncle!_ "

Yakko lets up, grinning as his breathless siblings recover. "That's one way to start the day," he says, waggling his eyebrows. "Nothing like a Tickle War to get one ready to face whatever the day may bring." 

"Oh, that reminds me," Dot says, extending her arm all the way over to the bed so she can retrieve her phone. "I got a text the other day reminding me I'm due for my shots."

Wakko burps up his phone. "Same here," he says, examining the text with a goofy smile on his face. 

Yakko grimaces. "Uhhhh, sounds great," he says, giving his siblings what he hopes is a confident smile and a double thumbs up. "Wak, I know you'll be happy getting your shots."

"Oh yes," Wakko says, still dreamy. "Hello Nurse can poke _all_ the needles in me she wants."

Dot raises an eyebrow at both brothers. "Yakko, didn't you get a text too?" she asks. 

"Uhhh, dunno," the oldest sibling demurs. "My phone's - uhhhhhhhh - drained. Haven't had a chance to -uhhhhhhhh- charge it."

Dot puts her hands on her hips, glaring fit enough to match Nora on her best day. "Yakko. William. Warner."

Yakko winces and ever so reluctantly pulls out his phone - his fully charged phone - and opens up his messages. There, in black and white, is his text, and he shivers as he puts the phone away. "I guess I didn't check it," he mumbles. At Dot's raised eyebrow, he explodes. "Fine!" he says crossly, folding his arms defensively. "I _hate_ getting my shots! I don't care if they're for my own good. I. Hate. Them!"

"Why on earth didn't you say so?" Dot says, sitting next to him and putting her head on his shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with being scared of needles."

Wakko sits on the other side, copying Dot's pose. "And we're not going to tell anyone," he promises. "No one but us and Hello Nurse are ever going to know."

Yakko takes a deep breath and calms down, already upset with himself for yelling at his siblings. "Thanks," he says, hugging them tightly. "Sorry I yelled."

"Hey, we don't mind," Dot says, nuzzling him affectionately. "We weren't to know, and we shouldn't have pressured you."

"I've never really liked needles," Yakko admits, sighing. "Dunno why. I know the shots are for my own good, but I just get the shakes every time someone brings a needle near me."

Dot stretches up and rubs noses with him. Wakko does the same. "We'll be right there with you," the youngest Warner promises. "You can even hold our hands if you want."

Yakko lets a long sigh of relief escape as he hugs them again. "You two are the best siblings a brother could have," he says gratefully. 

"Okay, I'm going to give you your shots," Hello Nurse says, needle at the ready. "Just take a nice deep breath and it'll be over before you know it."

Yakko nods, clutching tightly at Wakko's hand. Dot is pressed against his side, nestled under his arm, and he tightens his hold on her. "Okay, I'm ready," he says firmly.

"This will only sting just a little bit," Hello Nurse reminds him, and he nods, bracing himself. True to her word, all he feels is a small prick, but he can't help a whine escape, and he tightens his grip on his siblings even further. "You're all done," Hello Nurse says, smiling as she puts her used needle in the trash. "You were very brave, Yakko, and I _think_ someone deserves a lollipop."

"Oh boy, do I ever," Yakko says, finally releasing his deathgrip on the younger two as Hello Nurse puts a bright blue bandaid on his freshly shot arm. "Thanks. No claw marks in the furniture this time."

Five minutes later, he's sucking happily on his lollipop as he and his siblings walk back to the tower. "Okay," he says. "That wasn't so bad."

"Maybe because we were there," Dot suggests, swinging off his free hand. Wakko is perched on his older brother's shoulders, tail wagging as he pretends to be driving a racing car, using Yakko's ears as the gas and brake pedals respectively.

Yakko squeezes her hand gratefully. "Maybe," he agrees. "Thanks sis. And you too, baby bro," he adds, putting his nearly-finished lollipop back in his mouth so he can give an affectionate tug to Wakko's paw. "Maybe, uhhhhh, I can have your company next time?"

"Deal!" Dot and Wakko say in unison, and Yakko laughs, already feeling much better. Then Wakko decides it's time to pick up the pace a bit. "Let's put this baby in full throttle!" he cries, before giving Yakko's left ear a firm tug. Yakko obediently breaks into a full run, and Dot shrieks as she's pulled along for the ride. "Hey!" she protests, struggling to get her toon speed kicked in. "Let me get my seatbelt on first!" Yakko laughs as he scoops her up, holding her securely against his chest, and Wakko lets out a whoop as he tugs on his brother's left ear again. 

Heads poke out of windows as the siblings turn the lot into a racing track, and whoops, happy shrieks and delighter hollers fill the air, the morning's upset already a distant memory. In fact, Yakko's already confident, as he skids around a corner fast enough to leave smoke in his wake, along with the incongruous smell of burning rubber, that next year won't be nearly as bad. Not when he's got his siblings by his side. 


	10. Like Pulling Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko isn't the most ... diligent when it comes to brushing his teeth, and he ends up paying for it big time...

If Yakko is said to have any rules set firmly in stone, it was two.

1\. _Always_ clean up your messes.

2\. Brush your teeth morning and night. 

On a whole, the eldest sibling is fairly relaxed when it comes to discipline, and he's often the first to break some of the rules he set when they first came to the tower. But the cleaning of messes and the brushing of teeth are the two rules he always puts his paw down on, and he makes sure his sibs know it. 

Dot is very good about cleaning her messes and brushing her teeth, so Yakko rarely feels the need to say anything. Wakko is also very good at cleaning messes, but when it comes to brushing teeth, it's like WWIII has just erupted in the tower. Wakko's argument is that his after-midnight snacks will taste weird, as will his second and third breakfasts, so why brush his teeth if he's going to be eating again within the hour anyway?

Yakko rubs his forehead, pops a couple of painkillers, and mutters something about "stubborn baby brothers who don't know what's good for them." Wakko pretends he didn't hear those comments, and Dot rolls her eyes. _Boys,_ she scoffs to herself. 

And no matter how often Yakko tries to drill the importance of dental hygiene and regular check ups, Wakko simply digs his heels in harder, until Yakko has no choice but to wrap him in a towel like a burrito and give his teeth a good scrubbing. Granted, he ends up with claw marks on his arms and bite marks on his fingers, but now his brother's teeth won't look so much like a nuclear waste dump. 

Eventually, after much fighting, biting, clawing and growling, Yakko finally manages to convince his brother to at least brush his teeth at night. Wakko agrees, if only, as he says, to get Yakko off his back about the subject. It's never a perfect job, but Yakko counts it as small beans in light of the fact that Wakko is at least half-following the teeth-brushing rule. His take on it? Take the small wins where you can. 

Naturally, not long after Wakko takes over the job of brushing his own teeth, things quickly head south. 

Which is why, one morning, Yakko heads into the kitchen to find his little brother eating half-heartedly, and wincing with every second or third bite. "Teething problems, baby bro?" he asks, an eyebrow raised and an amused smirk on his face. 

Wakko gives him a look that's definitely far from G-rated. "Nah, just this cereal," he says, once his mouth is empty. He flashes the best tongue-lolling, innocent smile that he can, but Yakko notices he's quick to drop the smile and get back to the obviously painful task of eating. The eldest sibling knows full well that the middle sibling is as stubborn as the day as long, and from past experience, he knows it's best to wait this one. Part of him is annoyed, but the rest of him is worried, because he knows this is going to come back and bite poor Wakko on the butt.

"Well, don't forget we've got a big day of shooting today," Yakko says finally, adopting a nonchalant air. "We're all gonna need to be on our best behavior this time, _apparently._ "

Wakko rolls his eyes. "Oh, _sure,_ " he deadpans. "Like we haven't got them breathing down our neck every thirty seconds. Why the _-bleep-_ did they ask for a reboot anyways?"

Yakko hides the censor buzzer behind his back with a disarming grin when Wakko directs a frown at him. "Money, fame, fortune, all the usual perks," he says. "Besides, I miss being on TV, don't you?"

"Yeah and no," Wakko admits. He shrugs, forces down another mouthful of cereal, before giving it up as a lost cause. "It's great to be back on, but sometimes I wish we could just be, I dunno, _normal._ "

"We're toons," Yakko reminds him, giving him a gentle shoulder squeeze. "We don't do 'normal'."

"Pity," Wakko mutters. "I bet she'd be great fun on a Saturday night."

"Good _night_ everybody!" Yakko declares, blowing a theatrical, over-the-top kiss, and Wakko collapses on the floor in hysterical laughter. 

Twenty minutes later, Wakko is wishing for the earth to swallow him whole. His tooth, which had been giving him trouble the entire morning, is now throbbing in dull agony, and to make matters worse, the director wants him to do his scene first, to "get it out of the way", she says. Wakko grits his teeth and soldiers on once the cue is given, but thirty seconds in, his aching tooth decides to let him know it's not interested, and he collapses again, this time in floods of tears. Somewhere in the red haze of pain, he hears shouting, but it isn't until he feels a familiar pair of arms pick him up that he realizes what's going on. "S-sorry," he sobs, clutching desperately at his brother. "T-tooth h-hurts."

"I know, buddy, I know," Yakko said, holding him close. "Ordinarily I'd take the parental role and give you a good talking to, but now's not the time. Let's get you out of here."

Wakko nods gratefully, resting his head on Yakko's shoulder as the older brother carries him outside. "I'm s-such an i-idiot."

"A goose, yes," Yakko says, shaking his head. "Idiot, well, that's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

Wakko sniffles. "B-but I didn't l-listen to you," he protests, fresh tears coming forth despite his best efforts to hold them back. "You t-told me so m-many times that I n-needed to brush m-m-my teeth day and n-night, and I didn't." 

Yakko sighs and gently tilts Wakko's head up to get his younger brother to look him in the eye. "You made a mistake," he says firmly. "But I'm not gonna lie; I _am_ disappointed. I thought I could trust you to do the right thing and you didn't. So if you want to know, yes, I am a little mad at you."

"'m sorry," Wakko mumbles, hiding his face in Yakko's shoulder again. "'m really, really sorry." Now he feels like a right fool, but Yakko's right to be mad at him. Heck, he's mad at _himself_!

"Lets get your tooth fixed first," Yakko says, readjusting his hold so Wakko can be a bit more comfortable. "I'll give you a proper talking to when you're not so woozy from pain."

It's a grueling wait in the dentist's office, and Yakko stares at nothing, hands draped loosely in his lap. He's not sure how long it's been; one look at Wakko's mouth and the dentist had been quick to get him prepped for an extraction, and that was at least a half hour ago. 

"Yakko?" 

He looks up, startled. Dot's standing there, hands clasped nervously before her. "How's Wakko?"

"Dunno," the oldest sibling admits. "He went in half an hour ago; I haven't heard anything since."

Dot says nothing, but climbs into his lap and puts her arms around him, holding him tight. Yakko takes a deep breath and slowly, carefully returns her hug. They sit in silence for a little while, before Yakko breaks it, his tone bitter. "I'm such a mess up."

"Why?" Dot asks. 

Yakko sighs. "Wakko was in ten different types of pain, and I had to go and tell him off," he says crossly, tail fluffing up. "Poor kid's feelin' bad as it is, and I had to go and make it worse."

"Yakko, you had every right to tell him off," Dot insists. "But I agree; the timing was off."

"I guess I was frustrated," Yakko admits. He sighs again. "God only knows the damage. I shoulda put my paw down more firmly right from the start. Then we wouldn't be in this mess. God, Wakko probably thinks I hate him."

Dot taps him lightly on the head. "Stop it," she orders, glaring at him. "Or so help me God, I _will_ mallet you into the middle of next week. Hell, next month if you really push it."

Yakko blinks, then chuckles, hugging her close. "Thanks, sister sibling," he says. "You're right." 

"I'm always right,:" she says smugly, purring as he strokes her head. 

"Not always."

"Don't push it, mister."

"Push what?"

"Yakko. William. _Warner._ "

Half an hour later, the dentist comes out, leading a sniffling Wakko by the hand. Dot jumps up and runs over to her younger brother, who hugs her back with less than his usual enthusiasm. But he no longer looks to be in such pain, and Yakko thanks the fates as he goes over to join his siblings. Dot obligingly steps aside, and though Yakko still feels as if a firm telling off is in order, he shelves it in favour of taking Wakko in his arms and holding him tight. "Gotcha, baby bro," he whispers. 

Wakko hugs him back as tight as he can. "Gotcha, big brother," he whispers back, and with that, their disagreement is settled. Yakko gives his little brother an affectionate squeeze and lets go. 

"So what's the damage?" he asks. 

"One tooth out, and two fillings," Wakko says, wincing. "Me mouth feels like it's stuffed full'a cotton wool. Just soft foods for me for a few days. _And,_ " he adds, pulling a pamphlet out of his hammerspace, "detailed literature about the importance of brushing one's teeth and regular dental checkups." He says this last bit defensively, as if bracing for that promised telling off, but Yakko decides then and there to let it go for good, and he gives his brother another hug, this one fiercer than before. He already knows Wakko's learnt his lesson; one pulled tooth and two fillings seem to have done the trick.

And indeed, that night, Wakko almost fights Dot for dibs of the bathroom so he can give his teeth a thorough scrubbing - well, as thorough as he can manage in his current state. Yakko chuckles as Dot bristles in annoyance, but he can tell his little sister is relieved Wakko's finally taking the dental hygiene message to heart. And once the two scamps are tucked in bed, with plenty of forehead kisses, hugs, nose boops and cuddles, Yakko retreats to his ball pit with a long sigh of relief. "Love you, sibs," he says.

"Love you more."

"Times three."

Yakko chuckles. "G'night, you two."

_Five minutes later._

"Hey, d'you think the tooth fairy'll still give me a dollar?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two-fer! I'm away tomorrow, so this is part 1 of a 2 chapter set I'll be uploading tonight ;) Enjoy!


	11. Put your claws away!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dot does not like getting her claws trimmed, and she makes sure everyone knows about it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is an F-bomb in here.

Sometimes Yakko wishes he and his sibs were drawn with less animalistic features. Sure, it's fun to have ears and tails, big paws to walk on and soft fluffy fur, but it's the claws which get him every time. And just like the dogs after which they're modeled, their claws need trimming every so often. Yakko doesn't mind, and neither does Wakko, but every time Dot's due to have her claws trimmed, she fights like a cornered wildcat. Naturally, she's a sobbing mess afterwards, and outright refuses to leave her bunk for the rest of the day. 

But she never lets on to her brothers. She feels as if she'd be the world's biggest sissy if they ever got wind of her fear, and a small part of her even wonders if they'd think less of her. Being a girl _sucked_ sometimes.

One fateful morning, however, she wakes up with the usual dread in her stomach, already knowing what is to come. What makes it worse, she soon finds out, is that her brothers have had their claw trimmings scheduled that day. "Did you two do this on purpose?" she asks suspiciously. 

"Us? No, why would we do such a thing?" Yakko says, throwing an arm over his face dramatically. "Oh! To be accused of such a heinous crime! I do declare, what is this world coming to? How could my own sweet sister accuse us of such a thing? I... Oh dear! I think I'm going to faint!" 

And over he goes, sliding limply from his chair and onto the floor. Wakko swallows the violin he'd been playing, burps up a white lily which he lays on Yakko's chest, and then assumes a position of mourning, while sad music plays in the background, and church bells solemnly toll. 

Despite herself, Dot grins. "Okay, okay, so you didn't plan it then." 

"Not us," Yakko says, getting up and tossing the lily to Wakko, who lets out a satisfied belch after eating it. "I guess our calendars synced up nicely for once."

"Oh, yeah," Dot says, her grin fading. She swallows. "Uh, why don't you two go on ahead? I might pamper myself up a bit. Gotta look my best, y'know."

It's a thin excuse and she knows it, but Yakko shrugs. "Sure, sister sibling," he says. "Wak?"

"Works for me," the younger brother says. 

Of course, Dot suspects it's not going to be that easy, and when she reaches the groomers, she feels her heart sink when she sees her brothers waiting, tails swishing as they flirt with the groomers. She stops and takes a deep breath. Having delayed it for as long as she can, she knows she can't put it off any longer, but she wishes Yakko and Wakko had been done already. "Fancy seeing you two here," she says as she steps inside. 

"Sister sibling!" Yakko jumps up and gives her a rib-cracking hug, almost as if he'd been apart from her for three days instead of just three hours. "You are a sight for sore eyes, let me tell you!" 

"Oh?" Dot disentangles herself from his arms, eyebrow raised. "Why?"

Wakko cuts in mournfully. "They're engaged," he says, pointing to the amused groomers.

"Who to?" Dot asks, intrigued in spite of herself. 

"Each other," Yakko says sadly. 

Dot rolls her eyes. "I knew that already," she says. Yakko gasps, putting a hand over his heart.

"You knew?" he cries, before letting his eyes roll to the back of his head and going down in a theatrical faint for the second time that morning. This time, Dot splashes water on him before he can milk this latest round of tomfoolery.

"It's not a secret, dummy," she scolds, laughing as he shakes himself off and gives her a dark look. "You've been flirting with them for how many months now?"

"Oh, we don't mind," one of the girls says, smiling as she finishes her client's fur trim. She winks at her fiancee. "It makes for a nice change." The other girl laughs. 

As their clients pay, the girls then address the three toons waiting for them. "We've got the private room ready for you, Dot," the first girl, Lisa, says. 

Her fiancee, Annie, speaks up. "And I've got the other room ready for you two," she says to Yakko and Wakko, who share excited grins. Annie laughs. "Yes, Stella is ready for you, and I'll be there too, just to make sure the two of you behave." 

Dot laughs as her brothers jump down and follow Annie, before letting her smile slip as she turns to Lisa, who comes and takes her by the hand. "You'll be fine," the groomer assures her. "I promise." Dot nods, but as she lets Lisa take her to the private room, she can already feel the dread pushing its way from her stomach. If it was just her getting her claw trimming today, she'd feel more at ease letting her wails be heard. But with her brothers there, she knows she has to put a lid on it. _I can't let them see how scared I am!_

"And then I said, 'Hey, if I knew you were paying me peanuts, I'd have turned myself into a monkey!' That got me thrown out, sadly, minus the peanuts I'd worked so hard for, and I vowed that I'd never work for a circus again." Yakko sighs dramatically, before assuming an expression of abject horror. "Have you _seen_ the mess the elephants leave behind?" He shudders theatrically. 

Stella laughs as she finishes trimming the claws on his left hand. His right hand is already done and decently gloved, and he wiggles his paws in the footbath, feeling like a million dollars. "I'm sure it's not that bad," she says, smiling. 

"Oh it is," Yakko assures her. "It _is._ I still have nightmares to this day."

"Not as bad as the nightmare I had about you the other night," Wakko pipes up with a disarming grin. 

Yakko gives him a flat stare and a raised eyebrow. "I thought we weren't discussing that again," he says.

"You said that, not me," Wakko says cheekily. 

Yakko is about to give his smug brother a piece of his mind when his ears perk up. Wakko freezes, his eyes going wide. "Dot," he says, shocked. 

It's as if the room blurs around Yakko, rather than him leaping up and sprinting out of the room at full speed, his mind occupied with one thing and one thing only. _Dot!_

Dot shudders, clutching the arm of her chair as she sobs helplessly. Lisa strokes her fur, her eyes sad as she tries her best to comfort the distraught toon; the clippers lie on the floor, and that, Lisa thinks to herself, is probably the best outcome. _At least I'm not wearing her teeth again,_ she thinks wryly, but she can't be mad at Dot. No animal worth its salt likes getting their claws trimmed, and Dot is a prime example, being given animal characteristics at her "birth" as it were. "We'll let it go for today," Lisa suggests. 

"N-no," Dot sobs. "M-might as well g-get it o-ver with." She takes a deep breath, but when Lisa picks the clippers up, she feels her fur start to fluff up again, and she hides her face against the arm of her chair, bracing herself. _She hasn't even started yet,_ the toon girl reminds herself. _Stop being such a scaredy cat!_

But it's no use; old trauma resurfaces, and she lets out another heart-wrenching wail as she feels Lisa take her hand. That's enough, it seems, to summon unexpected help; the the sound has barely left her lips before she suddenly finds herself wrapped tightly in Yakko's arms, and that triggers a veritable storm of tears as she clings to him like a lifeline, sobbing into his fur, every nerve-ended worn down to a nub as she cries like a baby. Somewhere in all of that she can feel him stroking her fur, and after what seems like an eternity, she recovers some of her poise. Well, a fraction of it. "Y-Yakko," she sobs. "I'm s-so s-sorry. I'm such a baby!"

"Whaaat?" But there's no theatrics this time, and Yakko gently lifts her face. "Hey, hey, hey! We're not going into a beat-yourself-up session, young lady. We're here to give Dot All the Cuddles." He suits actions to words. and Dot cries again, but this time from relief. Again it takes her some time to calm down, but she stays huddled as close to him as she can manage, and since he's not that keen on letting her go any time soon, she stays right where she is. "Now then," Yakko says, pressing a kiss to her head. "Let's get to the bottom of why our beloved little sister is so scared of getting her claws trimmed."

Dot takes a deep breath. "It happened not long after we were put away in the tower," she says in a low voice. "They took us, one by one, and they ... they wouldn't even let you or Wakko come with me when it was my turn! They said that I had to 'be brave' and 'it wasn't that bad'." She shudders, and Yakko tightens his hold. 

"I can put the rest together, baby sister," he says, and there's open anger in his voice. "My God. I'm going to have a long, detailed conversation with our Very Dear Mr Plotz and ask him why the _fuck_ he thought it was a good idea to traumatize my sister like that." 

He doesn't often drop the f-bomb - and he usually comes down on her and Wakko whenever they drop it - but for him to use it now shows how angry he is. This actually makes Dot feel better, and she hugs him tightly. "Then you don't think less of me?" she asks in a small voice. 

Yakko kisses her on the forehead. "More, actually," he says, and she can see the love and pride in his eyes clear as day. "It takes a lot of courage to get to the bottom of something that's scaring you so deeply, and I'm really proud you finally found that courage, sis."

Dot lets out a long sigh of relief. "Thanks, Yakko. I'm so glad you're here."

He grins and boops her gently on the nose. "Wak's gonna feel left out," he teases. 

Dot giggles. "I'm sure he won't mind."

"No, he babysits," Yakko quips, and Dot can't help but laugh. She soon firms her shoulders, though, and Lisa takes that moment to stick her head in the room. 

"Are you feeling better?" she asks. 

Dot looks at Yakko, who nods. She then gives a shaky thumbs up. "I think so," she says. "But can Yakko stay, please?"

"Of course," Lisa promises, smiling as Yakko waggles his eyebrows at her. "I'm sure Stella won't mind."

"No, she babysits," Yakko and Dot say in perfect unison, before sharing a grin and a heartfelt hug. 

The trimming goes much more smoothly after that, and as Lisa towel-dries Dot's paws, she lets out a contented sigh. "I can see why you get the footbath," she says to Yakko. Wakko is sucking happily on a lollipop, and he gives his little sister a thumbs up. Having been appraised of Dot's trauma, he's just as angry as his big brother, but is also relieved that she's now much better, having talked through the incident which gave her such issues in the first place. 

"You really feel like a million bucks," Yakko agrees, grinning. "Especially when you've got a pretty girl like Stella helping you." He waggles his eyebrows and Dot laughs. 

"Is now a really bad time to mention I have a boyfriend?" Stella asks with an arch smile. 

Yakko's eyes go wide. "Whaaat??" he cries. "Oh no! I think I'm going to faint! Curse you, cruel world. Cuuuuuurse yoooooou!" 

And with an audible thud, he lands on the floor, prompting Wakko to sigh as he swallows his lollipop whole, before burping up another white lily. "I'm gonna run out of lilies at this rate," he grumbles, as he lays the fresh flower on Yakko's chest. 

Dot just rolls her eyes. "Boys," she mutters. 

And just like that, all is right in the world again. There's still the issue of the long-ago incident which caused her trauma in the first place, but Dot feels that, with a bit of time, and some sessions with Scratchy, she'll be able to get over her fear of clippers. With her mind made up, she tosses a fresh bucket of water on her brother to "wake" him up, causing him to shriek like a girl and shake himself furiously. "Carry me home?" she pleads, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Yakko heaves a put upon sigh. "Fine," he says mournfully. 

But Dot's thankful for the reprieve as they leave the groomers. Truth be told, she's exhausted, and it's not long before she falls asleep in Yakko's arms. He stops, kisses her on the forehead, and shares a knowing Look with Wakko. "Plotzy's gonna get a Talking To," the older brother says, and there's no humour in his voice. Wakko is his world, but Dot is his heart. And hurting either of them is Bad News. 

"Too bad Plotzy never got the memo," Wakko says grimly. 

"What memo's that?" Yakko asks, but he already knows. 

"Never. Ever. Hurt. Our. Baby. Sister." Wakko spits each word out, and Yakko takes his cap off to ruffle his ears. 

"Glad we're on the same page, baby brother," he says. "But before we enact our Dire Revenge, let's get our princess home. She's gonna need a lot of pampering and cuddles."

Wakko nods and they start for home. "How long was she hiding it for?" he asks. 

"God knows," Yakko admits. "But at least now we know, and we can help her." He sighs. "My poor Dot. _God._ "

Wakko reaches out and takes a gentle hold of his brother's tail as they walk. "Sounds like my big brother needs some pampering and cuddles too." 

"Agreed," Yakko says fervently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of a 2 chapter upload. Enjoy!


	12. I can't believe it's been 22 years!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Animaniacs ended, the siblings went their separate ways. But they're never far from each other's thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; language. And fluff.

_Man, this meeting is duller than butter._

Wakko yawns as he listens to his staff debating the merits of expanding his "Wakko's All-You-Can-Eat (And Things You Probably Shouldn't!)" chain. Some are all for the idea; others are vehemently opposed, despite the chain's roaring success. When a lull comes up in the conversation, Wakko pipes up. "Jus' go ahead and start laying the foundations in Dubai-"

"Actually, it's Delhi," Kate corrects him with a faint smile. 

Wakko waves a dismissive hand. "Well, let's include Dubai on the list," he says. 

"Sir, with all due respect, we're not sure such a concept would be welcome in either city," Roger says stiffly. 

_Old fart,_ Wakko thinks scornfully to himself. "Why not?"

"Well, their cultures vary quite considerably and..."

"Hey, last I looked, I was still in charge here," Wakko says, having reached the end of his rope. "So I say we open up in Dubai, Delhi, Dortmund, and Dublin. So there." He sits back and folds his arms with a huff. Naturally that starts the debate all over again, but eventually, the consensus is that the chain will open up in the aforementioned cities - with plenty of smoothing over to ensure the culture clash isn't too glaring. 

Wakko nods to himself, pleased, but as the meeting ends and the staff begin filing out, his smile starts to slip, and by the time the door closes behind the last person, it's gone completely, and his eyes go to a photo on his desk. He picks it up, tears blurring his vision as he gently runs his fingers over the faces of the two siblings he hadn't seen for more than twenty years. It's such a happy picture, Yakko has his arms around his siblings, and they're all grinning broadly at the camera, and Wakko blinks away fresh tears as he sets the picture down on his desk. _God, I miss them so much._

"So, what's it like to break into the international market, Miss Warner?"

Dot smiles beatifically for the cameras. Inside, she's roiling at the reporter's condescending tone. "Oh, it's just wonderful," she gushes, spreading her hands wide. "I think it's amazing that I can finally share some of my wisdom with girls and women outside of the United States."

"You're such an inspiration," another reporter says chirpily, but her eyes are glaring daggers. Dot recognizes her from college; Daisy is not the gentle-natured soul her floral name implies. "I can't believe how high you've climbed up the ladder already! How _do_ you do it?"

 _Not by sleeping with anything that has two legs and a heartbeat,_ Dot thinks crossly to herself. She puts on an even more beaming smile and gives an exaggerated wink at her rival. "Oh, it's no secret," she says kindly. "You just have to work hard at what you do and improve yourself all the time." She can't help but put a _teensy_ amount of snark in the last sentence, and Daisy bristles. _Your parents shoulda named you Rose,_ Dot thinks spitefully as her rival attempts to cover up an unladylike bout of brewing temper. 

More questions follow, but eventually Dot's phone rings, and she excuses herself gracefully. "That must be my agent," she says cheerily. "Gotta go!" She blows an airy kiss at her audience, before hurrying offstage to take the call. "Hello, this is Dot Warner," she says. "To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?"

' _Ah, Dottie,_ ' her agent greets her. ' _Listen, sweetheart, I've got_ the _most amazing gig for you. It's in Sacramento, and I've already booked the plane tickets._ '

Dot sighs. Jerry is a louse and a slime, but he's the best she can get. Given his propensity for arranging motivational gigs that she might not have otherwise gotten, she feels she can overlook his sliminess. "You're a darling," she says expansively. "When are we flying out?"

' _Tomorrow night,_ ' Jerry says. ' _You're going to love this, I promise. Gotta go. Kisses._ ' And like that, he hangs up. 

Dot sighs as she exits the call, and her eyes fill with tears as she looks at the wallpaper. _No gig is worth it without my brothers there,_ she thinks sadly, her heart breaking as she looks at the three happy faces gazing back at her. God, how long had it been since she'd seen her favourite pair of loveable idiots? In her mind, no amount of lucrative gigs is enough to make up for the terrible hole in her heart. _I've got to do something about this,_ she thinks, her face set as she tucks her phone away. _Sacramento? Huh. Either Jerry doesn't know Wakko's headquarters is in Burbank, or he thinks I've got too much to do to bother with a side trip. Well, joke's on him!_

Dot firms her shoulders as she pulls her phone out again and looks up Wakko's All-You-Can-Eat. As it turns out, the chain is celebrating its tenth anniversary, coinciding with her new speaking gig. _Perfect,_ she thinks to herself. _I'm gonna stop believing all the bullshit his PA spouts at me. Wakko would_ never _forget his baby sister, no matter how supposedly busy he is._

Her mind made up, she then looks up The One Who Yaks - Yakko's unbelievably popular bookstore chain, and a smile starts on her face before she can stop it. It's by the most fortuitous of good strokes that the headquarters also just happen to be in Sacramento - and it's also a stroke of good luck in Dot's mind when she notices that the yakky CEO is planning on revealing an expansion. _Good,_ Dot thinks to herself as she dial's Jerry's number. "Listen, I need you to do a favour for me," she says. 

' _Anything for you, princess,_ ' Jerry says generously. 

Dot smiles, not bothered by his sliminess for once. In fact, she finds it almost endearing. Almost. 

Yakko yawns widely as he steps off the plane. He's dead tired, cross, sore, jetlagged, and several other words not fit for polite company. _Mandy is a slave driver,_ he thinks crossly to himself. _There was I, enjoying a nice relaxing vacation in Malta, and she has to call my butt back to Sacramento. She can do this announcement just as well as I can, so why make me do the long-haul flights?_

Out of instinct, he checks his phone and smiles wistfully at the picture of himself and his siblings, all of them grinning at the camera. _God, those were the good old days,_ he thinks, tucking his phone away with a sigh as he heads for the baggage claim. _I'd give anything to see them again._

Yet he's never managed to see them, despite his best efforts. Dot's agent Jerry is a disreputable excuse for a human being, and Wakko's PA is a straight up b-word. Both of them have, over the years, repeatedly manage to foil his attempts to contact his siblings, telling him they simply have too much on their plates, and though Yakko doesn't want to admit it, he sometimes feels a burn of resentment. Not that he's much better, he admits to himself. His bookstore has taken off like wildfire, and he's got so many gigs of his own to go to that he barely feels able to stop and take a breath. 

And it's not much better knowing that both of them are going to be in Sacramento this weekend. Yakko sighs again. 

_This blows,_ he thinks crossly. _I oughta kick both of them to the curb, but I can't. They're my sibs, for cryin' out loud. And I haven't been the best brother either, lettin' myself get so stupid busy that I've got no time to turn around before I'm on another plane, or another train, or in another goddamn car!_

He chuckles as he gets his suitcase. _Planes, Trains and Automobiles_ is still the funniest movie he's ever seen, but as he makes his way through the crowded airport, cheesy Christmas music playing over the tinny speakers, he feels sad. _No happy ending for Yakko Warner,_ he thinks sadly. _I'm one of the most successful toons, and I can't even get one lousy word to my sibs!_

" _Yakko!"_

He stops dead in his tracks, snapped out of his reverie. _No. Way._

Half fearful, half hopeful, he turns, and there she is, with her louse of an agent standing behind her. Yakko blinks, rubs his eyes, and stares, shocked, stunned, and disbelieving. " _Dot?"_ he gasps. 

She nods, her eyes glistening with tears, and Yakko drops his suitcase and _runs,_ the tears streaming down his face, because God _damnit,_ that's his little sister, and she's running too, arms outstretched, and they collide in a rib-cracking hug that knocks the wind right out of Yakko. But he doesn't care, and he clings onto Dot like a lifeline, sobbing her name over and over again, feeling her arms locked tightly around his neck as she cries into his fur, tail wagging so fast it's a blur. " _Dot,_ " he sobs. "My little Dot! My little girl!"

Eventually they part, and Dot's smiling through her tears as she looks up at him, yet Yakko notices she's grown taller, and he can't help but pull her into another hug, laughing as she hugs him back with equal ferocity, all but lifting her off her paws. "I take that last part back," he says, once he can make himself let go. "You're not so little anymore."

Dot shrugs. "I'm still your little Dot," she says, giving him a playful boop on the nose. He laughs and boops her back.

" _There_ you two are!"

They turn as one, and there's Wakko, eyebrows raised, smiling so broadly his entire face is lit up, his tongue poking out happily. "I thought someone was trolling me when they posted that two of the most influential toons were in the airport, acting out a cheesy reunion scene." His madly wagging tail belies his fake annoyance, and Yakko lets out a joyful whoop as he and Dot run again, this time to scoop their brother up and hug the stuffing out of him. Dot reaches Wakko first, squealing as he picks her up and spins her around, hugging her tightly as if fearful of losing her should he let go for a moment. Then Yakko tackles them, lifting them both up in another rib-cracking embrace, all of them purring, tails wagging madly, the tears pouring unashamedly down their cheeks as they exchange nose-rubs and nuzzles. "I can't believe it's been twenty-two _years,_ " Yakko says, once they all finally part. He shakes his head in disbelief, wonder, and heartfelt joy as he boops them both on the nose. They grin and boop him back. 

Then Jerry intercedes. "Dottie, darling..." He freezes when Wakko pulls out a giant mallet. Yakko arms himself with an anvil, and Dot summons a mallet that's easily twice the size of Wakko's. The agent swallows and tries again. "Look, sweetheart," he says, the oily smile never leaving his face. "This is real touching and all, but you've got a gig in the morning, and..."

Dot smiles sweetly as she hefts her mallet. And in the most sugary sweet tone she can muster, she utters two words. "Fuck. Off."

Jerry takes one look at her face and swallows again. "B-but what about your gig?"

"Oh, I'm still going," Dot says sweetly. "But my brothers are coming with me. You, on the other hand, are fired."

"Fired?" Jerry squeaks. "But Dottie! I've worked so hard arranging all those sweet, sweet gigs for you!"

"You have," Dot agrees. Her smile gains a nasty tone. "But you also spent the last twenty-two years systematically making me too busy to see my brothers." She hefts her mallet warningly. "And. Don't. Call. Me. Dottie."

Jerry takes the wisest course known to man; he runs, screaming like a little girl, never to be seen or heard from again.

Dot lets out a squeal of delight. "That was so much _fun!_ "

"Dot Warner, never let me hear you utter those words again," Yakko chastises, but he's grinning broadly. "Not unless you follow it up with a good mallet swing afterwards."

"Hey, it was more fun giving him a long overdue talking to," Dot says, smiling innocently, and Yakko laughs as he pulls her and Wakko into another hug, something he suspects he'll be doing a hell of a lot more of in the next few days, maybe even weeks. 

"Love you sibs," he says softly, just for their ears alone, and they hug him tightly, tails wagging again. 

"Love you more," Dot says, and Wakko chimes in. "Times three." 

Yakko just settles for hugging them tighter. "So, uhhhh, let's not let it go so long between drinks, huh?"

"Deal," Dot and Wakko agree fervently.

And just like that, everything is alright with the world again. 


	13. The Importance of a Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko and Dot discuss the Very Important Subject of Hugs, and ruminate on just how much Yakko means to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff alert!

It's a lazy Saturday afternoon in Burbank, and Dot yawns as she watches Wakko playing _Call of Duty._ It's not an age-appropriate game, but Wakko doesn't care, and he goes about his business, tongue lolling out happily as he decimates enemy after enemy. It's almost unsettling to see him like this, but Dot actually finds it endearing. 

But there's been a question burning a hole in her brain for some time now, and she decides to ask it before she loses any more brain cells. "Hey, Wak?"

He doesn't answer, but one ear perks up, sure sign that he's giving her his full attention, despite seemingly having it all focused on the battle at hand. Dot smiles and shakes her head in amusement. "You like it when I hug you, right?"

"'Course," Wakko says. "You should know that by now, after all these years." His tone implies that Dot really ought to know better, and she giggles. "And I know you like it when I hug you," he adds, a bit more thoughtful now. "Why?"

Dot shrugs uncomfortably. "Well, I was just wondering - what's it like when I hug you?"

Wakko tilts his head to the side, his eyes never leaving the screen, but Dot knows she has more than his full attention now. "Warm. Safe. Like being hugged by a fluffy blanket." He says this slowly, as if it's only just occurred to him for the first time, and Dot smiles, touched. She takes his cap off to give him a good ruffle, and and he smiles wider, his tail happily thumping the cushions. At that moment, his character comes under attack, and he lets out a barrage of unprintable words that makes Dot's eyes bulge out of her head. 

"Where the hell did you hear that?" she demands, both horrified and awed at the same time. The contrast between his happy tail-thumping and the positively _filthy_ words coming out of his mouth is _really_ something else. 

Wakko blushes. "Scratchy in the car the other day," he admits. "Some dumb driver tried cutting him off, and Scratchy _really_ let him have it."

Dot decides her best course of action is to let this one go. _Wakko's gonna Wakko,_ she reminds herself. "Soooo...?" she says, getting back on track.

"Oh yeah!" Wakko grins. He pauses, then saves his progress and shuts the game off. "What's it like when I hug you?" he asks.

"It's like being hugged by a plushie," Dot says. "All warm and fuzzy." She smiles, booping him lightly on the nose. "Y'know why I sometimes come and cuddle with you?"

"'Cause Yakko's too busy sleep-singing _Countries of the World,_ and starting over whenever he mucks it up?" Wakko says with a sly grin. 

Dot rolls her eyes. "You can talk, Mr _Wakko's America,_ " she snarks. "You do much the same thing whenever you mess it up."

"Fair point," Wakko agrees. "So why do you really come cuddle with me?"

"Because I like listening to you purring," Dot says, blushing. It's a really silly thing to admit, but Wakko's her brother, and she can tell him anything. "It's a really soft sound, and I have to press myself close to hear it, but it's like a lullaby, and it's really soothing." 

Wakko smiles, his eyes gleaming. Dot feels her heart swell up at the sight. "That's something else," he says, his whole face alight. "Is that why I wake up and see you all happy, with a big sloppy grin on your face?"

"No, that's because I'm dreaming about Mel Gibson," Dot replies smugly, and they share a laugh. 

Then Wakko decides to bring up the subject of their older brother. "So what's it like when Yakko hugs you?" he asks. 

Dot doesn't even have to think about that one. "Like nothing can touch me," she says. "And he really gives his all; it's not just a hug. I... I really don't know how else to describe it."

"He doesn't just hug you, he _holds_ you," Wakko guesses. At Dot's surprised look, he shrugs. "It feels the same to me."

Silence stretches out between them for a long moment, before Dot speaks again. "You don't mind that sometimes I like Yakko's hugs better? You give really great hugs," she adds hastily. "It's just... Yakko's hugs are just ..."

"The most amazing hugs in the world," Wakko finishes, giving her a gentle ear scratch that has her purring like a little motorboat. "'Course I don't mind. I feel the same. Yakko-hugs are best hugs. Ever."

"He needs an award," Dot ruminates, grinning now. 

"If hugging was ever an Olympic sport, Yakko would win all the gold medals," Wakko says, his grin matching hers, and Dot laughs. 

At that very moment, the door opens, and the younger siblings turn to see their older brother stepping inside. He stops when he sees them, and despite looking tired (as well he might, negotiating hard for a reboot), his face lights up like a Christmas tree. "Hey, sibs," he greets them. 

"Yakko!" Dot and Wakko jump off the couch and practically divebomb their brother, hugging him tightly. Yakko hugs them back ferociously, laughing in delight as he rubs his nose against theirs, tail wagging happily. "We missed you," Dot says, cuddling as close as she can, Wakko doing likewise, gripping his older brother fiercely around the waist. 

"I was only gone for a few hours," Yakko protests, but Dot knows he doesn't mind, and she smiles as he hugs her and Wakko tighter. "So what was the super secret discussion you two were having when I walked in?"

Dot giggles at his mock-serious tone. "We were discussing hugs," she says. 

"Oh?" Yakko raises an eyebrow as he makes himself comfortable on the floor, holding his siblings in his lap. "Do tell." 

"More to the point," Wakko says, "we were talking about what it's like when we all hug each other, and we decided that Yakko-hugs are best hugs."

" _And_ that you deserve all the gold medals for being the best hugger ever," Dot adds. 

Yakko's eyes fills with tears, and he hugs them again, his arms wrapped around them as tightly as he can manage. "You two are the best," he says, his voice quavering slightly. "That really, _really_ means a lot to me."

They spend several blissful minutes in cuddle mode, before Dot then broaches a Very Important Subject. "What's it like when _we_ hug you?" she asks. 

Yakko tightens his grip even more. "Why don't you two refresh my memory?" he suggests, and his purring picks up when they do just that; Wakko wraps his arms tightly around his brother's waist, while Dot reaches up to give Yakko a fierce hug around the neck, pressing her face against his and purring even louder. This is enough, it seems, for Yakko to "remember", and he lets out a sigh of utter contentment, giving them one word that answers their question perfectly. 

"Home."


	14. Saving Scratchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scratchy gets sick, Yakko is determined to do whatever it takes to help the Warners' favourite p-sychiatrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Wolf_were, have a glimpse into Yakko's head on why he wants to do all he can to help Scratchy :)

Yakko strides down the steps, his face set. Wakko and Dot have to hurry to keep pace with him, still confused as to why their elder brother wants to pull out all stops to help Scratchy recover from his food poisoning. Of course, they're just as eager to help, but not in the fervent, determined way Yakko seems to have. 

"Hey, Yak?" Wakko asks, when they reach the guard's shack. 

"Hey yeah?" Yakko replies absently, his mind on the mission at hand. 

Wakko fiddles with his sweater. "I was just wonderin' ... why're we goin' to almost the ends of the earth for Scratchy? Not that I don't want to help him," he adds quickly. 

Yakko looks around, then kneels down and puts an arm around each sibling. "Scratchy's like family," he says. "Yeah, we've given him lots of grief in the past - and lets face it, it's in our DNA to terrorize him on a daily basis." 

Dot and Wakko share a grin at this, and Yakko smiles as he continues. "But it's like I said - tormenting him just isn't fun when he can't fight back, so if we want him to get back to the slight crazy p-sychiatrist we know and love, we've gotta help him, plain and simple."

"No sense kicking a man when he's down," Dot agrees, but she's wrinkling her nose. "There's something else you're not telling us. This is all very noble, and on any other day, I'd be more than happy to tag along." She pokes Yakko in the chest. "So spill, big brother."

Yakko flinches, then sighs. "Alright," he agrees. He takes a deep breath. "We've never had a real parent growin' up. I mean, I look after you two scamps the best I can, but we all know deep down I fall _way_ short of the mark." He holds up a hand, stilling his siblings' protests. "I mean it," he says firmly, but with a tremble in his voice that he normally doesn't let slip. He _hates_ revealing his shortcomings, but his sibs have a right to know about this part of him. "We all three of us deserve better, and let's face it - no matter how much we drive him up the wall, no matter how much he screams and shouts and rants and raves - Scratchy is the closest thing we've got to a real parent."

Dot and Wakko are silent, considering this, and the moment comprehension dawns on their faces, Yakko continues. "He's helped us overcome a _ton_ of hurdles," he says. "And he's given us all lots of really good advice. " He decides not to mention how Scratchy has also given him good parenting advice - that's one secret he'll hold onto for a bit longer. It's already bad enough he's let as much slip as he has. _No sense eroding their trust any further,_ he thinks bitterly. He takes a deep breath. "So the way I see it, it's our turn to help him. Sure, it's only one dinky can of cola, but if it's gonna help him, then why not?"

"Sounds good to me," Wakko agrees cheerfully, and Dot nods. 

"Count me in," she agrees, and Yakko hugs them gratefully. 

"Thanks, sibs." He holds them a little while longer before letting go. "Right, are we ready to save Scratchy?"

"All for one and one for all times three!" Dot and Wakko say proudly, and Yakko puts his hand on theirs to seal the deal. 

Of course, actually _getting_ the can of Hindenburg Cola is much easier said than done, but when they return to Scratchy's office that afternoon, they feel accomplished as they bear their precious prize aloft. Sure, it's a bit shaken up from their wild ride home, and Wakko's tail is still a bit sore after regrowing it, but the siblings feel it's worth it as they stumble inside, collasping in a heap on the floor once they actually reach their sick (unofficial) foster father. "We got it," Yakko gasps. "It's a bit shaken up, but we got it."

Scratchy slowly pulls himself into a sitting position, and takes the can gratefully once Yakko staggers over to him with the precious beverage. "Oh, thank you," he says gratefully, before carefully cracking the can open. He takes a thankful swallow, and his face slowly starts to regain some colour. "That is just what the doctor ordered."

Yakko sighs in relief as he flops on the floor, Wakko and Dot curled up on either side of him. "Only the best for our favourite p-sychiatrist," the eldest sibling adds. 

"You kidses are crazy," Scratchy chides, but he's definitely looking and sounding a lot better now. "But thank you. You have done me the great service today." 

"Hey, we'll do it again, and three times over," Yakko says firmly. "We'd rather get back to tormenting you when you can fight back."

Scratchy actually smiles at that. "Give me a few hours," he promises, a gleam in his eye. "Then we will get back to the antics where you drive me up the wall until I feel like I need to see a p-sychiatrist - gah! - a _psychiatrist_ of my own." 

"We only do it because we love you," Dot says sweetly, gently reaching up to pinch his cheek. Her words are light, but after what Yakko said earlier, the Warner sister realises just how much Scratchy means to her, and there's a world of emotion behind her casual statement. Wakko nods endorsement. 

"Well," Scratchy says, more touched than he's willing to admit, "then I suppose I can tolerate it." His statement is meant to be as lighthearted as Dot's, but the siblings all know what _hasn't_ been said, and they all grin at each other. 

"Sooooo," Yakko says, casually rubbing his chin, "when do you think you'll be able to schedule a group appointment?"

Scratchy groans. And it's not from his receding stomach ache this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!


	15. Congratulations! It's a Wakko!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While his siblings are out of the tower, Wakko decides to try on one of Dot's skirts, and the results are simply amazing. But it's not so amazing when Dot and Yakko come home early.

"I'm heading out to do some shopping," Yakko announces one fine Sunday afternoon. "Anyone need anything?"

"I do!" Dot says, sticking her hand up like she's in a classroom. 

"Wak?"

"Nah, I'm all good," the middle sibling replies, seemingly lost in thought. The reason is the tablet in his hands, which he seems to be perusing rather more diligently than usual. 

Yakko gives him an ear scratch. "You all good?"

Wakko gives him a thumbs up. "I'm all good," he promises, and Yakko nods. 

"Dot, what do you need?" the oldest Warner then inquires.

"Well..." Dot trails off, a little embarrassed. "You know that new make up set which is currently all the rage?"

"Oh, I know the one," Yakko agrees, a smug smile on his face. "Is this to replace the one which got destroyed a few months ago when someone couldn't quite work out how it worked? After that someone insisted they didn't need to watch the YouTube tutorial for?"

Dot sinks into the couch at every word her brother speaks, until just her ears are visible. "Yes," she mumbles. 

Yakko shakes his head and gives her an affectionate smile as he gently tugs her ears, coaxing her out. "Well, how's about you come with me, sister sibling, and you can point out the exact colour palette you need."

"Yay!" Dot jumps out of her hiding spot and divebombs Yakko, hugging him tightly. "You're the best brother a girl could have!"

Wakko looks up, eyebrows raised and the hint of a smile on his face. "What about me?" he teases.

"Only on days that end with a Y," Dot retaliates, and Wakko laughs. 

"I'll remember that the next time you need my help in Uno," he warns good-naturedly, waving his siblings off. "Go on, I can keep the tower warm for you two."

"Thanks, Wak," Yakko says, leaning over to give his brother a quick kiss on the forehead. "Love ya, baby bro."

"Love you more," Wakko says warmly.

As the oldest and youngest sibling depart, chatting animatedly, Wakko carefully sets his tablet down, heart pounding. The moment he can no longer hear their paws, he rushes over, closes the door, and then runs on silent pads to Dot's closet. He carefully, ever so carefully, opens the door, praying that what he's looking for is still there, and, much to his relief, it is. Wakko almost imagines he can hear a heavenly choir in the background as he retrieves his prize, before shutting the closet door. He takes a deep breath as he lays it on his bed, heart pounding even faster than before. 

The skirt had first come to his attention when Dot had brought it home a few months ago. But she'd only worn it the once, which was a shame. To Wakko, it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, and not just because it's near to the same shade as his sweater. It's got ruffled edges, and it flares out beautifully, as Dot had demonstrated. But she'd said that it hadn't really done much for her, and into the closet it had gone. 

Until now. Wakko takes another deep breath and doffs his cap and sweater. He knows the skirt will fit him to near perfectly, thanks to the article about skirt sizes and waist sizes he was reading before. Once he has it on, he zips it up and runs to the bathroom bareheaded. When he sees himself in the mirror, he gasps, eyes going wide. _It looks amazing,_ he thinks, awed. _Why did Dot think it did nothing for her?_

He shoves the thought down and holds the skirt out, admiring the ruffles. He does a little twirl, looking over his shoulder as he does so, and he lets out a whoop of delight at the way it spins so freely. His tail starts to wag as he looks at himself in the mirror once more. _Yeah, I think a toon could get used to this._

With another delighted whoop, he runs out of the bathroom and to the stereo. It's not long before _Man! I feel like a Woman,_ is playing over the speakers, and he dances around, laughing and jumping all over the furniture, spinning until he can't see straight, reveling in how free he feels. His tail wags so fast it's a blur, and he laughs as he feels his ears flop freely around. He decides to get a flower scrunchie like Dot has, and wonders if blue or yellow will suit him better. _Maybe one of each,_ he decides. 

He's so caught up in his exhilaration that he doesn't even notice the tower door opening, and on his next joyful spin, he freezes. Yakko and Dot are staring at him, stunned witless, and Wakko feels his heart sink right to the bottom of his paws. "Uh..." he says, unable to find any words beyond that. 

"Wakko?" Dot says, still shaken. "Is that my skirt?"

Wakko nods mutely. He wonders just how mad she is; all she's doing right now is staring at him, but Wakko knows his sister well enough to know she's going to explode any second now. Her Thousand Yard Stare is legendary, and she's certainly employing it to good use. 

"Wow, Wak." Yakko shakes his head. "I've never seen anything like it." 

_Oh boy,_ Wakko thinks, trembling. He clutches the skirt tightly, heart pounding the hardest it's done all day. He idly wonders which of them will berate him first. His money's on Dot.

But it's Yakko who speaks first. "Well, I have but one thing to say to this," he says, walking over to his brother and putting his hands on Wakko's shoulders. Wakko braces himself as he looks up at his brother, and he gasps. Yakko is smiling, but his eyes are glistening with tears for some reason. "That skirt really suits you," the oldest sibling says, and Wakko blinks. 

"You're n-not m-mad at me?" he says shakily. 

"Why the hell would we be mad at you?" Dot demands, and she too is smiling and teary-eyed as she joins her brothers. "Besides, that skirt looks _way_ better on you than it does on me."

Wakko lets out a long sigh, feeling as if he might just melt into one Wakko-shaped puddle of relief, brushing away tears of his own as he looks at his siblings. "I-I've always felt not q-quite right b-being a boy," he admits. "B-but I also d-don't really feel like a g-girl."

"So you're in between," Yakko guesses, squeezing his sibling's shoulders. "That's fair enough. So what do you feel like?"

"Like me," Wakko says slowly, with growing confidence. "Like Wakko."

Dot hugs him tightly. "I like that," she says against his shoulder, and Wakko wraps his arms around her, holding on just as tightly. Moments later he can feel Yakko hugging them both, and this is all it takes for him to finally break down and cry from sheer, unadulterated relief. Wearing the skirt and seeing how good it looked was good enough; being accepted by his siblings is even better, and Wakko knows he need never worry about hiding his true self from them again. "Thank you," he says, when they can all manage to let go of each other. 

"Hey, that's what we're here for," Yakko says, winking. "So I guess the big question is - what pronouns will you be using?"

"Mainly he/him," Wakko says. "But sometimes they/them. I'll let you know."

"Sounds good," Dot agrees. "So it's they/them on days ending with a Y?"

Wakko blinks and then laughs. "I like that," he says, grinning broadly as he finally lets his tongue loll out, sure sign he's feeling much better.

Yakko shakes his head in amusement. "You two, so help me," he says, but his smile is just as broad as Wakko's, and there's no real heat in his voice. "I say this calls for a par-tay!"

"Yay!" Dot and Wakko cheer in unison. As Yakko sprints over to the phone to order pizza, Dot gently tugs her sibling's loose ears. "I think I've got a spare scrunchie you can have," she says. "Will yellow do?"

Wakko thinks about it. "I think that's perfect," he says, and Dot squeals in delight as she grabs his hand. 

Moments later, he's got his ears done up in the same manner as Dot, and he feels content and whole as he looks at himself in the mirror. "I think yellow goes better with the skirt," he surmises. 

Dot nods, clapping her hands together eagerly. "Do you want to help me with my new make-up later?" she asks. 

"Why not?" Wakko agrees, grinning. "I can even bring up the YouTube tutorial, if you want." He can't help but be a _little_ bit smug as he says this, and Dot rolls her eyes. 

"Fine," she huffs, but she's clearly too happy to mind, and Wakko squeaks as she hugs him again, more tightly than before, but he doesn't mind, and he hugs her back with equal ferocity. "Love you, Wak," she whispers against his shoulder. "And you're _definitely_ the best sibling a girl could have."

Wakko feels his heart simultaneously melt and swell two sizes bigger. "Love you more," he says. "And same to you."

Dot gives him one last ferocious hug before letting go. "Let's go get that pizza before Yakko eats it all," she says, a teasing glint in her eye, and Wakko laughs as he takes her hand. 

"Lead the way, baby sister," he says, grinning like a loon, and he knows it's going to be quite some time before he'll be able to wipe the sloppy grin from his face. But he doesn't care. _I'm finally free,_ he thinks, smiling even more widely when Yakko compliments him on his appearance. _And I've got the two best siblings ever who'll back me all the way._

"So does this mean I get to be the cute one from time to time?" he teases, and gets a pillow to the face for his troubles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going with the non-binary!Wakko theme :)


	16. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakko meets his siblings for the first time.

"I got it!" 

Pencil scratching furiously, Lon worked feverishly, forgetting the time and ignoring the steadily growing cramp in his hand. By the time he's finished, it's well after midnight, he can barely see, and his hand is cramped to the point of uselessness, but he doesn't care. He sits back with a satisfied smile as he regards his work. 

"You're just what we need around here," he says, as he fondly regards the black-and-white puppy ... creature. Taking up the small sheaf of papers comprising the toon's first movements, he flicks them rapidly, and a bright light fills the room. When it clears, the toon is standing before him, blinking as he takes in his surroundings for the first time. He looks confused - as well he might - before his eyes fall on Lon, and he approaches the animator cautiously. Lon is subjected to a rather intense scrutiny, before the toon nods, as if satisfied.

"So, uhhhh, what is this place, and who am I, and who are you?" he says.

Lon chuckles. "I'm Lon, and you're ... well, I haven't come up with a name for you yet." He shrugs. "But I drew you to be a talker, so you're definitely off to a good start."

"A talker?" The toon's face lights up. "Oh _boy!_ I can talk about anything and _everything!_ Quick! Quiz me on something! Wait, what's 1+1? 3!" He breaks down into hysterical laughter at his own joke, and Lon roll his eyes in amusement. 

"Should name you Yakky, or something like that," he concludes. 

" _Yakky?_ " The toon glares at him. "Just whaddya take me for, huh? Did you draw me to be a girl? No siree! I'm a boy, through and through, and I shall be addressed as such, _thank_ you very much!" He huffs at this last, puffing his chest out dramatically. "Yakky. Sheesh! You've got no taste, young man! Your mother is probably ashamed of you right now!"

Lon blinks at the rapidfire string of words. "Well, how about Yakko?"

The toon's face lights up, and Lon suddenly finds himself on the receiving end of a very sloppy kiss. He splutters and wipes his mouth as Yakko spins, dances, and jumps around the room, hollering like a mad creature, and the animator suddenly wonders just what the hell he's got himself in for. 

" _Hey!_ " he says firmly, and Yakko pauses, literally, in mid-air. "I've got a proposal for you, kid"

"You _do?_ " Yakko exclaims, his eyes going big and dewy. "Oh, I... I don't know what to say! This is all so sudden!"

Lon rolls his eyes. "I'm already married," he says shortly. 

Yakko gasps and throws an arm over his eyes dramatically, still hanging in mid-air. "Oh, you're _such_ a cruel man!" he bemoans. "Oh, to lead me on like that, and turn me down so cruelly! What a shame! What a scandal! I shall never be able to show my face in this town again!" At Lon's glare, he settles down, assuming an almost angelic pose, his eyes now wide and innocent. "I mean, do carry on," he says casually. 

"I was thinkin' of giving you a couple of siblings," Lon says. "Maybe a boy and a girl?"

Now Yakko's awe is genuine, and he drops to the floor, his face one big note of appeal. He nods, and Lon smiles, his earlier irritation gone. He can tell that Yakko will love his future siblings like nothing else; it's hard-wired into every toon's DNA when they get a family of their own. "Well, you sit tight and I'll get to work," he says, and Yakko obediently sits cross-legged on the ground, his tail thumping the floor in barely-restrained excitement.

Lon chuckles and gets down to business.

It's another few gruelling hours later, but even though early morning light is starting to filter through, Lon doesn't care, and he holds one sheaf of papers out to Yakko, while holding on to the other sheaf. Both sheaves depict younger toons very similar in appearance to Yakko; the boy is wearing a red cap and a blue sweater, while the girl is wearing a pink skirt, with a yellow flower hairtie holding her ears back. 

Lon smiles at the tender look on Yakko's face as he holds his sheaf of paper. It's no fluke that he's holding his future sister in his hands, but Lon knows Yakko will love them both equally, albeit in different ways. He takes a deep breath. "Ready?" 

Yakko nods, and together, they flick their sheaves of paper, and once more a bright light fills the room. It clears to reveal the two new toons, shaking their heads and looking around in some confusion. Lon holds his breath. 

So does Yakko, and he can feel himself quivering as he watches his newly-born siblings take in their surroundings, much like he did a few hours ago. Already he can feel love springing to life inside him, and he takes a trembling step forward, heart pounding as their eyes finally settle on him. They gasp, staring at him as if he's the answer to all the mysteries of life made flesh, and then they pounce on him, practically knocking him over. " _Yakko!_ " they cry, clinging to him like a lifeline, and he wraps his arms around them tightly, holding them in a near-to-bruising grasp, tears streaming unashamedly down his cheeks, his heart swelling near to burst. They cling to him even tighter, and he can feel their tears soaking his fur. He doesn't care. _My sibs are home,_ he thinks exultantly, relishing how _right_ they feel in his arms. _My sibs are_ home _!_

Eventually he loosens his grip, just enough so he can take a good look at them. "Hey sibs," he greets them, smiling through his tears, seeing identical smiles on their faces. "Long time no see."

The girl rolls her eyes. "Ha, ha," she says sarcastically, but her smile is way too broad for her words to be truly cutting. "Did you get that off the back of a cereal packet?"

"Cereal packet! Where?" the younger boy demands excitedly. 

Yakko laughs. "Food later, names first," he says authoritatively. 

This time it's the younger boy who rolls his eyes. "I'm Wakko, _duh,_ " he says, as if it should be half obvious. "Now where's that cereal?"

Yakko obliges, and soon Wakko is munching happily, much to his older brother's amusement. "And what of you, sister sibling?" he asks the girl. 

"My name is Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third," she proclaims elegantly. "But you can call me Dot."

"Phew!" Yakko deadpans. "That's a mouthful. Can I call you Dottie?"

Dot gives him a flat stare. "Call me Dottie and you die," she says, her voice equally flat.

Then Wakko lets out a loud belch, having devoured both the cereal and the packet it came in, and Dot wrinkles her nose. Yakko can't help but laugh and hug his siblings again, and they hug him back, nuzzling and purring. Already he feels as if he's known them forever, and he presses them close to him, his heart swelling all over again. "Love you, sibs," he whispers, amazed and awed at how _natural_ it feels to say that. 

"Love you more," Dot whispers back. 

"Times three," Wakko adds.

Yakko hugs them tighter. "We're gonna have so much fun," he says. 

Dot leans back and taps him on the nose, making him go cross-eyed temporarily. "Less talking, more cuddling," she orders, and Yakko laughs as he obliges. 

None of them notice Lon peeking around the corner, tears in his eyes. Nor do they hear him quietly leave the room. All their attention is on each other, and the Very Important Business of Cuddling. 

As it should be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! Origin story :)


	17. Just another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being orphaned, Yakko steps up to the plate to look after his siblings. And he won't let ANYONE take them away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested! Have big brother Yakko looking after his baby siblings.

Every morning at 6am, Yakko gets up to start his day.

Or rather, he gets woken up by Wakko jumping on his bed, tongue lolling out eagerly, every line of his body proclaiming that at least _one_ Warner sibling is ready to face the day. 

And this morning is no different. 

Yakko sighs and smiles. "Hungry, baby bro?"

He gets a nod in return. Wakko can't talk yet, but he can vocalise, which is better than nothing. No one's been able to figure out why the five-year-old can't actually form words, but Wakko more than makes up for it by having a sharp brain, and he's definitely very good at letting Yakko know when he's hungry, or in need of the bathroom. The older sibling smiles and gently ruffles his younger sibling's ears.

"Then let's get you sorted," he says, sitting up with a yawn and a slightly overdramatic stretch. "You know the drill."

Wakko nods and darts out of the room, and Yakko throws the covers aside, grimacing when he sees it's grey outside. He sighs. _Yup. It just had to rain today,_ he thinks morosely. _Oh well. Wak's easily entertained, and Dot won't mind._

The thought of his two-year-old sister spurs him to action, and he quickly throws on a dressing gown as he hurries to her room. Dot is a very independent little miss, and as such, she was upgraded to her own room after she put her tiny paw down following one too many restless nights caused by Wakko's snoring. Yakko, however, made sure that her room was right next door to his, just in case she woke during the night. 

He throws open her door and smiles when he sees her already standing in her cot, her tiny body quivering with anticipation. "There's my little girl," Yakko says, smiling even more widely as she holds her little arms out, and he picks her up, holding her close. "You ready for the day, baby sister?" He learned quite early on to never use baby talk after getting a mallet to the head. "I know you're probably pretty hungry by now," he adds.

"Hungwy! Hungwy!" Dot proclaims. Then she makes a face and wrinkles her nose. "Need potty."

Yakko's already deduced that this is the case. "Right, potty it is," he agrees. 

Once Dot has "pottied" and has a clean diaper, Yakko carries her to the kitchen, where Wakko is already demolishing his second bowl of cereal. The moment he sees his siblings, his tail starts to wag, and he holds his arms out. Yakko smiles as he hands Dot to his younger brother; the two of them are thick as thieves. "Hey, baby bro? You wanna feed her this morning?" Yakko asks. 

Wakko's face lights up like a Christmas tree, and he nods, while Dot claps her tiny hands together. "Wakko! Wakko!" she chants, and Wakko hugs her close, pressing her face against his. Yakko smiles again, though he does wipe a few tears away as he starts getting Dot's breakfast ready. Once she's settled in her highchair, with Wakko making airplane noises as he feeds her, Yakko sets about getting his own breakfast. Between bites, he outlines the plan for the day. 

"It's a bit grey, sibs," he says. "I know we were gonna go to the zoo, but I don't want either of you catching cold. So we're going to play games today."

Wakko frowns a little bit, but brightens up at the mention of games, and Dot nods vigorously, clapping her hands again. Yakko sighs with relief. He'd been expecting a tantrum, but his siblings are smart, despite their tender ages, and they understand it's better to be inside, nice and dry and warm, rather than outside in cold, possibly wet weather. Wit a crisis averted, Yakko settles down to the important business of Breakfast. 

Later, while Wakko is playing with his racing cars, and Dot is bouncing in her walker, Yakko attends to something less pleasant; schooling. But his unofficial guardian had told him early on that if he wanted to have a remote chance of keeping his little family whole, he had to learn how to read and write. It was bad enough that they were three kids on their own; only his guardian's stubbornness had prevented the kids from being separated shortly after the accident that had taken his parents. Yakko didn't want to make it worse by being illiterate. 

So Yakko devotes his time to doing the lessons Scratchy's given him, and by the time midday arrives, he's hungry, and darn sick and tired of schooling. "Lunch time!" he announces, and his siblings let out a cry of joy. 

After lunch, Scratchy arrives to check on them. "How are my kidses doing?" he asks, giving each of them an affectionate ear ruffle. 

"Better," Yakko admits. Wakko just smiles up at the psychiatrist who's served as their unofficial guardian for the last year, and Dot tries to eat his fingers again. She's teething, and Yakko mentally braces himself for some sleepless nights ahead. "The work's a bit difficult, but I can show you what I got done."

Scratchy nods. "Well done," he compliments the ten-year-old. "But sadly, I have the bad news to bring you."

Yakko tenses, his heart seeming to slam to a stop in his chest. He reaches out to gather Dot in his arms, while Wakko climbs into his older brother's lap, whining, and Yakko reaches out to hold him as well. He knew this day would come. He'd been sensing something bad in the air for some time; Scratchy's face and tone of voice says it all, and he braces himself. "Go on," he says as calmly as he can, though inside he's howling. _We've been doing so well! They can't separate us now!_

A year of hard work, of learning, of doing his best to take care of the two most special treasures in his life.... Yakko can't imagine not waking up to Wakko bouncing on his bed at 6am every morning, nor can he imagine walking into Dot's room and not seeing her there, her little arms outstretched. The thought is simply inconceivable.

But he knew. He knew it was coming, and now it's here, and he's just not sure how he will handle it. 

Scratchy gives him a sad smile. "The authorities have decided you kidses cannot live on your own any longer," he says firmly but compassionately. "It is simply too dangerous, and you have been taking too much on your shoulders, Yakko. You should be doing the playing and the laughing, not the parenting."

Yakko nods. "So where are we- are _they_ going?" he asks, tightening his hold on his frightened siblings, who cling to him desperately. Wakko is still whining, and Dot is sniffling; both sound like they're ready to cry, and Yakko can't blame them.

"It is not all bad news," Scratchy assures him. "They have also decided that I shall be appointed your permanent guardian, to make sure all the i's are dotted and the t's are crossed."

"Wait, so you're going to be looking after us?" Yakko can scarcely believe his ears. 

Scratchy nods. "At least until you reach your majority age," he tells the toon. "Then you can ask to have that guardianship transferred to yourself, if you wish."

Yakko beams. Wakko and Dot, sensing the change in mood, happily return his fervent hug, and both break out in purrs, which Yakko soon matches, and he closes his eyes as he rests his head on theirs, thankful tears trickling down his cheeks. They stay like that for some time, before Yakko can make himself let go, just slightly, so he can look at Scratchy. "Thanks," he says, fresh tears in his eyes. He gives a beaming smile that says it all. "You're probably going to regret it, but you've only got eight years to put up with me, so it evens out."

Scratchy laughs at the first sign of snark the boy has shown in a year. "I look forward to it," he says. "You kidses will keep me on my toes, ja?"

"Ja," Yakko says, grinning. Dot claps her hands in delight, shouting, "Ja! Ja!" Of course, she completely mispronounces the word, but Yakko doesn't care, and he gives his siblings another fierce hug. Everything he's worked so hard for is right here in his arms, and now he won't have to wake up alone in some strange house, with a strange family. It's a heady feeling, and he devotes his energy to riding that high for as long as he can. 

Then, to put the icing on the cake, Wakko wrinkles his nose, opens his mouth, and says one word. 

"Faboo."


	18. Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the after years following the ending of Animaniacs, Yakko falls into a bit of a routine. But he doesn't mind, not when he's got his sibs to go home to.

"Good _night,_ everybody!"

In previous years, Yakko would utter that phrase whenever someone intentionally (or unintentionally) made a dirty joke. Tonight though, as the club lights come on, this is now his farewell to the patrons who gather every evening to listen to him tell jokes, crack one-liners, and, one and all, they generally end up on the floor in fits of hysterical laughter. Yakko loves it, and his smile is wide and beaming as he saunters backstage, tail waving saucily. 

He loves the smell of cigarette smoke in his fur a lot less, though, and he grumbles some family-unfriendly words as he grabs his wallet and phone from the small safe the owner made available to him when he was first hired at the club two years ago. It's always the same every night; he starts with clean fur, and ends up smelling like he dived headfirst into an ashtray. With a put-upon sigh, he tucks his belongings in his pants pockets before making his way to the little office. "Hey, how'd it go?" he asks Sally, the secretary who also doubles as the club's accountant and bookkeeper. He'd joked on their first meeting that she must not be doing a good job, since she never seemed to have any books in her possession; Sally had smirked at his wise-ass remark, and the two had been fast friends ever since. 

"We did really well tonight," she says, smiling as she gives him an affectionate ear-scratch that has him up on his paw-tips and purring. "I think you might be able to talk Mike into giving you your own dressing room. There's a broom-closet that hasn't seen use _as_ a broom-closet for years, so if you don't mind the close quarters, it should do nicely."

"Thanks, sweetheart, but no thanks," Yakko says, chucking her under the chin with a smirk. "How else would you and I be able to... well, you know," he concludes, giving an arch eyebrow waggle. 

Sally smirks back. "Buy me dinner first and I'll think about it," she teases. 

Yakko grins. "Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Maybe," Sally says, and Yakko lets out a delighted whoop.

Just then, Mike walks in, and he sighs good-naturedly. "Yakko, stop flirting with my daughter," he says, trying to sound cross and failing. 

"Aww," Yakko says, pouting. 

It's a routine the three of them generally undertake every night, and Yakko loves it. Besides, he already knows Sally is more than interested, and Mike had long-ago given a greenlight to their budding relationship. Mike's only stipulation is that Yakko treat her decently, to which the toon has no objection. Besides, Sally is good at telling him if he's crossed the line, and he knows never to make the same mistake twice. "Say, since we're on the subject," Yakko says, "would you object if I at least took her out to dinner tomorrow night?"

Mike shrugs and drops the overprotective act. "Of course not," he says. "Just you make sure she comes home in relatively the same condition in which she left." 

Yakko salutes, and Sally rolls her eyes in amusement. "Dad, I am a grown woman."

"I know, I know," Mike agrees. "I guess I have to remember that and not try to play the papa wolf. Besides, I think that routine is getting old."

There it is again. Another routine. Yakko effortlessly switches to the next part, whereby he collects his earnings in the form of a nice, fat cheque, before shaking hands with his boss and dipping Sally in an overdramatic kiss that leaves her laughing and red-faced. "Until the morrow," he says gallantly, before departing with head held high. Yes, it's a routine, but as he steps out into the warm summer night, with the sky still light, he decides that he doesn't mind it. In fact, he thrives on it. Routine is good, and sometimes it's also good to change parts up, like tonight. Mike's decision to let things progress naturally between Sally and Yakko is a small change, but a big one, and Yakko's face splits in a grin. _I can't wait to tell my sibs!_

His grin softens to a smile as he starts the short walk home. The three of them now live in a small apartment in the centre of Burbank, close enough to the Warner Bros. lot that they can go and ~~bug~~ visit Plotz whenever they wish. It still feels weird to not be living in the water tower, but their apartment is just as cosy, and it's definitely become home to them. And tonight, just like every night, Yakko walks home with a light heart and a soft step, humming as he waves to the neighbours still outside, who smile and wave back. Being an ordinary toon - well, _semi_ -ordinary - is nice, and Yakko is more than willing to admit that he enjoys not being mobbed by fans whereever he goes. They still stop him in the street, but there's no longer that crazy rush of excited people, all vying for a piece of the Warner siblings - sometimes literally! 

Sometimes Yakko does miss _Animaniacs,_ but upon reflection, he admits to himself that it got tiring. _Wakko's Wish_ was their last really big production, and Yakko was first to say how glad he was to have it wrapped up. Not because of the distressing scene in which Dot "died" (and Yakko will never tell anyone that scene still gives him nightmares), but because the allure had gone out of it. So when Plotz offered them the chance to go do their own thing, the siblings had jumped at it; Wakko and Dot had grown as tired of the crazy schedule as their older brother, and they were just as eager to live normal lives. 

Now Wakko and Dot are going to school and growing up, as is Yakko, who aged himself up to make sure he was of the right "legal" age to be able to work in Mike's club. Dot is thriving, and while Wakko struggles sometimes, he's got help, both from his teachers and his siblings, and Yakko smiles again as he reaches home, preparing himself for yet another routine as he unlocks the door and lets himself inside as quietly as he can. His paws make no sound on the carpet of the entry hall, and he closes the door as stealthily as he can, but barely two seconds later, he's swarmed by his siblings, who all but tackle him as they jump on him and hug him tightly, tails wagging furiously. "Yakko!" they cry joyfully, and Yakko hugs them just as tightly, his tail wagging just as happily as theirs, all three of them purring joyously. "I take it you two scamps missed me, then?" 

"Of _course_ we did," Dot says. "It was so _boring_ without you!"

"Yeah!" Wakko agrees. "It's like ... like having dental surgery, or something."

Yakko laughs as he recalls where that line came from; _Survey Ladies_ was a fun sketch to film, and as is often the case, the two actresses playing the titular survey ladies were actually quite nice once the cameras were off. "I've never had dental surgery, but I'll take your word for it," he says, giving his siblings an extra-affectionate squeeze. "Now, I love you two, and I'd go to the ends of the earth for you, but ..."

"'If you don't to smell like an ashtray, you need to let me go shower.'," Dot and Wakko say in unison, and Yakko hugs them again before setting them down. They scamper back to the living room, and Yakko smiles as he heads to his room, gratefully shedding his smoky pants with a sigh, before grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom. He's soon under the hot water, and he closes his eyes as it soaks into his fur. This - apart from getting bear-hugged by his siblings - is one of the best parts of the day, and he lets himself get lost in the pleasant sensation of the hot water cascading over his body. 

Until the water turns ice cold, and he lets out an unholy shriek, followed by some more family-unfriendly language. 

" _Wakko Warner! What did I tell you about using the %@ &@ing toilet when I'm in the @*&#ing_ _shower?_ "

He get a sheepish "oops" before the culprit sneaks off. Yakko stands there for a few moments more, shivering and grumbling, until the water returns to its normal temperature, and he then scrubs the living daylights out of himself, ensuring no smoke smell is left on his fur when he's done. He then steps out, shakes himself vigorously, grabs his towel, and shrieks again when he finds it's been replaced by a _dishtowel._ He fumes for two seconds before letting the new culprit - Dot, in this case - have it. 

" _Dot Warner! So help me God! When I get my hands on you, you're going to regret it!_ "

Giggles retreat down the hallway, and Yakko fumes some more before discarding the dishtowel in favour of his bathrobe - still untouched and hanging on the back of the door from this morning. By the time he's properly dried and dressed, his fuming has died down to snickering, as it always does. 

_Yeah, they drive me up the wall, but I'm damned if I'd have them any other way._

That doesn't stop him from sneaking up on them and assaulting them with a tickle-storm that turns into an all-out war, and by the time they're done, they're sprawled in a pile on the floor, still giggling as they share affectionate nuzzles and nose-boops. "Well, this has been very entertaining," Yakko says, glancing at the clock, "but two toons need to go to bed."

"Awww," Wakko and Dot protest. "Do we _have_ to?"

"Yes," Yakko says firmly, ignoring their puppy-dog eyes. This is one routine he won't ever budge from, and his sibs know it, so their protest is token at best, and it's not long before they're scrubbing their teeth and trading good-natured insults at one another. Yakko supervises, occasionally supplying a one-liner to one or the other sibling when they get stuck, causing the other to playfully accuse him of being a "traitor".

Then he carries them to bed, one by one, tucking each of the rambunctious tykes in and kissing them on the forehead. Wakko falls asleep pretty quickly, but Dot insists on being told "the story" from _Wakko's Wish,_ and Yakko happily obliges. Tonight, as she always does, she falls asleep halfway through, and Yakko smiles as he gently kisses her forehead before tiptoeing out and closing the door softly behind him. 

Once he's in bed, the moonlight streaming through the window, the sounds of late-night traffic a gentle lullaby in his ears, he lets a happy sigh escape him, before counting down backwards from ten. Tonight, he doesn't even get to 5 before he hears his door creak open, and then two furry little bundles are snuggling up on either side of him, and he kisses their foreheads as they yawn. "Love you, sibs," he murmurs. 

"Love you more," Dot says, snuggling her head on his chest with a yawn, before letting proper sleep claim her. 

"Times three," Wakko says, yawning as he too falls properly asleep. Like Dot, his head is resting on his brother's chest, but Yakko knows he'll wake up to find his little brother sprawled across his legs come the morning, and he smiles, wrapping an arm around each sibling. _Routines can definitely be fun,_ he thinks to himself, and, just like Dot in "the story", falls asleep with a great big smile in his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some domestic fluffiness ;)


	19. I turn to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dot's in New York the day the unthinkable happens. Her brothers are ready to pick up the pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another 9/11 piece, but told from Dot's perspective this time.

Dot never dreamed she'd make it to the big time, but here she is in New York city, mixing it up with the stars of the big and small screen. Her brothers were stupidly jealous when she got the call to come to the Big Apple, but in reality, she knows how happy they are for her, and they're definitely proud of her, which makes the hard work worthwhile. To be sure, Yakko was his usual worrywart self, but once Dot had assured him she'd be in good hands, he'd backed down. But he had insisted she call them every morning and every evening, to which she'd been more than happy to agree. 

Now, two months later, filming is wrapping up for the period drama in which she has a relatively small part, but still a part nevertheless. The wrap party will soon follow, and as Dot gets ready for the day that sunny September morning, she feels crazy and exhilarated all at once. And _tired._ Filming for a TV show was one thing, but filming for an actual movie was exhausting. Well, a movie that wasn't a cartoon, in any case. And _Wakko's Wish_ had been tiring all on its own. This was twice as tiring, if not three times more so!

But Dot doesn't care. All that matters is that her name will be appearing in the credits, and that's all she could ask for. With her head high, she grabs the hotel phone and dials out. It's almost 6am in Burbank, and she smiles smugly as she waits for the phone to be picked up at the other end. Just a few blocks away she can see the Twin Towers, all glass and steel and concrete, glittering in the light of the morning sun. The air is crisp, and she revels in the breeze coming through her open window. 

' _Baby sister, I'd take a train for you, but it is_ way _too early in the morning,_ ' Yakko groans on the other end, and Dot laughs.

"Awww, you know how much I enjoy calling you," she teases. "Should I stop?"

' _God, no,_ ' Yakko says. ' _I just haven't had my coffee yet. You know I'm an unreasonable toon until I've got my first shot of coffee-_ Wakko Warner! _Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"_ '

Dot giggles as Wakko sheepishly gives answer in the background, and Yakko lets out another long groan. ' _Dot, never have a brother,_ ' the oldest sibling advises. ' _They're too much work._ '

"Says he who decided to bungee jump from the water tower two days ago," Dot teases, and Yakko laughs. 

Just then, something catches her eye and she frowns. _What was that?_

' _Dot?_ ' Yakko says, concern replacing cheekiness. ' _You okay, sis?_ '

Dot's frown deepens. "I thought I saw something hit one of the Twin Towers," she says slowly, taking a look at the clock. 8.46am. 

' _Huh,_ ' Yakko says, puzzled. ' _That's odd._ '

"It is," Dot agrees, taking a deep breath. Then she freezes, her eyes going wide. _No, that was_ definitely _a plane!_

Yakko seems to pick up on her distress. ' _Baby sister?_ '

Dot takes a deep breath. "I think a plane's just hit the North Tower."

After that, everything dissolves into a mess. Dot can only vaguely remember Yakko seizing up over the phone before Wakko takes over, demanding answers. Dot's on the phone for a good while after that, and she watches in shock as the South Tower is hit at 9.03am. This time there's no doubt in her mind both strikes were deliberate. There's reports that two more flights were hijacked, and as the news trickles up to her room, Dot passes on the details to Wakko, who's now turned the TV on so he can get a better idea of just what the hell is going on. Yakko is screaming somewhere in the background, and Dot begs Wakko not to tell him anything more, knowing full well her oldest brother is on the verge of a complete breakdown - and small wonder, given what's happening right now. 

After an indeterminate time - during which both towers collapse - the staff come, telling Dot that no one is allowed in or out of the hotel, not until the fallout has been dealt with. Dot shivers, but acquiesces, even though she yearns for nothing more right in that moment than to be safely in the arms of her brothers, sheltered from the horrors occurring only blocks away from her. Wakko takes the news stoically, but when he relays this to Yakko, Dot winces as her oldest brother lets out a heartbroken wail in the background. "I'm scared," she sobs, shaking like a leaf.

' _Me too,_ ' Wakko says, and though his voice is steady, Dot knows he's a millisecond away from joining Yakko in full breakdown mode. The only thing keeping him from losing the plot is the need to be the strong one for his siblings, and Dot feels her heart go out to him. ' _The moment you know you're comin' home, tell us,_ ' the middle brother adds, his voice firm, and Dot nods. 

"I will," she says, almost laughing at how much he sounds like Yakko. "Cross my heart and drop an anvil on my head."

Wakko chuckles, but it's a strained sound. ' _Close enough,_ ' he says. 

Dot can't blame him. Even she doesn't feel like laughing. 

Two nerve-wracking days later, Dot is cleared to leave, and she makes a quick call to Wakko to let him know she's ready to come home. "How's Yakko?" she asks, shivering as she looks at the horrifically-changed skyline. 

' _Not good,_ ' Wakko admits. ' _Dot, he's scared shitless. He was about ready to fly out to get you home, but I told him how crazy it was, and how hard it would be for him to get anywhere with the way things are up there._ '

Dot winces. She knows she ought not to feel bad, but her heart's breaking horrendously; hearing about Yakko's state is tearing her up even more. "Well, you can give him the good news," she says with a faint smile. 

' _Can and will,_ ' Wakko says, but he barely gets time to finish his sentence before he yelps. Then Yakko comes on the line, as breathless as if he'd been running a marathon. 'Please _tell me you're coming home,_ ' he says, almost pleading. ' _I need you here safe._ '

"I've got a flight booked," Dot says, closing her eyes as tears finally spill down her cheeks, the first tears she's shed in two days. She suspects it's relief at finally being able to get out of a place so nightmarishly different to what it was two days ago. "It's leaving in a couple of hours."

' _Not soon enough for me,_ ' Yakko grumbles. ' _Can't you Greyhound it or something?_ '

Dot rolls her eyes. "What, and spend hours longer getting home than necessary?" she says sarcastically. "Jeez, sometimes I wonder if you were dropped on your head as a baby."

' _Eh, probably,_ ' Yakko says, unrepentant. ' _Just... be careful, baby sister. I don't wanna lose you._ '

Dot takes a deep breath as more tears fill her eyes. "I'll be as careful as can be," she promises. 

The airport is near to bursting, and Dot swears as she hurries through the press of families reuniting. _Next time, I'm flying into LAX._

But she'd wanted to get to Burbank far too desperately to care, so Bob Hope Airport had been the best choice. The increased security checks had been a nightmare, but she'd finally got through - toons were accorded no special treatment, but she hadn't cared that much - and now she scampers through the crowds. There are many relieved faces, but plenty of heartbroken faces too, and Dot's heart breaks again as she starts making a beeline for the outside world. A taxi would get her back to the lot in no time. 

" _DOT!_ "

She pulls up short, eyes wide as she spies Yakko running towards her, tears streaming down his face. Dot doesn't hesitate, and though her eyes fill with tears of her own, she drops her suitcase and _runs,_ crying out Yakko's name. They collide with a resounding _thump,_ but Dot doesn't care, clinging to Yakko as if her life depends on it, sobbing into his fur as he drops to his knees, his face pressed against hers. She can feel his tears soaking her fur, and she purrs as loudly as she can, tail wagging so fast it's a blur. " _Yakko,_ " she sobs, over and over again. 

He holds her closer, crying even harder. "My little Dot," he says, sobbing like a baby. " _I thought I'd lost you._ "

It takes them quite some time to recover, but eventually, Yakko loosens his deathgrip just enough to give Dot a good look at him. And she's saddened by what she sees. "Yakko," she says softly, gently stroking his face. "You didnt't much sleep, did you?"

He shakes his head. "Nightmares," he says, which is a big admission from him. "Had to get sleeping tablets, but they didn't work."

Dot hugs him again. "I'm here," she says. 

Yakko lets out a long, ragged sigh. "Good," he says, tightening his hold on her as he stands up. "Where's your-? Ah, there it is."

In short order he's retrieved her suitcase, which he hefts easily in one hand, while keeping his arm firmly wrapped around Dot, who's got no objections. "Where's Wakko?" 

"Outside," Yakko says, navigating a path through the crowds. "He said, and I quote, 'You need to be the first to see her, and you need it a lot more than I do.'"

Dot lets out a small, tearful laugh. How well Wakko knows them; like Dot, he almost always prefers Yakko in times of crises. It doesn't mean he and Dot don't love each other - and they do, almost savagely - but Yakko is the shelter both of the younger siblings can rely on whenever things get too much. And it makes perfect sense for Wakko to give his brother the chance to greet their sister first. 

Naturally, though, the moment Dot and Yakko get outside, Wakko lets out a whoop of joy, and Dot giggles as she jumps out of Yakko's arms and into Wakko's, hugging him tightly around the neck as he lifts her, up, spinning around until he sits down, dizzy. Dot can't help but laugh again as she hugs him, purring contentedly as their tails wag. Again, it takes her some time to make herself let go, but when she does, Wakko licks her on the face. "Didja get any good inflight food?"

Dot rolls her eyes and boops him on the nose. "It was shit," she says. 

"Language," Yakko chides automatically. 

"I'm more than old enough to use that word," Dot reminds her older brother archly. "Besides, I've heard _you_ use a lot worse for a lot less cause, Mr Swear-Like-A-Sailor-Everytime-I-Stub-My-Toe."

Wakko howls with laughter. "She got you there," he chortles. 

"Traitor," Yakko mutters, but his eyes are bright with tears, and Dot holds her arms out, tucking her head against his neck as he lifts her up. "Climb on my back, Wakko," he says, and Wakko obliges. Yakko then picks up the suitcase again, and Dot can feel the trembling in his body. "Let's get home," the oldest sibling says. "I need cuddle times with my sibs, stat."

"Good idea," Wakko and Dot say fervently. .

And when they get home, that's the very first thing they do, and Dot sighs as she burrows deeper into Yakko's arms. Wakko is curled up on her lap, absently nibbling on his tail, and Dot gives him an ear-scratch. Yakko then does the same for her, and she feels another, heartfelt purr build up. "I'm not going anywhere for a good long while," she says. 

"We're not letting you out of our sight, young lady," Yakko says firmly, gently smoothing her fur. "You're staying right here in Burbank where you belong."

Under normal circumstances, Dot would've bristled. But right now? All she feels is content, warm and _safe._ "Wouldn't have it any other way," she says, snuggling as close to her brothers as she can manage.

Yakko kisses her on the forehead. "Glad you see things my way," he says, sounding _ever_ so slightly smug. "Now, hush up, the pair of you. We've got some serious cuddling to do, and I can't concentrate with all this yakking going on." 

Of course, he's a hypocrite, given he's been doing most of the yakking, but Dot doesn't care. And true to his word, Yakko promptly shuts up. But as he rests his head against Dot's, she can feel his tears soaking her fur again, and she holds him and Wakko closer, her own tears trickling silently down her cheeks. Wakko lets out a soft, small whine, and Dot tightens her grip. She already knows none of them will be letting go any time soon. 

And she's perfectly okay with that. 


	20. Lean on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko steps up to support his big brother after they receive some harrowing news from Dot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sequel to the previous chapter, this time from Wakko's perspective ;) The plot bunny bit, so I figured I'd give it a shot :D

It's another glorious day in Burbank. The birds are singing, and the sun is just about to peek over the horizon. 

In the water tower, it's close to 6am, and the silence is broken only by Wakko's snores and Yakko's sleep-singing. Normally Dot would be the first to be up and about, but Dot's in New York, leaving the brothers to their own devices, and it shows. Yakko would be the first to tell anyone who listened that the empty pizza boxes are _not_ his fault, whilst Wakko would protest at the candy wrappers lying around, and insist that they're definitely not his work. Both brothers, however, will put a lot of elbow grease into getting the tower back in shape before Dot's return at the end of the month.

But they miss her dreadfully, and there's a faint crease in Yakko's brow that hasn't gone away since Dot left two months ago to shoot her period drama. Wakko does his best to keep his brother's spirits up, but he knows how much Dot's absence is weighing on the oldest Warner. He counts Dot's twice-daily phonecalls as a blessing, because it means Yakko gets a genuine smile on his face, and that smile lasts for quite some time afterwards. Even so, Wakko is counting down the days until Dot is safely home again. 

Right now, however, there's peace in the tower, until the phone rings. Wakko stirs, grumbles, and rolls over to peek over the edge of his bunk. "Whozzat?" he asks groggily. He soon finds out when he hears Yakko's equally groggy voice, and with another yawn, he decides to simply flop over the side of his bunk and onto the floor. 

" _Wakko Warner!_ Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" 

He blinks, frozen in mid-air by his brother's cross shout, and he blushes. "Just making a quick escape to the floor," he says sheepishly, and Yakko rolls his eyes in amusement as he returns to his phonecall. "Dot, never have a brother," he says. "They're too much work." He pauses, then laughs, and Wakko chuckles as to himself as he makes his way to the bathroom. But he's barely set paw inside when he hears a horrified, stunned gasp from Yakko, and he spins, eyes wide. Yakko is standing there, clutching the phone, his face paler than normal, his eyes huge with horror, and Wakko feels his heart plummet right to the soles of his paws. 

_Dot!_ he thinks, shaken. He runs to the phone and grabs it from his shellshocked brother. "Dot! Dot! What the hell is going on?"

She can barely get the words out, but when she does, Wakko's eyes widen even more, and he shivers. He can hear Yakko screaming, and his mind races as he tries to put the words he needs together, trying to stay calm for both his siblings, but he's honestly no more than a few seconds way from collapsing into a sobbing, screaming mess of his own. Somewhere in the middle of that harrowing call, he turns on the TV, while still talking to Dot as calmly as he can manage, but he soon regrets that maneuver as fresh scenes of horror greet his eyes. He instinctively mutes the TV so as to not distress his shaken brother even more.

Eventually, Dot finally relays more bad news; with the attacks, no one is allowed in or out of any buildings, and Wakko winces. He relays this to Yakko, who lets out a long, distressed wail, and the middle sibling feels his heart break even more. He knows all too well what this is doing to his older brother, and he wishes he could to something to ease Yakko's pain. But he knows there's only one cure. 

' _I'm scared,_ ' Dot sobs into the phone, breaking Wakko out of his reverie, and he takes a deep breath. _Stay calm,_ he reminds himself. _For the love of God, stay calm!_

"Me too," he admits, taking a deep breath. "The moment you know you're comin' home, tell us." He's only a little surprised at how firm he sounds; with Yakko almost catatonic, it's on him to take charge of the situation. 

Dot almost laughs. ' _Cross my heart and drop an anvil on my head,_ ' she says. 

Wakko has to chuckle at that. "Close enough," he says. 

But his amusement is short-lived, and the moment he hangs up the phone, he feels his heart sink to the bottom of his paws again as he runs over to the triple bunk. Yakko is curled up in his bed, clutching his pillows and sobbing. He's shaking as if with cold, and Wakko's eyes fill with tears as he reaches out to hold his brother close, finally allowing his own sobs to surface. "She's gonna be okay," he says, as if by doing so that can stave off the fear that's got his brother by the throat. "I swear, she's gonna be okay." He says this over and over, barely able to get the words out sometimes, but he sticks to it, until Yakko finally falls into an exhausted sleep in his brother's arms, still sobbing Dot's name against his pillows. Wakko holds him silently. He knows nothing will help, not until Dot is safely home where she belongs. 

_I'll see if Scratchy can give him some sleepin' tablets,_ the middle sibling muses to himself, gently pressing a kiss to the back of his brother's neck. Yakko lets out a small, heartbroken whimper in his sleep, and Wakko closes his eyes, tears sliding silently down his cheeks for a very long time. 

Two nightmarish days pass, and Wakko's ready to do murder on the second day. He's not mad at Yakko - not when his brother had bolted upright from terrible nightmares, screaming Dot's name in anguish - but rather at the horrible humans who'd done such a deed. Sometimes he feels inadequate, but he ignores these feelings. He knows he needs to be a rock for his older brother, and so he stays by Yakko's side all the time. And Yakko's sad, tired eyes sometimes shine with gratitude, even if he can't put that gratitude into words. 

The two days since the attack had also given Wakko loads of time to think, and as dawn breaks on the second day, he comes to a conclusion. "Hey, Yak?" he whispers, gently stroking his brother's tear-damp fur. 

"Hey, what?" the older sibling says, his voice hoarse as he fights to recover from yet another night of restless sleep.

"I've worked out why we are why we are," Wakko says. He's not mad, or hurt, or upset. "We all love each other, right?"

Yakko works up a weak chuckle. "As sure as my nose is red," he says. 

Wakko smiles in relief. "Well, red _der_ ," he teases. "But seriously, we all love each other, but in different ways."

"It only took you this long to figure it out?" Yakko snarks with a tired smile. He sighs. "It's weird, though. You two mean the world to me, but ... I dunno. I can't rightly put it into words." A fine tremor passes through his body, and Wakko holds him tighter. "You're my world," the older sibling finally says. "But Dot... _God,_ my little Dot..."

"She's your heart," Wakko finishes, and Yakko gives a weary nod. "I get what you mean. I love her like that too, but differently."

Yakko nods again. "It's killin' you too, but you're stronger, more able to bear it."

"It doesn't mean I love her less," Wakko says. "Not a bit of it. But I've got - what'd Scratchy call it the other day? - a stronger - shoot - a stronger ..."

"You're just better able to handle it," Yakko says. "Gotcha, Wak."

Wakko hugs him tight, glad to have gotten to the point where he can talk about their sibling relationship so freely. He feels closer to both his siblings now, and he lets out a long sigh. "So, how's about some...?"

The phone rings, and he and Yakko stare at each other in shock. The younger brother immediately bounds out of bed. "Please tell me you're comin' home?" he pleads into the phone. 

' _I am,_ ' Dot says, sounding as drained as Wakko feels. ' _How's Yakko?_ '

Wakko sighs as he looks at his emotionally wrecked brother, thinking of the chaos he'd gone through these last two days. "Not good," he admits. "Dot, he's scared shitless. He was about ready to fly out to get you home, but I told him how crazy it was, and how hard it would be for him to get anywhere with the way things are up there." _And what a fight that was,_ he thinks morosely. Yakko had been like a cornered animal the day that argument had come out, and in the end, he'd had to be sedated. Afterwards, he'd been a sobbing, shaking, screaming mess, and Wakko had held him in silence, crying into his fur, his heart feeling as if it just couldn't break any more, yet still managing to break into even tinier pieces. 

' _Well,_ ' Dot says, the faintest hint of a smile in her voice, ' _you can give him the good news._ '

"Can and will," Wakko says, before he's abruptly hipchecked out of the way. He lands on the floor in an ungraceful sprawl, but he doesn't care. Yakko's now talking animatedly into the phone, his tail wagging for the first time since the attacks, and Wakko gets to his feet, his own tail wagging as he sets about making the tower more habitable. Not that Dot is likely to care, he reasons, but it's just the nice, brotherly thing to do. 

_And it gives me something to do,_ he admits. _God knows how long she's going to be getting through security._

At the airport, Wakko insists on sending his brother inside. "You need to be the first to see her, and you need it a lot more than I do," he says firmly. "I can hug her silly when the two of you come out, but _you_ need this first chance." 

Yakko blinks, before bending down to hug him close. "Love you, Wak," he whispers. He straightens, takes a deep breath, and enters the airport terminal. It's a chaotic mess of people greeting each other, and Wakko shivers despite himself. He just hopes Dot and Yakko find their way safely to each other; Yakko's already on his pawtips as he scans the crowd, and then he breaks into a dead run, soon disappearing from sight. Wakko almost has to chuckle. _He coulda teleported over to her,_ he thinks, amused. _Guess he wanted to do the whole cheesy meadow run thing._

But he doesn't mind. After all, why teleport when you can run into each other's arms? 

It's a good few minutes - maybe more - before Yakko comes out, suitcase in one hand, Dot tucked safely in his other arm, and Wakko feels all the anguish of the last few days melt away as he jumps up from his bench with a whoop of joy. Dot giggles as she jumps out of Yakko's arms, and Wakko picks her up in his, spinning her around, both of them giggling like mad before collapsing in an undignified heap, tails wagging. Dot purrs happily against Wakko's neck, and he closes his eyes in bliss, reveling in the sound. When he can finally make himself let go of her, he grins and licks her on the face, and she smiles, her eyes bright. "Didja get any good inflight food?" he asks. 

Dot rolls her eyes and boops him on the nose. "It was shit," she says. 

"Language," Yakko chides automatically, and it's Wakko's turn to roll his eyes. _Really? He's worried about language at a time like this?_

"I'm more than old enough to use that word," Dot reminds her older brother archly. "Besides, I've heard _you_ use a lot worse for a lot less cause, Mr Swear-Like-A-Sailor-Everytime-I-Stub-My-Toe."

Wakko howls with laughter. "She got you there," he chortles. 

"Traitor," Yakko mutters, but his eyes are bright with tears, and Dot holds her arms out, tucking her head against his neck as he lifts her up. "Climb on my back, Wakko," he says, and Wakko obliges, clinging to his older brother as Yakko picks up Dot's suitcase again, and he can feel the trembling in his older brother's body. "Let's get home," the oldest sibling says. "I need cuddle times with my sibs, stat."

"Good idea," Wakko and Dot say fervently.

And when they get home, that's the very first thing they do. Once Dot is settled in Yakko's arms, Wakko climbs onto her lap, curling up and absently nibbling on his tail, letting out a happy purr as Dot gives him a good ear-scratch. He decides then and there that this is the best feeling in the world. His sister is safe, and he's got both of them holding onto him. _It doesn't get much better than this,_ he thinks, delighting in the sound of Dot's purr. 

"I'm not going anywhere for a good long while," she says. 

"We're not letting you out of our sight, young lady," Yakko says firmly, and Wakko silently echoes that sentiment. "You're staying right here in Burbank where you belong."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," she says, snuggling as close to them as she can manage. 

"Glad you see things my way," Yakko says, sounding _ever_ so slightly smug. "Now, hush up, the pair of you. We've got some serious cuddling to do, and I can't concentrate with all this yakking going on." 

Of course, he's a hypocrite, given he's been doing most of the yakking, but true to his word, Yakko promptly shuts up. Even so, he's trembling again, and Wakko lets out a soft, small whine as Dot tightens her hold on the both of them, pressing as close to her as he can, feeling Yakko tighten his hold on them both.

There's no doubt in Wakko's mind that Yakko is going to be holding on to them a lot tighter after the events of two days ago. And he already knows that there's going to be many sleepless night as both Dot and Yakko deal with nightmares. But Wakko is ever so thankful they've got each other to turn to. As for him?

Well, he's more than happy to provide a bit of extra support where needed. That was the job of the middle brother - to be the big brother when his siblings fell apart at the seams. 

And he doesn't mind that one little bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! I may even try this scene from Yakko's perspective. We shall see!


	21. They did what now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dot gets stood up.  
> Her brothers don't take too kindly to this, especially Yakko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of... distressing content, dealing mainly with victim blaming. If this isn't your cup of tea, please feel free to skip this chapter- I certainly won't hold it against you! But yeah, this kinda wrote itself, so I do sincerely apologise for any distress this may cause - it definitely was not my intention!

"Soooo, how do I look?" Dot pirouettes, her pale pink skirt flaring out. She's ditched the yellow flower hairtie for a pink one tonight, and she's even wearing a necklace. 

"Like a million dollars," Yakko says, giving her a thumbs up. 

"Nah, more like ten million," Wakko insists. 

Dot preens under the attention. "Thanks," she says, giving her fur a last smoothing. She's taken extra care with it, and it's been brushed to a fine sheen. "Oh, God, I'm so nervous!"

"You _sure_ you don't want us tagging along?" Yakko asks anxiously. 

"Nope," Dot says firmly. "I've got this."

Yakko nods. "If you say so," he says, but he can't help a small fluttering in his chest all the same. This is Dot's first big night out ever since landing a surprise part in a big upcoming movie; Yakko's got more nerves than she about tonight's little shindig. Apparently she and her co-star had gotten along like a house on fire, hence why she's going out tonight as his "plus one". 

(Something that was only possible because Dot had "aged" her appearance so there'd be no accusations of wrongdoing. This was also something Yakko had insisted on, and Dot had readily agreed.)

Dot rolls her eyes. "I'll be _fine,_ " she says. "I've got pepper spray in my purse, and I can pull a mallet on anyone who even _looks_ at me wrong." She grins. "Besides, James'll be there to protect me."

"Are you sure you're not going along to protect him?" Wakko says slyly, and Dot laughs. 

Then comes a knock on the water tower door, and she lets out a squeal of delight. "Gotta go! Love you!" She blows a kiss to her brothers, before darting off, and Yakko lets out a long sigh once the door's closed behind her.

"I know," Wakko says, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezing. 

Yakko smiles, albeit a little shakily. "Our little Dot's all grown up," he says. 

"Yeah," Wakko agrees. He takes a deep breath. "Soooo... I've finally got my paws on the latest _Grand Theft Auto..._ "

"Move aside!" Yakko says, recovering his poise in little to no time. But as they get the game started up, Wakko can't help but notice there's still a shadow in his brother's eyes, and his heart aches. He knows how hard it was for Yakko to give his consent to tonight's date without ever having met the guy Dot was so smitten with; but it's a measure of the trust Yakko has in Dot that he barely hesitated before giving the go-ahead. 

_Not that Dot really needed permission,_ Wakko reminds himself. _She and Yakko both knew she's a grown toon._ Even knowing that, it was still hard for the eldest to let go and give Dot her freedom to fly, and Wakko knows it's going to be some time before his big brother can let go of his need to be so protective of his little sister. _Dot can handle herself,_ Wakko thinks confidently. 

Two hours later, the door to the tower slams open, and Dot storms in, her eyes red and puffy, her makeup running as she slams the door shut with enough force to actually make the tower wobble a bit. The brothers share a look, before getting up as one to go to their sister, yet wisely keeping their distance. Her fur's fluffed up, her tail is lashing, and she's growling low in her throat. But her claws remain sheathed, although there's a subtle tension in the way she holds her hands which suggests she's seconds away from baring them. "James is a &^*%ing jerk," she snarls, ears pinned back. 

"What'd he do?" Wakko asks. 

"He %^$&ing stood me up!" Dot shrieks. "That two-timing, lousy little..." The rest of her tirade descends into family-unfriendly language, but by the time she's done, she's in tears, and Yakko judges that the perfect moment to gather her in his arms, pressing her head against his shoulder as she sobs into his fur. Wakko comes over and offers his tail barely wincing as she seizes it in a death grip, all the while keeping another death grip on Yakko, who holds her tight, whispering gently. He's ready to have several bald patches on his body by the time Dot's done, but he doesn't care. Right now, all he cares about is the _louse_ who hurt his little girl.

Eventually, Dot's tears dry up, and she loosens her death grip on her brothers. "I _hate_ him," she growls. 

"Soooo, what exactly did he do?" Wakko asks. 

Dot sighs. "He stood me up," she says. "I got there, he said hi, and then he ran off to attend a blonde girl with a dress about ready to ... well, never mind," she adds hastily. 

Yakko doesn't rise to the bait - he's too pissed at James to even notice what Dot said about this other girl's dress. "Right, methinks I have to have words with this man," he says calmly. "Wak, tend to your sister."

Wakko obediently takes Dot into his arms, and Yakko leans over to kiss her on the forehead. "I won't be long," he says softly. "You can take your frustrations out on our current game."

Dot nods, giving him a watery smile, and Yakko boops her gently on the nose before leaving the tower. As he closes the door behind him, he feels his ears pin back and his fur fluff up. _Good. I'm gonna need all the intimidation I can get._

The party isn't hard to find, and neither is Dot's would-be date. Yakko's seen plenty of pictures of the guy, so he's easy to spot, and Yakko's lip curls in contempt as he spots the man smooching the living daylights out of the blonde girl Dot mentioned earlier. _I can forgive the smooching, but not the standing up,_ he thinks, anger slowly building up as he pads his way across the grass to the amorous couple. It's dark, but his eyes pick them out, and when they pull away to breathe for a few moments, Yakko lets out a silent whistle as he recognises the girl. 

_Well. Damn._

The girl is in fact wife to the director of the film, and to see James going at it with her in the shadowy garden - small wonder he'd gotten one of the lead roles. Yakko clenched his jaw in anger. _No louse is going to ruin_ two _ladies' nights tonight!_

He pulls a spotlight and megaphone out of his hammerspace, waits for the pair to continue their canoodling, and then ...

" _HELLO NURSE!_ "

The couple shriek in mortification and leap apart as the spotlight shines full on them, catching the attention of quite a few people. Yakko grins as he holds up his megaphone again. 

" _LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BEHOLD TONIGHTS SPECTACLE, HERE FOR ONE NIGHT ONLY!_ "

Voices are raised in consternation, and the poor wife buries her face in her hands, humiliated. Yakko feels bad for her; it's not her fault she got caught up in James's charms, and her husband doesn't seem to blame her as he runs over to her, pulling her to the side and asking her a few questions. Her tears are real; her shame plain on her face, and after a few minutes, the director gently hands her to a colleague, before stalking over to James, fists clenched. Yakko chooses that moment to intervene. 

"Pardon," he says, tapping the enraged husband on the shoulder. "I've also got a bone to pick with this loon."

The director blinks. "Yakko? Wait. Wasn't your sister supposed to be here tonight?"

"She was, but your star pupil decided to make nice with your wife," Yakko says coldly, giving James a look that promises all sorts of dire retribution. "Sorry, Bill."

Bill shakes his head, his eyes smouldering as he too glares at James. "Lisa's not the type to let herself be led too easily," he says, passing a tired hand over his face. "Lord knows the temptation was there, though, with me being so busy. I'll talk to her tonight once the dust settles." He jabs an angry finger at James, who looks as if he's ready to sink into the ground. "I'll make sure you _never_ work in this town again," he says, his voice like ice. "Not just for what you did with my wife, but also for what you did to Yakko's sister. And don't think you're off the hook for _lying_ about your acting abilities either."

 _Well, all the skeletons are comin' out the closet tonight,_ Yakko thinks mirthlessly. "May I?"

"Go for it," Bill says, giving James one last glare before turning on his heel and stalking off, making shooing motions to clear the area so Yakko can have some privacy.

"Listen, your sister's nice, but..." James jumps back in shock as Yakko hauls out the biggest mallet he has. 

"Let's cut to the chase," he says. "I'll leave aside tonight's tryst; God knows you've got more than your fair share of comeuppance coming for that. My sister, on the other hand - you led her on."

"Hey, she asked for it," James says, starting to grow angry. "You can't tell me she was asking for some attention dressing the way she does."

Yakko raises an eyebrow. "I see," he says coldly. "Do go on. I'm _very_ interested in how this is all her fault."

James rolls his eyes, failing to note the dangerous tone in Yakko's voice. "Girls like to tease," he says reasonably. "I guess your sister was just doing what comes to her naturally."

"What comes to her naturally," Yakko says, his voice devoid of any emotion now. Inside, he's a raging inferno of anger, and he bares his claws without thinking, his fur fluffing up even more, and his ears go back. "So if something happens to her, it's her fault? Because of how she dresses? How she acts?"

"What else can it be?" James asks, and Yakko is _amazed_ by the man's sheer boneheadedness. 

Something inside him snaps, and a wild howl erupts from his throat, startling the party into silence. " _You fool!_ " he screams. 

James backs away, eyes wide, as he finally seems to realise his peril. But Yakko doesn't attack; he calms down, barely. "You fool," he says in a slightly steadier voice. "You utter, utter fool. You've just gone and pushed every last button I have."

He reaches out and grabs James by the collar, hauling him in until they're almost nose to nose. "I'm a great believer in women's freedom," Yakko says in a venomous whisper. "I'm also a great believer in _not_ blaming women for something bad happening to them. It's all the fault of the man who does the bad shit in the first place! And _you..._ " He jabs a finger in James's chest. "You have the _gall_ to stand there and _tell me to my face_ that my sister was _asking_ for your attention because of how she dresses and acts."

James opens his mouth, but he can't form any words, and Yakko presses on. "If you'd said that about any woman, I'd be out for your blood," he states matter-of-factly. "But you've gone and done the one thing that's sure to leave hardly anything recognizable for the city morgue to identify - you _shamed_ my sister, and you blamed _her_ for your lousy conduct!" His voice rises and he forces himself back to calm. "My sister is my heart, you utter, utter _fool,_ " he says, shaking with the effort of not smashing the man's face into a pulp. "She is _everything_ to me! And you went and dragged her through the mud because _you_ can't control yourself!"

"S-she's just your s-sister," James protests weakly. 

Yakko gives a short laugh. "Yes, but as far as you're concerned, she's my little girl. And _anyone_ who messes with my little girl gets to know firsthand what it's like to _really_ piss me off. Shall I demonstrate?"

The sight of his mallet is enough to make James weak at the knees, and he pitches face first on the ground, out cold in a dead faint. Yakko lowers the mallet and casually tosses it to the side. "I guess he doesn't want to find out," he says calmly, before turning to the stunned crowd. "I'll leave him to you," he says. "I'm going home and hugging my sister to bits. Goodnight everybody!" 

And so saying, he strolls off, leaving shocked partygoers in his wake. But as he leaves, he can hear whispers of shock and anger, and before long, the whispers turn into something like the buzzing of an whole swarm of angry bees. As Yakko reaches the gate, he hears the first shouts of rage, and he smiles a thin, chill smile. _Serves the louse right,_ he tells himself. _He's going to be out on a limb before too long, and I suspect a lot of shady shit will come to light after tonight's little display._

Still, the whole experience has left him rather soiled, and he picks up his toon speed. _I need to cuddle my sister, stat._

When he gets back to the tower, Dot's asleep in her bunk, with Wakko sitting by her, holding her hand. "How'd it go?" the middle brother whispers. 

Yakko sighs and drops on the floor. "Shit," he mutters. He fills his brother in, and by the time he's done, Wakko is bristling and growling. This wakes Dot up. "Yakko?" she says sleepily. 

That's enough to have him up off the floor in seconds, and he takes Wakko's place, gathering her into his arms and holding her tightly as he finally lets his tears fall. Dot holds him tight, not quite understanding his highly-charged emotions, but she knows he's been rattled, so she nuzzles him, purring as best she can. She's already put tonight's distressing scene behind her; she's safe in Yakko's arms, and that's all that matters to her. "Love you, big brother," she murmurs.

Yakko kisses her fiercely on the forehead. "Love you more, baby sister," he says softly. "Go to sleep. I gotcha."

Dot nods and yawns, and she's soon asleep in his arms, her head snuggled close to his chest. Wakko then touches his brother lightly on the shoulder. 

"Didja get him good?" he whispers. 

"Ripped him up one side and down the other," Yakko whispers back. "He's ruined, not just for what he did to Dot, but for his smarmy remarks. And other things too."

"Serves the bastard right," Wakko mutters, ears pinned back and fur bristling. "How could he say those things about our Dot, let alone other women?"

Yakko sighs, gently smoothing Dot's fur. "God knows," he says. "I don't give two shits right now."

"Fair point," Wakko agrees. "You staying with her tonight?"

"Yeah," Yakko says. "Thanks, Wak."

The middle brother shrugs as he kisses his siblings on the cheek and forehead respectively. "It's what I do," he says. "That's the job of the middle brother."

Yakko smothers a laugh against Dot's fur. "Love you, Wak," he says affectionately. 

Wakko licks him on the cheek. "Love you more, big brother," he says. "I got the both of you." He then scrambles up into his bunk, and Yakko carefully lays Dot back down before laying down next to her and gathering her close again. He lays awake for some time, the tears trickling silently down his cheeks, his heart still hurting from tonight's disastrous string of events.

But Dot is safe in his arms, and Wakko's snoring above, occasionally sleep-singing in between snores.

That's enough to finally quell the raging storm in Yakko's heart, and he lets sleep claim him at last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I am so, so sorry. Next chapter will be full of fluffy happy times, I promise!


	22. All for one and one for all times Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakko's job as the middle sibling is to be rock when the other two fall apart at the seams.  
> But what happens when the rock falls apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested! This is the sequel to the previous chapter ;)

"Yakko? Can you zip me up, please?"

"Sure thing, sister sibling," Yakko says cheerfully, and he trots over to the bathroom to assist. Dot is standing in front of the mirror, her hands twisted behind her back as she struggles to get the zipper up all the way. Yakko deftly finishes the job, and Dot sighs in relief as she makes minute adjustments to the sleeveless garment she's chosen to wear to tonight's premiere of her movie. It's pale blue, and her flower hairtie is the same shade, setting off her black fur to perfection. But there's a distinct shadow in her eyes, and Wakko, watching from the living area, sighs in heartfelt pain. 

It's been two weeks since the "incident" and Yakko's been in super overprotective mode ever since. Not that Dot minds too much, but Wakko can tell she's getting ever so slightly annoyed. Since Yakko had never told her what James said that disastrous night two weeks ago, Dot's put it down to Yakko's irrepressible need to be "super-sib". Hence the shadow in her eyes - but Wakko knows it's also to do with the fact that her former co-star, despite his disgraceful exit from the movie industry, will be there tonight. "Y'know," the middle sibling says casually, "I think that dress suits you fine, Dot."

Dot preens under the attention, but Yakko shoots him a warning look. Wakko raises an eyebrow, conveying a whole truckload of disapproval in that one glance. Yakko sighs. :You do look amazing," the older brother says. "You're gonna knock 'em dead tonight, baby sister."

"Thanks," she says, giving a little twirl. Her face falls. "It's not too much, is it?"

Yakko freezes for a second, and Wakko sighs again. _I need to talk to him,_ the middle sibling says to himself. "Nah, it's perfect," Yakko says, recovering with enviable aplomb. "Why do you say that, sister sibling?"

Dot shrugs. "Dunno," she admits. "Oh well. What's the time?"

"Half past five," Wakko says. "Have we got time for a pizza before you jet off?"

"I'd better not indulge too much," Dot demurs. "I don't want to get sauce on my dress. But I can manage at least a slice or two."

It's a little after six when Dot leaves, and Yakko watches her go, his face twisted up with anxiety. "I shoulda gone with her," he mutters. 

"Maybe," Wakko says. "I think Dot can handle herself just fine, though. Bill said he'd look after her, right?"

Yakko nods. "Yeah, but James is a slimeball," he says angrily. "I don't trust him not to say anything smarmy to her."

"If she gets in trouble, she'll call," Wakko says reasonably. "Now, how's about some more _Grand Theft Auto,_ huh?"

Yakko sighs and nods, and Wakko lets some of the tension go. But as he sets up the game, he can feel a familiar cold feeling settle in the pit of his stomach, and his fingertips and pawtips grow cold. He shivers. _No, I don't need that right now,_ he thinks morosely. He just hopes he can hold it off until well into the night; to him there's no sense letting his siblings see him falling apart at the seams, not when they still need him to be strong for them. 

"Dot!" 

She turns, a smile on her face, before it falls. "James?" she says, confused, standing on her pawtips to get a better look at the crowd. "Where's Bill?"

"Running late," James says smoothly. His eyes rake her from ear-tip to tail-tip to pawtip. "I must say, you're looking rather ... provocative tonight."

Dot shivers. "Thanks," she says, but her mind is racing. Something's wrong. "Listen, I'd love to stay and talk with you, but I really need to find Bill and..."

He grabs her arm, a frown on her face. "So you're just going to ditch me?" he says, and his voice is angry. "After everything we shared over the last two years, and you're just going to walk away like that?"

Now Dot gets angry, and she yanks her arm free. "Listen, we had an amazing two years," she says. "But then _you_ threw it away at the gala two weeks ago. So if anyone's walked away, it's you."

James laughs. "Oh, you poor girl," he says, shaking his head. "It really is true then, isn't it? You women, human or toon, are all the same. Lead a man on, and then at the slightest hint of trouble, you run for the hills."

Alarm bells are going off in Dot's mind. "Look, can we do this some other time?" she says. "I don't know what's going on inside your head, but _you_ threw it away. Not me."

James grabs her arm again. "No, _you_ threw it away," he insists, angrier than ever. " _You_ led _me_ on by dressing and acting the way you do, and the moment I decided to try my luck in a different pasture - just for the entertainment, I can assure you - you decide it's all over."

Dot glares and again pulls her arm free. "I think you're mistaken," she says coldly. "I didn't _dress_ and _act_ the way I did for _your_ entertainment. I dressed and acted for me. It's who I am. Now for the love of God, let me go!"

"Is that what you think?" James' smile is contemptuous. "Look at you now. Showing off that fur without a care in the world. Someone less - scrupulous - than I would see that as an open invitation."

Dot gapes. "A _what_ now?" she says, incredulous. "Is _that_ what this is about? You're _blaming_ me for _your_ conduct?" Her mind starts to race again as she realises that _this_ is what's had Yakko so barred up for the last two weeks, and she feels a mixture of gratitude and anger - gratitude that he spared her this, and anger that he tried to protect her from this. "Well, you listen up, _mister,_ " she snarls. "No one is to blame for anything going sour concerning a significant other. In fact, all the blame goes on the perpetrator! So if you think for one second that you can get away with blaming _me_ for not being able to keep it in your pants-" figuratively of course "-then you've got another thing coming, pal!"

" _James!_ "

He turns, and his face goes pale. Yakko is standing there, mallet in hand. "Y-yakko," the former actor gasps. Dot can see an equally incensed Bill and Wakko standing behind her older brother, and this time, all she feels is relief - and a horrible sense of deja vu. 

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Yakko deadpans. "Last time I let you go, because you decided you'd seen the light. But now it seems we have to have this conversation again, and I feel I might have to back it up with a few mallet-whacks for good measure." He hefts the mallet suggestively. "So do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way? The easy way? I thump you, and you spend the rest of the night picking up your teeth. The hard way?" He shrugs. "I leave only the bare minimum for the city morgue to identify."

James goes even paler. "L-listen," he says. "I d-didn't mean a-any h-harm. I was just ..."

"Blaming my sister _again,_ " Yakko says. "I heard it all, pal."

"H-how?" James stammers. 

"I'm a _toon,_ " Yakko reminds him, speaking as if to a five-year-old. "We've got powers you can only dream of having." He slams the mallet on the ground, cracking it. "So. Easy way or hard way? Your choice."

James chooses a third option; he faints again. 

Dot chooses that moment to do the same, but Yakko's arms catch her before she can hit the ground in the same manner as her former co-star. "Right, we're done here," the oldest Warner says, his words coming through gritted teeth as he turns to Bill and several stunned onlookers. "Get him the hell out of here before I change my mind and mallet him into the middle of next week." He then turns and stalks off, cradling his sister protectively as he makes his way back to the tower, Wakko trotting in his wake. He's so incensed that he doesn't even notice the tears trickling down his younger brother's cheeks. 

It's well after midnight, and Dot has finally cried herself to sleep in Yakko's arms. He lays her down and puts his head in his hands, sobbing. Wakko comes over and lays his head in his brother's lap. A long silence passes before Yakko calms down, and he gently strokes his brother's ears. "Whatta mess," the older brother says with a long sigh. "I shoulda told her."

"You should've," Wakko agrees, feeling the cold sensation grow even stronger. "Listen, Yak, I-"

Yakko looks at him, concerned. "What is it, Wak?"

The words burst out of Wakko's mouth before he can stop them. " _I can't do this anymore!_ " he cries. 

Yakko stares. " _What?_ " he says, stunned. 

Wakko takes a deep breath. "I can't do this anymore," he repeats, shaking. "I've been the strong one for the two of you since this whole mess happened, and I don't blame you for being fragile, 'cause God knows I'd be the same, but I've run out of strength, and I feel like I'm falling apart at the seams, and I can't do this anymore!" 

"Wakko." Yakko's eyes fill with tears and he gathers his brother into his arms, holding him tightly, allowing Wakko to take his turn at crying it out. Wakko clings to him, sobbing uncontrollably, the tears seeming to flow without ceasing, but Yakko holds him and says nothing, gently rocking back and forth, his purr a low rumble that gradually, ever so gradually, brings the tears and the sobbing to an end. "Wakko, why the heck didn't you say something sooner?" Yakko finally asks, once he's certain his brother's gotten the worst of it out of his system.

Wakko wipes his eyes, still clinging to his brother. "I didn't need you two worrying about me," he says. "I've got the stronger character, so I can take knocks more readily than you and Dot. You're more prone to falling apart than I am."

Yakko has to laugh at this. "Way to land the low blow, baby bro," he teases, but his voice is rueful. "Yeah, Dot'n I are pretty much alike in that something like this'll rip us up one side and down the other. But you just take it to the face and keep going." He sighs. "Why hide it, though? You're allowed to break down as much as we do."

"Dunno," Wakko admits. "I guess I got that from you."

" _Ouch,_ " Yakko deadpans, but again, he knows his brother is right. He sighs and gently strokes Wakko's fur. "Seems you also got the cutting remarks from me," he quips, and this wins a watery laugh from his brother. "But seriously," the older brother says, "you know you can let it out any time. You don't have to let it build up until it bursts forth."

"I don't," Wakko says matter-of-factly. "It can take _months_ for it to reach a breaking point; there's no build up. I just take hit after hit, and then one day, my character decides it doesn't want to take any more and lets me know about it. I can usually tell when it's coming on; I get a cold feeling in my stomach, and my fingertips and pawtips get cold." He shrugs. "But even then, it can take anywhere from a few hours to several more months before my character _really_ lets me know it's had enough, and then it all comes out like it did tonight."

Yakko holds him closer, gently cradling the back of his head. "Are there any other warning signs?" he asks softly. 

"Can't predict it," Wakko admits. "It just happens."

Yakko sighs. "I'm so sorry, baby bro," he says. "I should've known even the strongest of our trio is just as prone to cracking as we are; I guess I took your strength for granted."

Wakko leans up to lick his brother on the cheek. "You weren't to know," he says affectionately. "I usually breakdown in front of Scratchy; he's got the tools to help me work through it."

" _Ouch,_ " Yakko says again, laughing. "Is this drive nails through Yakko week or something?"

Wakko laughs. "I'm sorry," he says contritely. 

Yakko waves it off. "Nah, I know you're right," he says. "Scratchy is definitely better. You wanna talk to him in the morning, then?"

"Nah," Wakko says. "Just this once, my big brother's cuddles are as effective a remedy as Scratchy's psychological mumbo-jumbo."

"Well, your big brother and your baby sister are more than qualified to deliver cuddles whenever you require," Yakko says solemnly, and Wakko hugs him in gratitude.

"Can I get one of those tonight, please?" the middle brother asks. 

"Let me consult with my assistant," Yakko says with a wink, leaning over and gently tapping Dot on the shoulder. "Baby sister? Honey? Your brothers need a favour from you. It'll only take a few moments."

Dot slowly cracks one eye open. "Double order of cuddles for Wakko?" she mumbles. At Yakko's nod, she yawns and gives a thumbs up. "I'll put it on your tab." The words have barely left her mouth before she's fallen asleep again, and Yakko grins at his younger brother. "I guess that's a yes."

It's not long before they're settled in Dot's bed. Wakko carefully wraps his arms around his sister, who snuggles close to him in her sleep, a soft purr emanating from deep in her chest. Then Yakko puts his arms around them both, holding them close, his purr a deeper counterpart, his tail wrapping over his siblings' legs. "Better?" Yakko says softly. 

Wakko nods. "Thanks," he whispers. 

Yakko kisses him on the back of the head. "Gotcha, baby bro," he says. "And listen; if you ever get that cold feeling in your stomach, tell us. We'll do all we can to stave it off before it gets to this point."

Wakko smiles, his heart simultaneously melting and growing two sizes bigger at the same time. "Love you, big brother," he murmurs.

"Love you more, baby bro," Yakko whispers, giving him another tender kiss. "Now get some sleep, and that's an order."

Wrapped safely in his siblings' arms, and secure in the knowledge that they've got his back should he ever feel like his foundations are crumbling again, Wakko is more than happy to follow those orders, and it's not long before he feels a peaceful sleep claim him. 

As strong as he is, even he knows his strength is limited, but it's nice to know he's got the two best siblings in the world to pick up the pieces and put him back together when that strength finally gives out. 


	23. Feelin' Fluffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dot gets a case of super fur-frizz, Yakko's there to smooth things out.

It's an accepted fact that Dot _loves_ her fur. She's always paying attention to it, using all the correct fur-shampoos, fur-conditioners, fur-treatments, fur-combs and fur-brushes to make sure her fur is always at its top peak. In fact, every time she goes out - whether it's to the movies or to the store - Dot makes sure she looks her best. Wakko often teases her about being a perfectionist, and she laughs and swats him. 

"What?" he'd say, grinning like a loon. "You always take at least three hours in the bathroom to make sure your fur's all shiny and gleamy and glowy."

"Three-and-a-half," Dot would correct him with an arch little smile.

Truth be told, even she doesn't know why she pays her fur such special attention. She admits to herself that in reality, she just likes looking nice. It's not to do with vanity, or the need to impress anyone; she simply enjoys having shining, gleaming fur. It makes her feel better about herself, and that's its own reward.

It's a hot and humid day, and the water tower is like a sweltering, sticky oven, even with the door propped open. Industrial strength fans can do little to dispel the muggy atmosphere, and Yakko groans as he lays on the floor. Wakko's out, having decided to try and find relief elsewhere, and Dot's in the bathroom - growls, snarls and rude words indicate the kind of mood she's in. 

Sure enough, when she throws the door open, Yakko gets a good look at her, and he blinks. "Woah, did we trade in for Cousin It without knowing?" he quips.

Dot huffs out an angry breath. "Can the wise-ass remarks, or so help me God, I _will_ jam this hairbrush where the sun doesn't shine!"

Yakko winces. Now he can get a proper look at the damage, and he whistles in silent sympathy. "Fur-frizz?" he asks sympathetically. 

"Fur-frizz," Dot confirms miserably. Her anger is only on the surface - deep down the tears are coming, and Yakko scoops her up in his arms just as the first ones fall. She spends a good few minutes crying, and Yakko gently strokes her frizzy fur, his heart going out to her. He knows just how much pride she takes in her appearance; the humid conditions have not been kind to any of them today, and he can tell Dot is taking it especially hard. "You wanna know a trick I have?" he says, once her tears peter out. 

"Cut it all off?" Dot mutters, still sore. 

Yakko pulls back and boops her lightly on the nose. "Hairspray," he corrects her. 

Dot wrinkles her nose. "I am _not_ putting any of that sticky, smelly stuff on my fur," she insists. 

"Nononono," Yakko says. "Hear me out. You put it on, let it set, and then wash it off with cold water. Then you comb it out and poof! No more fur-frizz."

"Really?" Dot asks skeptically.

"I got that remedy from Slappy," Yakko says with a wink. 

"Huh." Dot thinks it over and shrugs. "I guess it can't hurt," she says. She then pokes her brother on the nose. "If this doesn't work, I _will_ be shoving something where the sun don't shine."

Yakko stands and sets her on her feet. "Well, for the sake of not having something shoved where the sun don't shine, we need to get to work," he says with a wink. 

Ten minutes later, Dot emerges from her cold shower, shivering, and wraps a towel around herself. "Right, hand me the comb," she insists, poking her head out of the bathroom. 

Yakko obliges, and Dot gets to work combing out the tangles. To her surprise, her fur actually stays flat, and she gasps. "It worked!"

"Told you it would," Yakko says with a wink, and Dot laughs as she hugs him. He hugs her back with equal warmth, gently stroking her damp - and frizz-free - fur. "Old school remedies can be weird, but they do work," the older brother adds. He examines his own frizzy fur and sighs. He's not as - intense - about his fur as Dot is, but the frizz is getting to him, and he decides it's time to do something about it before it drives him up the wall.

"Hey, is there any more hairspray left?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but "fluffy" chapter ;)


	24. Yakko Warner, you've got some 'splainin to do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakko's been away for almost twenty years.   
> How are his siblings going to react?

It's a cold, grey day in Burbank, and a light drizzle drifts down as a solitary figure stops at the little guard's shack at the entrance to the Warner Bros. movie lot. A few wayward leaves flutter around his paws, and he shivers, wrapping his coat tighter around himself as he looks at the water tower a few hundred metres away. There's no one else around; the weather seems to have driven them all inside, and another shiver passes through the figure. 

_Yeah, I picked a fine day to come home._

He straightens his shoulders. _No sense dwelling on anything other than what I can see in front of me,_ he reminds himself. _Just gotta go to the tower._

_That is, if my sibs are still there._

Again he forces the thought from his mind. He takes a deep breath, but despite his encouraging self-talk, he has to force one paw, then the other, to move. He knows he looks ridiculous, walking stiff-legged like that, but he doesn't care. 

_One paw in front of the other._ _That's all I gotta do. Just put one paw in front of the other._

"Hey!"

He freezes, heart hammering, before turning smoothly. "Slappy," he greets the irascible grey squirrel as she stalks up to him. "How you doing?"

_WHAP._

He staggers, clutching his face. A chuckle escapes him. "I asked for that."

"Where the heck have you been?" she demands, glaring up at him. "Everyone's been worried sick about you!"

"Hey." He puts his hands up defensively. "I left a note."

"One. Lousy. Note." Slappy shakes her head. "And then radio silence for the last twenty years!"

_Twenty years?!_

He flinches in spite of himself. _I can't have been gone that long._ "Huh," he says casually, to cover up his shock. "I guess time really does fly when you're having' fun." He gives his most disarming grin. 

Slappy glares at him. "Don't try talkin' your way outta this one, Yakko Warner," she says crossly. "Your siblings are just about ready to tear their own fur out, and they're gonna start on _you_ the minute you show your face at their door."

Yakko flinches again. "It's a long story," he admits.

"Save it for them," Slappy says, hiking a thumb over her shoulder. "Now get goin'."

"Yes ma'am." Yakko salutes her with another disarming grin, and very nearly gets whapped again for his troubles, but Slappy simply gives him a disgusted look and leaves, muttering to herself all the way. 

_Yeah, this isn't going to be pretty._ Judging by what Slappy said, his sibs are going to be _pissed._

He very nearly turns and leaves. 

But eventually, he's standing in front of the water tower door. It hasn't really changed much in twenty years, and he takes a deep breath as he carefully pulls the door open. He ever so softly steps inside, but there's no sign of his siblings, and he takes a deep breath as he closes the door behind him. It's warm and cheery after the grey chill outside, and he sheds his coat with a grateful sigh, taking in his surroundings. Everything is almost as it was when he left all those years ago, save for the modern appliances which have replaced the old analogue devices; there's a positively _outrageously_ large smart TV set up in front of the luxurious couch, and every device in the kitchen is updated to the latest standards. Yakko is particularly amused when he sees an airfryer on the counter; he recognises Dot's hand in that. 

But some things haven't changed, and his eyes fill with tears as he walks over to the triple bunk that still has pride of place in the south corner (how a round room has corners is anyone's guess, but that's toon logic for you), and he takes a deep breath when he sees his bed is neatly made. Of course, it's not really his bed; they were always swapping beds as they desired, and sometimes two of them (or all three!) squished into one bed. But it's still nice to see that his siblings thought to keep "his" bed tidy. 

_That said, I wonder if I could invest in a ball pit?_

He shakes his head. As if he's even going to get the chance to sleep in his own bed tonight. He's willing to wager he'll be lucky if he gets a place on the floor. Neatly made bed notwithstanding, he knows Dot and Wakko are going to be _royally_ pissed. His letters presumably made their way safely to the tower, but he's never gotten an answer. Not that he blames them. 

"It was a pretty shitty thing to do," he admits out loud. "God. What a fool I am."

"Now that's the most sensible thing I've ever heard out of your mouth," Dot says coldly from behind him.

Yakko jumps, tail fluffing out in shock as he turns to face his sister, who has her arms folded, her eyes glaring daggers at him. Her fur's all puffed up, and her ears are back. Wakko is standing beside her, and he looks just as angry as her, if not angrier. Worse, he's standing closer to Dot than he otherwise would, and that sends a fresh pang through Yakko's heart. Obviously his baby bro took over the "big brother" duties for their little sister, and it shows in the way Dot steps a bit closer to Wakko, taking his hand, her eyes still boring a hole through Yakko. 

"Hey, sibs," he greets them, his mouth dry. "Long time no see."

"You're a shit," Wakko says angrily. "You up and leave us with one note, you send a buncha letters, and then you come waltzin' back in as if you hadn't taken our bloody hearts and ripped them to a million _bloody_ pieces!" 

It's a measure of his agitation to be cursing; normally Dot's the one spouting the family unfriendly language (and Yakko, whenever he stubbed a paw in the middle of the night). For Wakko to be swearing like this means his hurt is running deep. 

Yakko swallows. "I know, I know, it was lousy," he agrees. "But I swear I had my reasons."

"Do tell," Dot says icily. 

"Right." Yakko nods, looking around. "Uh, maybe we can make ourselves a bit more comfortable?"

Wakko gives a disbelieving laugh. "You really expect us to curl up at your feet like adoring little puppies, hangin' on your every word?"

And that's how Yakko finds himself perched on a barstool, while his siblings curl up on the couch. He finds himself really starting to wish he'd never come back. But he forces that feeling down and cuts to the chase. "So I just wasn't feelin' things after the show ended," he opens. "I was driftin', I guess, for lack of a better word. So I decided to just ... go. Try and find myself."

He scratches an old scar on his leg. An overzealous guard dog is responsible for that, as well as two fingers on his left hand that will never work properly again. And he's not even _going_ to touch on the back injury caused by ... He shuts the thought off. _Good thing my fur hides it all,_ he thinks gratefully. "I just started walkin' and once I got goin', I kinda kept on walkin'."

"And did you find yourself?" Dot asks acidly. 

Yakko sighs. "Not really," he admits. "In the end, I found myself even more confused than when I left. But I did meet a lot of interesting people, so I guess there's that."

Like the man in the diner who... Yakko again shoves that thought down. "I guess I just needed to clear my head," he admits, forcing his mind back on the present. "It kinda worked, and it kinda didn't."

"So you decided to come home," Wakko says. His voice is ... neutral; not openly hostile like Dot's (and that hurts Yakko more than anything else. To have his own little Dot turn on him stings worse than all the pain he suffered over the last twenty years).

"Yeah, I decided to come home," Yakko agrees. "I know I've got a lot of makin' up to do..."

"That's the understatement of the century," Dot mutters. "Look, let's cut to the chase. You're home, you're in one piece, and everything's going to be fine, just like in those old Christmas movies we used to watch, right?"

She stands, and Yakko flinches at the shattering pain in her eyes as she confronts him, arms folded once more, ears back and fur fluffed. "Well, it's _not,_ " she says, her voice quivering. "You _abandoned_ us to go gallivanting across the countryside. You wrote a heap of letters that did _nothing_ to ease the hole you left behind, and then you come sauntering home as if you've got every bloody right to take your old place like nothing had damn well happened!" Her voice rises to a shout at the last words, and she does nothing to moderate her tone as she jabs a finger at her oldest brother. "You are on _thin_ ice, Yakko! And if you weren't my brother, I'd tell you to fuck _right_ off and never come back!" She takes a deep breath, and Yakko feels as if he's been clubbed inside and out. Never had he dreamed to get such a dressing down from his beloved sister, but then again, he's never done anything up till now to warrant such a tirade. And he knows this is just a fraction of all the pain Dot's carried through all these years. Wakko's resilient; he'll be back to jesting and joking with his older brother in no time. But Dot ...

Yakko takes a deep breath. "Dot, I..."

" _No,_ " she says, her voice like ice. " _Save_ it. I don't want to hear _any_ more of your bullshit."

Wakko intervenes. "Let's cut it there," he advises, his voice firm as he puts an arm around his distraught sister. Yakko winces. He knows just how lucky he is; Dot's anger is a fearsome thing, and he's well aware of just how right she is to be so angry. "Let's just all have some pizza," the middle brother adds, and Dot nods, giving her older brother a ferocious glare. 

"Pizza it is," Yakko agrees.

Later that night, Yakko lays awake in his new ballpit, listening to the rain and wind outside. Above him, Wakko and Dot appear to be sound asleep, but Yakko's sharp ears catch the sound of soft sobbing, and his heart clenches in pain. All too soon, he hears a creak and a rustle, and then softly-whispered words. Eventually, the sobbing calms, and Yakko closes his eyes, swearing in heartbroken pain. 

With an angry growl, he clambers out of his ballpit and stalks to the kitchen, tail lashing. He knows how stupid it is to be so angry, but Dot is being stubborn, with her angry glares and her ridiculous fur-puffing and...

_You abandoned her. Wakko's okay, but Dot's heartbroken. You're her world, and you've gone and smashed it all to pieces._

Yakko winces as he sets the coffee pot down. Try though he might, he knows that little voice is dead on the money. He sighs. 

_Dot's right to be so mad,_ he admits. _Heck, I'd be mad too._

But what could he do to make it right?

Was there _anything_ he could do to make it right?

"Yakko?"

He turns. Wakko's standing there, looking tired and drained, as well he might. Yakko feels yet another sting of shame. 

"Sorry, baby bro," he says. "Got restless."

"It happens," Wakko says with a shrug. 

Yakko stares at his cup and sighs. He seems to have been doing that a lot lately tonight. "I fucked up," he admits. "I went searching for something that was with me all along. And now I might've lost it forever."

"Dot's scared you're gonna leave her again," Wakko says matter-of-factly, and Yakko flinches. "Look, I don't blame her for bein' scared," the middle brother adds reasonably. "I'm scared too. And you didn't come in softly either. You came in thinking you could pick up where you left off. Well, you can't. Not like this."

"So what do I do?" Yakko asks miserably. 

Wakko shrugs again. "Just do what I do," he says. "Make your actions suit your words. I'm gonna get some pizza." With that cryptic segue, Wakko wanders over to the fridge and digs out two boxes of leftover pizza, and Yakko has to chuckle as his little brother devours them, cardboard and all. His chuckle is cut short when Wakko turns to glare at him. "I _said,_ I'm gonna get some pizza."

Yakko wisely takes the hint and pads his way to the bunk. Dot is still asleep, but her fur is wet with tears, and Yakko clenches his jaw to stop his own tears from coming out. He carefully lifts her out of the bed and walks over to the ballpit. It takes a bit of maneuvering before he's settled, but once he's in a comfortable position, he lets his head rest against Dot's, finally allowing himself to cry, silently sobbing apologies and broken endearments, his tears soaking Dot's fur. It's not long before he can feel her tears soaking his fur, and he holds her tighter as she cries, rocking back and forth, feeling her arms lock around him in a near death grip. 

Eventually he runs dry, and he sniffles, feeling foolish and relieved. It's not often one cries like a baby in front of one's baby sister, but Yakko feels as if an immense weight has been lifted off his shoulders. "Is there anything I can do?" he asks. 

Dot pulls free to give him a glare which, thankfully, is free of the venom which had been so prevalent before. "If you _ever_ leave like that again, I will hunt you down and _bury_ you," she warns. 

Yakko salutes her. "I hear you loud and clear," he says. And he means it. 

Dot nods. "Good," she says firmly. "Now, shut up and cuddle your sister, for God's sake. You've got twenty years of catching up to do."

It almost, _almost_ feels like things are back to normal. But Yakko knows better. So he settles for wrapping Dot tightly in his arms, holding her as close as he can manage, and when she starts purring, he almost cries again in relief. "Gotcha, baby sister," he whispers, before letting out an undignified yelp. He turns and glares at Wakko, who raises an eyebrow and casually sheathes his claws. 

"Did he just pinch you?" Dot asks, and there's a hint of a giggle in her voice. 

Yakko rolls his eyes. "Yes," he grumps. "Look, I don't _have_ a right to say ... that. Not to either of you."

Dot tips her head up to kiss him on the cheek. "Love you, Yakko."

Yakko closes his eyes and kisses her on top of her head. "Love you more, Dot," he whispers, and just like that, he feels another missing piece slide back into place. Trust his sibs to know him better than he knows himself. And to take the appropriate action when needed; he's sure he's going to be feeling Wakko's pinch for days to come, though. But he doesn't care. It's good to be able to say "I love you" without fear. "Love you, Wak," he adds, and the words do seem to come a lot easier. 

Wakko gives him a thumbs up. "Love you more, big brother," he says, before leaning over to give his brother a big lick on the face. "Welcome home."

Yakko kisses him on the cheek. "Go to bed, you crazy tyke," he says, laughing, and Wakko, naturally, takes that as an invitation. Yakko soon finds himself with his arms full, and he lets out a long, happy sigh as he gets comfortable. "You two are scamps," he murmurs. 

"Scamps we may be, but we're _your_ scamps," Dot reminds him, yawning. "Now hush up."

"Yes, ma'am," Yakko says, finally letting his own yawn come out. "Love you, Dot. Love you, Wak."

"Love you, Yakko," they murmur, before sleep claims them again. Yakko kisses their heads in silent, grateful relief. 

He knows he's still got a long way to go, and he knows that both his siblings, Dot in particular, will be clinging to him extra tightly for a while. But he doesn't mind. Because he's ready to show them with actions just how much he plans on _not_ going anywhere - at least not without the two of them coming along for the trip. And he's ready to admit he was a fool to go looking for something that was right here the whole time, nestled snugly in his arms where they belonged.

 _Never doing that sort of stupidity again,_ he thinks, letting sleep claim him. _Got the two most important things in all the world right here in my arms. No way am I giving this up, not for all the road trips in the world!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will likely morph into a fic on its own ;)   
> And I hope I got Slappy right! If I didn't, I sincerely apologise :)


	25. Why'd you do this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dot is less than impressed when Yakko ups and leaves, and she's even less impressed when he comes back after more than twenty years away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have the previous chapter from Dot's perspective ;)

It's been a rough few weeks since _Animaniacs_ ended, but Dot is the first to admit she's glad to have left the small screen behind. It means she can now be a normal toon - well, as normal as one can get when one is a super cute and sassy girl - and she can finally catch up on some much-needed beauty sleep without having to get up at the ass-crack of dawn every day. 

Wakko's glad to see the back of the show as well. And Yakko?

Yakko hasn't been living up to his name much, and Dot doesn't blame him. He mostly lounges around, watching TV or napping. It's not the first time he's gone into a slump, so Dot does the smart thing and doesn't press him to talk about his worries. She knows he'll come around eventually, even if it takes a bit of time. 

So two weeks later, it comes as a shock when she comes home to find him gone.

"Wakko?" she calls, anxiety ramping up. "Have you seen Yakko?"

The middle brother shakes his head, and his eyes are red-rimmed. Dot sucks in a shocked breath when she sees the note clutched in her brother's hand. "Came home to find this," he mutters, trembling. "Says he needs to go and 'find' himself."

Dot blinks, trying to banish a sudden sense of dread building in the pit of her stomach. "He's joking, right?" she says, giving a half-hearted giggle. "Any minute now he'll pop out of empty air, scare the shit out of us, and then spend the next ten minutes giggling like a loon, right?"

Wakko gives a weak thumbs up. "Right," he agrees.

But Yakko doesn't pop out of empty air and scare the shit out of them. Days turn into weeks into months into years. Wakko loses his irrepressible penchant for gags, and Dot gets used to waking up to hear him sobbing in his bunk. Night after night she climbs up and cuddles with him, stroking his fur and whispering to him until he falls asleep in her arms, at which point she lets her own tears fall. But she takes care to _never_ let anyone see just how deeply this has wounded her. She loves Wakko dearly, and she knows a part of her would wither and die should anything happen to him. 

Just as a part of her withered and died the day she came home to find Yakko gone. Wakko means the world to her, and without him she would surely have fallen apart at the seams. But Yakko is her heart, and now she feels like a former shell of herself. It's not a pleasant feeling. 

"Why'd he do this?" Wakko asks, day after day. 

Dot can only shake her head. 

Why _would_ Yakko do this? What need had he to go out and try to "find" himself? Didn't he have all he needed right here in the water tower?

Dot can't find any answers. And as the years continue to stretch out, she starts wondering if Yakko will ever come home. Sure, he sends cute, funny, loving little letters, detailing some of his zany adventures out in the wide world. But just like the toon himself, these letters tell a great deal without actually _saying_ anything. It was infuriating enough when Yakko was around; the letters are ten times worse, and Dot is _furious_ that she can't shake the letters like she used to shake Yakko and demand answers. 

"Dot?" Wakko whispers one night. 

"Yeah, Wak?"

He shifts uncomfortably. "You can cry too," he says. "I'm strong enough to handle this; I gotta be. You're not."

And Dot finally allows herself to cry. She cries until her tears run dry, and she falls asleep in Wakko's arms. 

After that, she feels something harden inside her heart. Bit by bit, she feels stronger, better able to handle the ongoing pain, and she relies more and more on Wakko, who gives her the silent support she needs to face life without her beloved older brother. Even so, there's still a part of her that will never heal, not until she has Yakko back in her arms again, where he belonged. But as the years go on, she feels as if that day may never come. And the anger soon grows to outweigh the hurt. 

Wakko can sense it. "D'you sometimes feel like you hate him?" he asks.

Dot nods, not trusting herself to speak. 

Wakko sighs. "I'm sorry," he says. "I'm not Yakko, but I get a bit of what you're goin' through."

"I can't _believe_ he'd do this to us," Dot says through clenched teeth. "What the hell happened to "All for one and one for all times three"?"

"Dunno," Wakko admits. "But it's got me mad too." He takes Dot's hand and squeezes it. "I gotcha, baby sister."

And Dot smiles, but even so, there's still that part of her that hurts endlessly, like a toothache that just won't go away. Still, she's glad she's got Wakko. He's not Yakko, but he's definitely better than the alternative. 

That doesn't stop her from crying herself to sleep every night. And it doesn't stop her from wanting to strangle her older brother. She still loves him to distraction, but some days she hates him just as ferociously, and she hates that she can't stop loving the brother who's gone and torn the heart right out of her. 

Subsequently, the day she returns to find Yakko in the tower, she's about ready to hurl herself at him and claw his eyes out. And _God,_ she's also about ready to throw herself into his arms and cry until she can cry no more. But she steadies herself. There's no way she's going to let Yakko see just what he did to her when he up and left all those years ago. Instead, she watches him a bit longer, her heart hammering so hard and so fast it's a wonder she's able to stay on her paws. Wakko puts a hand on her shoulder, and she can feel the tension thrumming in him. But it's nothing on what's going on in her own heart right now, and she clenches her hands into fists. 

Finally, Yakko mutters something about being a fool, and Dot sees her chance. "Now that's the most sensible thing I've ever heard out of your mouth," she says coldly. 

Yakko about jumps a foot in the air, tail fluffing out as he turns to face them. Dot folds her arms and glares at him, her tail lashing, fur puffed up and ears back. Wakko moves close to her, and after a few moments, she lets him take her hand. Yakko flinches, and the shattering pain in his eyes almost makes Dot regret greeting him so icily. But she stomps the regret down. After what he did twenty years ago, he deserved a bit of flak. 

"Hey, sibs," Yakko finally manages, trying to sound cheery. "Long time no see."

"You're a shit," Wakko says angrily. "You up and leave us with one note, you send a buncha letters, and then you come waltzin' back in as if you hadn't taken our bloody hearts and ripped them to a million _bloody_ pieces!" 

It's a measure of his agitation to be cursing; normally Dot's the one spouting the family unfriendly language (and Yakko, whenever he stubbed a paw in the middle of the night). For Wakko to be swearing like this means his hurt is running deep, and Dot squeezes his hand.

Yakko swallows. "I know, I know, it was lousy," he agrees. "But I swear I had my reasons."

"Do tell," Dot says icily. 

"Right." Yakko nods, looking around. "Uh, maybe we can make ourselves a bit more comfortable?"

Wakko gives a disbelieving laugh. "You really expect us to curl up at your feet like adoring little puppies, hangin' on your every word?"

Dot's likewise not ready to let Yakko close to them again, and she nods at one of the barstools. Yakko grimaces, but obediently picks it up and sets it before the couch, while Wakko and Dot make themselves comfortable, curling up together. Yakko flinches again, but holds himself steady. Dot once more feels a small pang of regret, and again she stomps the feeling down. No way will her older brother be getting back in her good books so soon. 

Yakko takes a deep breath once he's settled on his stool. "So I just wasn't feelin' things after the show ended," he opens. "I was driftin', I guess, for lack of a better word. So I decided to just ... go. Try and find myself."

He pauses to scratch at his leg, and for the first time, Dot sees how rough his fur looks. His left hand looks a bit odd, as if he can't use two of his fingers, and he's holding himself in a way that suggests his back was injured sometime in the past. She shivers, and Wakko tightens his hold on her. Seeing something of what her oldest brother went through gives Dot pause, and she wonders once again if she was too harsh. She covers this uncertainty with iciness. 

"And did you find yourself?" she asks with all the acid she can muster. 

Yakko sighs. "Not really," he admits. "In the end, I found myself even more confused than when I left. But I did meet a lot of interesting people, so I guess there's that. I guess I just needed to clear my head. It kinda worked, and it kinda didn't."

"So you decided to come home," Wakko says in a neutral tone. He'll welcome Yakko back with open arms before too long; he's still mad as heck, of course, but he's already starting to come around, something Dot still can't bring herself to do. She _wants_ to, but there's twenty years of heartbreak that simply cannot be erased so easily.

"Yeah, I decided to come home," Yakko agrees. "I know I've got a lot of makin' up to do..."

"That's the understatement of the century," Dot mutters. "Look, let's cut to the chase. You're home, you're in one piece, and everything's going to be fine, just like in those old Christmas movies we used to watch, right?"

She stands, and Yakko flinches as she confronts him, arms folded once more, ears back and fur fluffed. "Well, it's _not,_ " she says, her voice quivering. "You _abandoned_ us to go gallivanting across the countryside. You wrote a heap of letters that did _nothing_ to ease the hole you left behind, and then you come sauntering home as if you've got every bloody right to take your old place like nothing had damn well happened!" Her voice rises to a shout at the last words, and she does nothing to moderate her tone as she jabs a finger at her oldest brother. "You are on _thin_ ice, Yakko! And if you weren't my brother, I'd tell you to fuck _right_ off and never come back!" She takes a deep breath. She hadn't meant for her tirade to get so out of hand, but there's too much pain for her to take this calmly. Yakko definitely sees it; she can see it in his eyes, and she knows he can now appreciate just how much he's well and truly screwed up.

Yakko takes a deep breath. "Dot, I..."

" _No,_ " she says, her voice like ice. " _Save_ it. I don't want to hear _any_ more of your bullshit." Yakko winces. 

Wakko intervenes. "Let's cut it there," he advises, his voice firm as he puts an arm around Dot, who takes a deep breath to force herself from the edge of saying something _truly_ regrettable. "Let's just all have some pizza," the middle brother adds, and Dot nods, giving her older brother a ferocious glare. 

"Pizza it is," Yakko agrees.

It takes Dot some time to fall asleep, not helped by the fact that she can hear Yakko's breathing underneath her bunk. He's awake; she knows him well enough to know that he's definitely not in the frame of mind to sleep. She can feel the hurt radiating off him in waves, and there's a bit of anger mixed in as well. This causes Dot no end of agitation; how dare _he_ be angry at _her!_ But soon the tears come, and then Wakko climbs up to hold her, stroking her fur, and she cries until she can feel nothing left. She's overwhelmingly glad Yakko is home, but even so...!

" _Why?_ " she asks in a harsh whisper. 

"Dunno," Wakko says softly. "But he's home now."

Dot sniffles. She wants to be angry, but already that anger is melting into a churning pile of sadness and elation, all mixed in with a hefty dose of guilt, and she lets a restless sleep claim her. Already she finds herself wishing she could turn back the clock, and that regret follows her into dreamland. 

She wakes some time later, and she doesn't need to even ask; she can feel Yakko's rough fur against her cheek, and his arms are trembling as he holds her, sobbing silently into her fur, whispering apologies and broken endearments. This tips her over the edge, and she's soon crying again, clinging to her older brother like a lifeline, her tears soaking his fur as she holds on as tightly as she can. She really can no longer be so angry at him; and she's ready to admit it was more fear than anything else - fear that he wasn't ever going to come back, fear that he might go away again. 

Eventually, her tears dry up, and she can't help a small smile. Things are finally starting to get back to normal, but even so, she knows it's going to be some time before she's willing to let Yakko out of her sight for more than five minutes. That said, she plans to make him do some serious explaining; her initial hurt has settled, but there's still twenty years of pain to get through. 

But it's nice to have her brother in her arms again. 

Still, there's something missing, and once Wakko gives his brother a pinch, Dot "breaks" the ice, so to speak, leaning up to kiss Yakko on the cheek. "Love you, Yakko."

He kisses the top of her head. "Love you more, Dot," he whispers.

Dot nods, content.

It doesn't take long for Wakko to come and join them in the ballpit, and Yakko lets out a long, happy sigh as he holds them close.

"You two are scamps," he murmurs. 

"Scamps we may be, but we're _your_ scamps," Dot reminds him, yawning. "Now hush up."

"Yes, ma'am," Yakko says, finally letting his own yawn come out. "Love you, Dot. Love you, Wak."

"Love you, Yakko," they murmur, and Dot smiles to herself as she feels Yakko kiss them on the head. Now it really is starting to feel like things are getting back to normal. But as Dot lets herself fall asleep, she knows better. There's definitely going to be some long talks in the future, but for now, she's happy to fall asleep in the arms of her brothers, secure in the knowledge that both of them will be there when she wakes up in the morning.

And that's the best feeling in the world as far as she's concerned. 


	26. Reboot it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sibs are brought back to life after almost twenty years. Yakko is not impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plotz is a jerk. That's all.

_December 21, 1999_

"Well, that's a wrap," Plotz says, rubbing his hands together. " _Wakko's Wish_ has just come out, and that brings your glorious run to an end."

Yakko raises his glass. "To freedom!" he says, grinning from ear to ear.

"Freedom!" Dot and Wakko say, also raising their glasses.

It's been a madcap 6 years, and Yakko, for one, is glad to put it all behind him. "Soooo, who's up for painting the town red?"

Wakko produces a giant bucket of red paint, and an even bigger paintbrush. "I am!"

Dot giggles. "He didn't mean it literally," she teases. 

Wakko shrugs. "Hey, I can use this for somethin' else," he says reasonably, and Dot gives him an affectionate ear scratch.

Plotz clears his throat. "I'm sure you're all wondering what's going to happen now," he says. "So I'll cut to the chase. The three of you have done a marvellous job for the studio, and I am immensely grateful for all the cheer you've brought."

"Hey, thank Lon," Yakko says, smiling fondly at the memory of the man who had brought them to life more than ninety years ago. 

"Yes, it was a stroke of genius," Plotz agrees. "However, I think the three of you deserve a rest. A _long_ rest."

"I gotta admit, it's been tiring," Yakko agrees, yawning. "Getting up at the ass-crack of dawn does not a happy toon make." He gestures at Dot. " _She_ is an absolute monster in the mornings. It takes three cups of coffee before she can communicate in more than just four letter words that start with f and end with ..."

Plotz clears his throat. "As I was saying," he says firmly, "I believe the three of you need a rest. In fact, I've already made arrangements."

A thump causes Yakko to turn, and he gasps. Wakko and Dot have their heads on the table, already sound asleep, and Yakko stands up, claws bared, fur fluffed up. "Just what the hell have you done?" he demands, advancing menancingly on Plotz. 

"Arrangements," Plotz says calmly, and that's the last thing Yakko hears before he falls to the floor, darkness sweeping in over his senses in a crushing wave. 

_3rd January, 2018_

The first thing Yakko does when his eyes open is _scream._

 _"_ Hey, hey!" 

A familiar voice catches his attention, and he gasps, shaking when he sees the man kneeling before him. "Lon?"

The man chuckles and shakes his head. "Junior," he says, gently stroking Yakko's head. "But I've got all the original drawings."

Yakko takes a deep breath. "What the hell happened?" he demands. 

Lon Jr looks ashamed. "Plotz happened," he says coldly. "You remember what he did to you, right? Well, he retired out of shame only a couple of years later when the truth came out, and people have been campaigning for you three to come back." He looks ashamed. "We couldn't find the drawings for a good long while, but then someone stumbled on the vault where your first sketches had been locked up. It only needed a locksmith to bust it open, and there the three of you were, frozen in time, as if you'd never come to life." He shivers. 

Yakko does too, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. "How long were we out?"

"More than nineteen years," Lon Jr says, regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry we couldn't get to you sooner, but Plotz was adamant that you three were never to be released, and he refused to tell us the location."

Yakko wants to scream again, but he forces the need down. "What happens now?"

"Well, you're getting rebooted," Lon Jr explains. He chuckles at Yakko's baffled expression. "It means to give a show a new start, like, well, like pressing the reboot button on a computer when it decides to act up and not work properly."

"I get the computer bit," Yakko agrees. "But Plotz said we deserved a rest. So why do people want us back?"

"They _love_ you," Lon Jr says, giving Yakko's hands a squeeze. "Plotz wanted to have the three of you locked away forever, because he couldn't _stand_ that you'd done so much good in the world. There were damn near _riots_ when people found out you'd been put in suspended animation." He shakes his head. "Plotz is pretty much a prisoner in his own home these days. He doesn't go out for much, and when he does, well, he gets called some very nasty names."

"Serves him right," Yakko says, shivering again. "Who's in charge now?"

"Nora Rita Norita," Lon Jr says. "But she's much more reasonable. She was one of the major backers for you three to come back, and I've been workin' with her night and day to get you up to snuff on all the latest talk and the like. I think you're going to like her. She's very businesslike, but she gets the job done, and she's a good listener."

Yakko thinks about it. "I guess she can't be all bad," he says. Then he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and he wanders over, gasping when he sees himself. "Woah, Yakko Warner, you handsome devil," he compliments himself. "You're lookin' sharp there." Indeed, he looks much more... _modern,_ for lack of a better word. He does poke at the new tuft on his head in some dismay, but decides that it suits him. And his pants look so new! "Say, these are swell," he says. 

"The colour's a lot bolder," Lon Jr agrees. "In fact, you'll find that your siblings were given the same treatment."

And the pain he'd been holding in bubbles to the surface. Yakko turns and grabs Lon Jr by the shirt, his heart almost bursting. "I want my sibs," he says, shaking. 

Lon Jr nods. "Here." He hands a sheaf of paper to Yakko, who takes it, his eyes filling with tears as he gently runs his fingers over Dot's image. "I've got Wakko's sheaf right here," Lon Jr adds. "Are you ready?"

Yakko takes a deep breath and nods. 

Together, they flick rapidly through the sheafs of paper, and white light burst from the pages. Yakko instantly drops his sheaf of paper the moment his siblings materialize, and he practically dives to catch them in his arms, scooping them up and holding them close. He feels them go stiff for a moment, but then they're clinging onto him like a lifeline, sobbing his name over and over as they hug him ferociously. "Yakko!" they cry, and he holds them tighter, dropping to his knees, crying into their fur, his arms locked tight around them as he murmurs broken endearments, feeling as if the world has finally righted itself again. 

Eventually, he readjusts his position so he's sitting cross-legged on the floor, and the two younger Warners pull back just enough so they can look at him. "Hey, sibs," he greets, smiling tremulously. "It's been a while."

"What _happened?_ " Dot demands, shaking. "One moment I'd gone to sleep on Plotz's table, and the next, you're hugging me as if I've been _dead!_ "

"You were," Yakko says bluntly, shaking. "We _all_ were."

He fills them in, and by the time he's done, they're crying again, pressing their faces against his shoulder as if by doing so they can reassure themselves that they're alive and together again. Yakko hides his own tears against their heads, gently rocking back and forth until they calm down. "I don't like it either," he admits. "But it sounds as if this Nora girl is a decent one."

"She better be," Wakko mutters, trembling. "I'm _scared,_ Yakko."

Yakko kisses him on the head. "Me too, baby bro," he agrees. "Me too. Should we go talk to her?"

Dot and Wakko share a nod. Yakko stands, holding them close, knowing he's in for a fight if he even tries to put them down. But he's quite prepared to keep them in his arms for the rest of time, and he gives them a gentle kiss on the head as he turns to face Lon Jr. "Lets do this," he says. 

Nora is indeed a businesslike woman, all brisk angles. Yakko takes to her straightaway, not in a "Hello Nurse" way, but more in a "you're cool - I can take that on" way. "Plotz did you wrong," she says, cutting to the chase. "I'm not interested in his way. So here's my proposal. Your show gets rebooted. The number of seasons is unclear, but I know I can greenlight two at the very least. The three of you do your segments, and you more or less have the run of the studio."

Yakko takes a deep breath. So far so good. "And our contracts?"

"Same as they were before," Nora says. "I believe it was Pay-or-Play, and I see no reason to discontinue that." She holds up a finger. "Also. In the event of my retirement, or the show's cancellation at the end of its two seasons, you will immediately revert back to Warner Bros. In other words, ownership will pass to them, and they have made it very clear they are happy to have you around."

Well. Yakko admits he was not expecting this. "Sibs?" he asks the two limpets still glued to his side. 

Dot nods. Wakko gives him a thumbs up.

Yakko sighs in relief. "You've got yourself a deal," he says. 

And just like that, they're back in the saddle.

It actually feels good. 


	27. STILL can't sleep, clown'll eat me for sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakko finally breaks down about his encounter with Nickelwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've come full circle! This is the sequel to chapter one ;)

_Again, he's in the lonely office, with no one to appreciate his jokes, no one to_ talk _to._

 _Then Nickelwise appears, and gives_ no _reaction. And no matter how many times he tries to get the creepy clown to laugh, nothing works._

_Then his tongue is tied in a knot._

_Again his siblings come to rescue him but this time, when he desperately asks if they think he's funny, they shake their heads. "Nah, you're not that funny," Wakko says._

_"Yeah. Your jokes are getting a bit stale," Dot says dismissively. "You're definitely not my funniest brother anymore. In fact, I think you're the_ un _funniest brother I've had."_

_Yakko shivers. "Y-you're joking, r-right?" he says, shaking, reaching out a trembling hand. "You can't mean that, r-right?"_

_But Dot and Wakko grow thin, insubstantial, and he's left alone,_ again. 

_Then Nickelwise comes back._

Yakko bolts upright with a scream, scattering balls everywhere. Soaked from ear-tip to paw-tip, he sits there, trembling, heart pounding, his breath coming in short, ragged gasps. It's the first nightmare he's had post-Nickelwise, and the fear that had been sown in his heart that night almost chokes him with its intensity. 

He shivers and buries his face in his hands. To be thought of as not funny... 

He lets out a soft whine of distress. Surely his siblings still think of him as one of their funniest brothers.

 _But what if they don't?_ a small, insidious voice insists. It's the same voice that sowed doubt several nights ago, and Yakko shivers again. _What if they're lying to you? Maybe it's time you gave up telling jokes altogether. You're a relic, Yakko Warner. There's no room in the modern world for relics like you._

" _ **NO!**_ "

"Yakko!"

He jumps out of his skin. "S-sibs?" he gasps. 

Two seconds later he feels two small, furry bundles practically plough into him, and he clutches them close, wrapping them in a near-to-strangling hug. Days and nights of stress finally take their toll, and he breaks down sobbing in their arms. "Please tell me I'm funny," he begs between sobs. "I'm not a relic! I'm _not!_ "

Dot presses her face against his and starts purring; Wakko wraps his arms tightly around his brother's waist. "You're the least relic-y person I know," he says. 

Yakko has to laugh at that. "Thanks," he says gratefully, sniffling a little as he pulls back. He sighs. "God, that was frightening."

"Nickelwise?" Dot surmises. 

"Yeah," Yakko says. 

"So that's why you were all clammed up the other night," Wakko guesses. 

Yakko winces. "Yeah." he says. "Sorry, Wak. I didn't want to trouble either of you, _buuuut_ I guess I was wrong."

"You _know_ you can always come to us," Dot says, giving her oldest brother a gentle boop on the nose. "Trust me, we've heard it all before."

"Guess you're right," Yakko agrees. He sighs again. "I just feel so _stupid._ I'm supposed to be the strong one, the one who has all the answers, the one who can talk himself into and out of trouble like it's nothing, but then Nickelwise comes along, literally ties my tongue into a knot, and then almost sucks my soul out!" 

"I take back what I said about him," Wakko says heatedly. "I _definitely_ hate clowns again."

Yakko chuckles. "Never change," he says, giving his younger brother an affectionate ear-ruffle. 

"Same goes for you," Dot says firmly. "Sure, we may roll our eyes and groan at some of your more ... _lame_ puns, but that doesn't mean we still don't get a chuckle out of them." She grins. "Every time I think of that joke of yours involving a tape measure and some elephants, I _still_ crack up."

"Is that why you were chortling to yourself the other day?" Wakko asks, and she nods. 

"Yup," she says. She boops Yakko on the nose again. "So don't you ever catch me hearing you stop, because if you do, I'll be very, _very_ cross."

Yakko hugs her tight. "Thanks, baby sister," he says gratefully. 

The cuddle goes on for some time before he broaches the heart of the subject. "You two wanna know why I'm such a talker, especially when other people are around?"

"Do tell," Wakko invites, taking his turn to boop his brother on the nose.

Yakko smiles again. "I guess it's because I always do better when there's an audience," he admits. "I can't really do my gags to my full potential when there's no one else around." He sighs. "I'm pathetic."

"You're not pathetic," Dot insists. "Trust me, pathetic is the last thing you are." She gives him another nose-boop. "Besides, it all makes sense now."

"And it's pretty cool," Wakko adds. "So I think you should keep on doing it."

Yakko hugs them tightly "Love you sibs," he says, kissing their heads. 

"Love you more," they chorus, nestling close. 

Again the cuddle goes on for a while before Dot breaks the silence. "And seriously, if you need help, tell us," she says. "We're your siblings; it's our _job_ to help our big brother when he falls apart at the seams. It's what we do. And you're not lame for needing help; even the strongest people need help every once in a while."

"Jus' because they're strong doesn't mean they don't hurt," Wakko adds philosophically. 

"You've got a point," Yakko agrees. He sighs. "I just don't like being seen as weak."

Dot shakes her head. "You're not," she says. "If anything, you're stronger for admitting that you need help every once in a while."

"And like Dot said, we're your siblings," Wakko says. "It's what we do. Heck, it's practically hardwired into our DNA to help out."

Yakko grins. "Fair point." He yawns. "Well, I gotta say, thanks sibs. I guess I can show a bit of weakness now and then. It won't be easy, though."

"Just take it one day at a time," Dot suggests, giving him another hug. "Now get some sleep, mister. We'll be right here in case you have anymore nightmares."

But as Yakko lays down, he suspects he won't get anymore nightmares tonight, especially when his siblings wrap their arms around him and hold him tight. And if any nightmares do come, he knows his sibs will fight them off tooth and nail to keep him safe.

It's a comforting thought, and he falls asleep much quicker than he thought possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is a wrap! But watch this space ;) I've got a new idea jelling in my brain, and I think it's going to be one heck of a ride! It's going to be called "How to Train Your Warners" and, as you may guess from the title, will be heavily inspired by the How to Train Your Dragon series ;) So keep your eyes peeled! The first chapter will either come tonight or tomorrow :)
> 
> UPDATE: The first chapter is up! It should show up soon in my works, but here's the link in the meantime. It may take a minute or three to go live, though ;) 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939403/chapters/73694097


End file.
